Echo
by Asrial
Summary: echo : Répétition du son lorsqu’il frappe contre un corps qui le renvoie plus ou moins distinctement, Rumeur, bruit qui court, Répétition adoucie ou affaiblie d’une ou de plusieurs notes
1. Chapter 1

**Echo**

Note : les parties en italiques se passent vers la précédente guerre sainte

Note bis : les chevaliers d'or de Lost Canvas faisant plus vieux que ceux de Kurumada, j'estime que leur moyenne d'age lors de la guerre est entre 26 et 30 ans, 35 pour le gémeaux.

**Prologue**

Echo :

Répétition du son lorsqu'il frappe contre un corps qui le renvoie plus ou moins distinctement.

_(__Par métonymie__)_ Ce qui produit cette répétition, le lieu où elle se fait.

_(__Figuré__)_ Personne qui répète ce qu'une autre a dit.

_(__Par extension__)_ Rumeur, bruit qui court.

_(__Musique__)_ Répétition adoucie ou affaiblie d'une ou de plusieurs notes.

Chapitre 1

Depuis six ans que les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient revenus à la vie et que la paix mondiale régnait (enfin, celle des différents Sanctuaires bien sur, les humains lambda continuaient à se taper dessus avec leur entrain coutumier), la vie s'était faite plus douce au Sanctuaire.

Les chevaliers avaient petit à petit apprit à se connaître, à se faire confiance, et a présent, une bonne entente de famille élargie englobait les temples.  
Des enfants couraient en tout sens entre les jambes de leurs maîtres, des couples s'étaient formés, des passions révélées…Bref, tout allait bien.

Tout allait même mieux que bien.

Les joues roses, Shura se pencha sur l'énorme gâteau préparé par Camus pour son anniversaire.

"- Allez !!! Souffle !!!" Encouragea Milo avec l'enthousiasme d'un gamin.

Il avait aidé Camus à préparer le gâteau et avait hâte que le Capricorne le goûte.

Tous connaissaient l'amour passionné du cabri pour les myrtilles mais c'était la première fois que le Verseau tentait un gâteau avec ces fruits.

Le résultat était….coloré…

Shura prit une grande inspiration pour éteindre les trente bougies qui n'attendaient que lui.

Les bougies s'éteignirent une seconde avant de reprendre vie.

Un peu surprit, le cabri fixa les bougies sans comprendre.

Il souffla encore.

Les bougies se rallumèrent une fois de plus.

Un peu agacé, il n'aurait ses cadeaux qu'une fois le gâteau mangé et en bon gamin monté en graine, il voulait ses cadeaux, il souffla une fois de plus sans succès.

Un petit gargouillement étouffé lui sortit de la gorge.

Cette fois vraiment irritée, il souffla une fois de plus.

A coté de lui, Milo, Aphrodite, Mu et Aiolia pouffèrent.

Le Caprin leur jeta un regard noir.  
Ok, c'était une plaisanterie stupide de leur part.

D'accord…

Très digne soudain, Shura se redressa.

"- Excalibur !"

Les bougies coupées en deux tombèrent sur le sol sous les protestations des frères du cabri.

"- SHURAAAAA !!! Tu triches !!!" Râla Mu avec une petite moue tristoune.

Shion déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils de cœur.

"- Vous l'avez mérité, mon petit."

Mu jeta un regard noir mais qui manquait de conviction à son maître. Shion prenait toujours le partit de son compagnon dans ce genre de circonstance.

Le pope l'embrassa une fois de plus sur le front.

Qu'il aimait son fils….

Aiolia vint récupérer le bélier dans ses bras.

"- Gardez donc votre biquette, Shion. C'est mon agneau !!"

Mu jeta un regard scandalisé au Lion.

"- 'Io !!!"

"- Pas de protestation, Agneau. Sinon, je vais encore te manger tout cru."

Cette fois, le pauvre Mu passa au fushia sous les rires de ses frères.

"- Vous êtes tous méchants." Bouda le premier gardien.

Aiolia l'embrassa tendrement pour le consoler.

"- Mais non mon agneau…"

Mu se laissa aller dans les bras du Lion. Il posa sa joue sur son épaule puis soupira de plaisir.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Shura secoua la tête, amusé.

Ils étaient mignons ces deux là.

Ils avaient eut du mal à se déclarer mais avaient finit par y parvenir.  
Les seuls qui avaient eut plus de mal étaient Saga et Aioros, à cause de la culpabilité de la photocopie aînée.

Il avait fallut qu'Aioros le travaille longuement au corps pour parvenir à le séduire.

Ce que le pauvre Sagittaire n'avait pas imaginé, c'était que les photocopies venaient en lot.  
Prendre l'aîné, c'était prendre le cadet en même temps.

Le Sagittaire en était resté perturbé quelque temps mais finalement avait acheté un lit plus grand.  
Que faire d'autre de toute façon…Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait le cœur trop petit pour aimer les deux hommes en même temps.

Camus tendit la pelle à tarte au Capricorne.

"- Tiens…Coupe…Mais le gâteau cette fois."

Le chevalier d'or se fit un plaisir d'obéir et de passer les parts de gâteau à la ronde avant d'aller s'installer sur les genoux de Shion une fois les assiettes vides pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

Le pope protesta un peu.

"- Ca va, tu es bien là ?"

Le jeune chevalier eut un grand sourire de gamin heureux.

"- Super ! Tu es confortable."

"- Dis tout de suite que je suis gras !!!" S'offusqua le pope.

Le Capricorne lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

"- Tu n'es pas gras mon amour…Tu es confortable et tout chaud." Ronronna le trentenaire tout neuf.

Shion se racla la gorge.

Bon, si son cabri lui donnait chaud toute de suite, ils n'arriveraient jamais à la chambre une fois les autres ors chassés !

Content de lui, Shura quitta les cuisses de son amant pour aller ouvrir la montagne de paquets qui s'entassaient sur la table.

C'était bien finalement la vie…

***

La nuit était noire et froide lorsque les deux amants se séparèrent enfin.

Humides de passion, haletant comme des marathoniens, ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger.

"- Shura ?"

"- Mmm…"

"- Ne dors pas déjà quand même !"

Le Capricorne grogna.

Shion était toujours insatiable.

Il le savait lorsqu'il avait cédé à ses avances mais des fois, le pope l'épuisait…

"- Tu es infatigable." Soupira Shura non sans caresser la joue de Shion du bout des doigts.

Comme toujours, l'ancien bélier pencha la tête pour accentuer la caresse.

"- J'ai toujours été comme ca." Sourit le pope.

Shura tint sa langue.

Une fois, il avant demandé, plus en plaisantant qu'autre chose, si Shion avait eut quelqu'un qui comptait avant lui.

L'ancien bélier n'avait pas répondu. Des larmes qu'il avait refusé de laisser couler étaient apparues dans ses yeux mais il n'avait que secoué la tête.

Shura n'avait plus jamais insisté auprès de lui.

Il avait continué sa petite enquête auprès de Dohko.

La Balance avait longuement hésité mais avait finit par lâcher l'information.

Oui, Shion avait eut quelqu'un, un chevalier d'or qui était mort lors de la précédente guerre sainte.

Il n'avait pas voulu en dire plus.

Shura ne s'était pas sentit trahit.

Il comprenait qu'un homme comme Shion ai eut d'autres aventures. Même, il se sentait désolé que son amant n'a eut personne entre lui et cet autre.

Comme il avait du se sentir seul…

Gentiment, le Capricorne posa la joue sur l'épaule de son amant.

Il n'aimait pas rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à son compagnon.  
Depuis cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, l'espagnol avait eut le temps d'apprendre à percer à jour le masque impassible de son aîné.

Avec un soupir, il le cajola silencieusement jusqu'à s'endormir.

Dans ses bras, Shion ne parvint pas à s'endormir.  
L'esprit vagabond, il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit un autre chevalier d'or dont il avait fêté les trente ans.  
C'était juste avant la précédente guerre sainte.  
Il n'était qu'un gamin de dix huit ans à l'époque.

Il n'était qu'un gosse sans cervelle qui, comme les autres, participait à une guerre qui le dépassait.

Il y avait perdu son compagnon, sa liberté et toute envie de se lier à quelqu'un.  
Il avait fallut sur Shura le travaille au corps pour parvenir à briser les barrières qu'il avait mit entre lui et les autres.  
Un pâle sourire fleurit aux lèvres du Pope.

Un autre avait du le travaille au corps pour briser ses résistances, mais elles n'étaient pas les même.

A l'époque, il n'avait que seize ans, était innocent et voyait l'Amour avec le même romantisme suranné et débridé que n'importe quel autre gamin.

A l'époque, il était amoureux de l'amour…

***

_Peu avant la précédente guerre sainte._

_"- Lâche…Larche ce couteau je te dis !!!"_

_Shion, dix huit ans pas encore trop usés, une tunique d'entraînement sur le dos et un couteau à la main fixait son amant et compagnon depuis deux ans avec une petite moue boudeuse._

_"- Mais il faut bien le couper ce gâteau non ?"_

_  
Après le mal qu'il s'était donné pour le faire !_

_"- Je sais, gamin, je sais…" Rit son amant avec tendresse._

_Il adorait ce sale gosse monté en graine qu'il avait dévoyé pour le faire sien, a lui tout seul._

_Shion était de ces garçons qui ne pouvait donner son cœur qu'a une seule personne._

_Lorsqu'il avait la tendresse croissante entre les deux cadets des chevaliers d'or (le lion était un cas a part), il avait décidé d'agir.  
Depuis des années, il avait vu le bélier apprendre, grandir, mûrir et avait patiemment attendu qu'il soit prêt à cueillir pour céder au désir brûlant qui le ravageait.  
Depuis la première fois où il avait vu le petit garçon de six ans à l'époque, il avait décidé qu'il serait à lui._

_Patiemment, il avait attendu qu'il soit prêt._

_Il n'était pas un violeur d'enfant. Il n'était pas un violeur du tout !_

_Il fallait que Shion vienne a lui de son plein grès.  
Mais…Il avait oublié la Balance dans l'équation.  
Sinon, jamais il n'aurait agit aussi tôt.  
Pourtant, depuis deux ans qu'il avait mit les mains sur Shion, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne se félicite de son choix.  
Le jeune Bélier était tout ce qu'il attendait d'un partenaire, avec en plus un rien d'enthousiasme de jeunesse que lui-même avait perdu depuis déjà longtemps.  
Lorsque Shion serait vraiment adulte, il y avait fort à parier que même Degel et le pope auraient du mal à lui tenir la dragée haute question dignité et sagesse._

_Le chevalier d'or attrapa soudain le Bélier par le poignet.  
il le tira brutalement dans ses bras pour l'enlacer avant de l'embrasser passionnément._

_"- Jamais je ne te quitterais, Shion…Jamais tu ne seras débarrassé de moi."_

_Shion rit avec la douceur de l'enfance encore si proche._

_"- Pourquoi voudrais-je te perdre, imbécile…"_

Le chevalier d'or l'embrassa encore tendrement.

***

Allongé sur l'énorme lit du pope, le chevalier du Capricorne se redressa sur le flanc.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il embrassa doucement son amant sur le front.

"- Shion…Réveille toi mon amour…."

Le Capricorne jeta un regard autour de lui.

Où diable étaient ils.

Il fit la moue.

Foi d'El Cid, il n'avait jamais mit les pieds là !


	2. Chapter 2

**Echo**

Note : les parties en italiques se passent vers la précédente guerre sainte

Note bis : les chevaliers d'or de Lost Canvas faisant plus vieux que ceux de Kurumada, j'estime que leur moyenne d'age lors de la guerre est entre 26 et 30 ans, 35 pour le gémeaux.

Chapitre 2

Sous les mains de son amant, Shion finit par ouvrir les yeux.

Bien que le sommeil ait tendance à le fuir, il était parvenu à s'endormir.

"- Mmm ?"

Sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser, le Capricorne s'était glissé entre ses cuisses et jouait des doigts sur sa virilité pour réveiller son désir.

Il connaissait bien son amant, le chevalier d'or. Il savait à quel point il était facile de titiller les tentations du bélier.

Un doux geignement échappa à Shion.

Depuis cinq ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était bien la première fois que son amant était aussi entreprenant et il n'allait certainement pas le repousser, bien au contraire.

A grands renforts de petits gémissements et de doux murmures, il s'abandonna complètement à lui.

Un feulement de plaisir mêlé de douleur lui échappa lorsque son compagnon le posséda avec enthousiasme.

Il faudrait qu'ils travaillent la question mais il n'allait pas le faire remarquer maintenant à Shura. Le plaisir de le sentir enfin en lui valait bien une fugitive douleur parce qu'il n'avait pas pensé à le préparer suffisamment.

Shion ferma les yeux.

Sans le vouloir, il se mit à comparer l'étreinte de Shura et celle centenaire, d'El Cid.

Les deux hommes se ressemblaient tellement physiquement…Pourtant, Shura était plus doux, plus tendre qu'El Cid ne l'avait jamais été.

Shura était plus timide aussi, plus prompt à rougir… Mais avec El Cid, ça avait été lui, Shion, qui était le cadet. Cette fois, c'était lui le guide…Pourtant, si Shura parvenait à se délurer un peu, il ne s'en priverait pas.

Un petit cri échappa au pope.

Il noua ses jambes autour des hanches du Capricorne.

C'était tellement bon depuis tout ce temps…Personne ne l'avait fait sien depuis la mort d'El Cid.

Le Capricorne le prit son plaisir, s'assura du sien puis se retira doucement.

Les yeux emplis de fatigue, le chevalier d'or embrassa brutalement Shion avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

"- Dors mon bouillant oiseau des neiges… Dors…." Ronronna encore le chevalier d'or avant de s'endormir.

Dans ses bras, Shion s'était figé.

Ca faisait plus de deux siècles que personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça. Et une seule personne l'avait jamais fait.

Un frisson désagréable remonta le long du dos du pope.  
Sans réfléchir, il secoua rudement son amant.

Shura se réveilla en sursaut.

"- Mmm ??? Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Shion le fixa.

"- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Comment m'as-tu appelé ?"

Sans comprendre, le Capricorne resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque les fluides tout frais couvrant son amant.

"- Et toi, tu viens d'où ?"

Un rien de colère enflamma l'espagnol.

Shion n'avait pas… il ne l'avait pas…

"- Tu étais avec qui !" Insista-t-il.

"- Hein ? Comment ca ? C'est pas la question ! Je t'ai demandé…"

"- GRAND POPE !!!"

Les deux hommes sursautèrent lorsque le chef des gardes entra en coup de vent.

"- Désolé de vous déranger, mais c'est une urgence ! Un courrier vient d'arriver et…Enfin…vous devriez venir."

"- Nous en reparlerons." Siffla Shura en quittant le lit si tôt le garde sortit.

L'esprit déjà ailleurs, Shion sauta dans la salle de bain puis dans ses robes pour courir jusqu'au grand hall.

A l'intérieur, immobile, rigide et en surplis, Rhadamanthe, Premier Juge d'Hadès attendait.

***

Shion se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

Il aurait du parier.  
Vraiment, il aurait du.

C'était trop facile, trop évident…

Une fois Hades dans les choux, il aurait été trop facile qu'ils n'aient plus le moindre problème mais non. Ils n'auraient pas cette chance.

"- Donc…si je comprends bien…Hadès est retourné en Olympe pour lécher ses plaies, a utilisé ses dernières forces avant de partir pour vous ressuscité tous les trois et quelques autres et vous laisser gérer les Enfers qui sont dans un état proche de la ruine…"

"- Vous devriez le savoir…"

"- J'étais re-mort, Rhadamanthe."

Le Juge hocha la tête.

En effet, le pope était re-mort lorsque tout s'était finit.

"- Et vous nous demandez donc de l'aide à nous, pour réparer chez vous…"

"- C'est exact."

"- Suis-je le seul à trouver cela ridicule ?" Questionna le pope en balayant ses chevaliers d'or du regard.

Le Juge retint une grimace.

Il savait que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que ses frères voulaient bien le croire…Surtout qu'Athéna n'était pas là.  
La déesse était assez gourde pour dire oui sans réfléchir et sans plus d'informations. Shion par contre….Il avait vécut (et d'après le Livre, vivrait encore très longtemps) et avait eut le temps d'apprendre la base de la politique.

"- Nous ne pourrons pas reconstruire seul…" Essaya encore le Juge."

Shion leva la main pour le faire taire.

"- Rhadamanthe, soyons sérieux, veux tu. La vérité. Maintenant. Sinon, tu peux repartir."

Le Juge soupira.

Ils y étaient.

"- La Vérité ? La Vérité c'est que nous n'avons plus les moyens de retenir les âmes. Certaines parviennent a fuir, d'autres s'égaillaient là où elles n'ont rien a faire…."

"- Et ?"

"- Et ?"

"- Si ce n'était que ça, tu ne serais pas là mais avec un filet à papillon entrain de courir après les fuyards."

"- …..Un domaine ne peut rester sans chef…D'autres…Veulent prendre la place."

"- C'est-à-dire ?"

"- …D'autres dieux de la mort vont nous attaquer. Nous le savons… Ils se massent déjà à nos frontière."

Cette fois, le pope tira une tête de trois pieds de long.

CA, c'était une catastrophe.

Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit à leurs options.

"- Très bien…Nous viendrons vous aider."

"- GRAND POPE !!!" Protestèrent les chevaliers d'or.

Il les fit taire d'un geste agacé.

Les ors se turent, heurté par la réaction de leur chef.

C'était la première fois qu'il les traitait comme ça !

***

Shura fulminait.

Plus que ça, il bouillait intérieurement de colère.

Non seulement Shion les envoyaient faire les andouilles aux enfers, mais en plus, il lui cachait des choses.

Le Capricorne se retint difficilement de casser quelques choses.

Plus que tout, c'était ce qu'il avait vu la nuit d'avant qui l'angoissait.

Avec QUI Shion avait-il été ? Et surtout, pourquoi…Ne lui donnait-il pas assez ? Où n'avait-il pas comprit ce qui c'était produit ??? Quoi, pourquoi ?

Le Capricorne gémit.

Il ne le montrait jamais mais il sentait tellement fragile face à Shion, tellement peu sur de lui…

Que pouvait-il offrir à un homme deux fois centenaire ?

En fait, il bouillait de peur…

Jusque là, il n'avait jamais eut de raison de se laisser aller a sa jalousie et sa crainte de perdre son pope.

Mais maintenant…Maintenant il réalisait qu'un rien pouvait tout changer entre eux.

Et…il se sentait mal à l'aise…  
Tellement mal à l'aise…

***

_Le petit garçon de six ans sauta sur le sol._

_Son maître Harukei venait rendre visite à son frère jumeau de grand pope et discuter avec lui des nouveaux apprentis ors qui faisaient leurs armes un peu partout._

_Peu désireux d'avoir le bambin dans les pattes, le chevalier d'argent l'avait laissé à la garde Manigoldo, l'apprenti de son frère._

_Le jeune homme de dix huit ans avait longuement soupiré mais avait finit par prendre le petit par la main et l'entraînait vers sa maison._

_Quand à en faire quelque chose, autant le nourrir. Au moins, il ne l'entendrait pas comme ça._

_Timide et silencieux, le jeune Shion suivait le grand chevalier d'or avec un rien de respect et de fascination._

_Il savait que viendrait le jour où lui aussi porterait une armure d'or.  
Sans doute dans pas longtemps d'ailleurs._

_Il avait atteint le septième sens depuis quelques temps déjà mais avait encore un peu de mal à le maîtriser totalement._

_"- Allez, assit !"_

_Le gamin monta sur le canapé du Cancer avant de prendre l'assiette de biscuits qu'il lui tendait._

_Il hésita. Il devait les manger ? Son maître lui interdisait toujours de manger entre les repas. Sans compter que le goûter était encore loin. Il n'était que deux heures de l'après midi._

_"- Tu ne manges pas ?"_

_"- Je suis désolé, Chevalier du Cancer. Mais mon maître ne veut pas que je mange entre les repas._

_Manigoldo se fendit d'un sourire en coin._

_"- Et tu lui obéis toujours ?"_

_Le gamin confirma._

_"- Toujours ! Je suis un bon élève moi !"_

_Le Cancer éclata de rire._

_"- Et bien, il est temps d'élargir tes horizons…Allez, viens avec moi petit…Après tout, je suis comme ton grand frère…"_

_Shion réfléchit. C'était vrai, Manigoldo était l'élève du frère de son maître après tout. Ils étaient de la même famille.  
Rassuré, il prit la main tendue du grand chevalier_

_"- D'accord !!!"_

_Très fier de ses conneries, Manigoldo entraîna le bambin avec lui jusqu'au campement des femmes._

_"- Alors, tu y vas, tu prends les masques et tu reviens."_

_"- Mais….les filles ont pas le droit de sortir sans masques…"_

_"- Je sais, je sais…Mais tu vas voir, ça va être drôle !"_

_Confiant même s'il était perplexe, le jeune Shion se faufila entre les rochers._

_Il se retourna vers le cancer qui l'encouragea du geste, les yeux pétillants de plaisir à l'idée d'emmerder le monde._

_L'enfant haussa les épaules._

_Il trotta jusqu'au premier baraquement puis se faufila à l'intérieur._

_Très vite, il entassa dans ses petites mains tous les masques qu'il trouvait, puis passa à la seconde maison._

_"- UN MALE !!!" Hurla soudain une femme chevalier en l'apercevant._

_Shion tressaillit._

_Machinalement, il jeta un coup d'œil vers le cancer qui se gondolait comme un abrutit._

_Le petit garçon secoua la tête, blessé._

_Il n'avait fait que ce moquer de lui._

_La femme chevalier le souleva de terre par le col._

_"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, male ?!"_

_Le petit soupira._

_"- C'est Manigoldo qui m'a dit…."_

_"- SILENCE, menteur !!!" _

_Comment ce gnome osait-il sous entendre qu'un chevalier d'or pourrait…_

_"- Mais siii !!! C'est vrai ! Il m'a dit de prendre les masques !"_

_"- Et tu le vois quelque part ?"_

_"- Ben il est…"_

_Le petit sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux._

_Le Cancer avait filé._

_"- HA ! Il est là…"_

_"- Seigneur El-Cid, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?" Siffla la jeune femme, revêche._

_Le campement des femmes était plus ou moins interdit à tous les hommes. Elles étaient contentes d'avoir un endroit où elles pouvaient se détendre et faire ce qu'elles voulaient sans devoir avoir leurs masques sur le visage en permanence. C'était quoi cette mode d'avoir des hommes chez elles ?_

_"- Je suis venu chercher Shion…Manigoldo a avoué l'avoir lâché ici…"_

_La jeune femme se calma._

_Le bambin n'avait pas mentit ?_

_Elle le donna toujours par le col au chevalier d'or qui le garda dans ses bras._

_Machinalement, le petit garçon passa ses bras autour du cou de l'adolescent de dix-sept ans avant de soupirer de contentement. C'était tout chaud et tout doux…Sans compter qu'il se sentait à l'abri là…_

_Un air réellement surpris au visage, l'adolescent lui caressa les cheveux._

_C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un se faisait aussi câlin et en confiance avec lui._

_Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du digne Capricorne._

_"- Allons retrouver ton maître, Shion…il s'impatiente._


	3. Chapter 3

**Echo**

Note : les parties en italiques se passent vers la précédente guerre sainte

Note bis : les chevaliers d'or de Lost Canvas faisant plus vieux que ceux de Kurumada, j'estime que leur moyenne d'age lors de la guerre est entre 26 et 30 ans, 35 pour le gémeaux.

Chapitre 3

Les Enfers étaient en ruine.

Assis à l'avant de la barque que menait Rhadamanthe, Shion tenait la main de Shura serrée dans la sienne.

Il n'avait aucune honte à afficher sa relation avec le capricorne même si Shura semblait distant depuis quelques jours.

Il leur avait fallut trois jours pour se préparer à leur séjour aux Enfers.

"- Nous arrivons." Prévint Rhadamanthe en poussant sur la grande perche que Charon lui avait donné.

Répartit dans quatre barques, Charon dirigeant la première, les chevaliers d'or attendaient, angoissés, de franchir le fleuve.

Ils n'aimaient pas être là.  
Ca rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

La barque de Shion bondit soudain en avant.

Kanon et Saga attrapèrent les jambes de Rhadamanthe pour le retenir avant qu'il ne bascule dans l'eau.

Un peu tremblant, le Juge soupira.

"- Merci."

Comme les autres juges, il avait l'air un peu malade.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna comprenaient.

L'ambiance n'était pas joyeuse aux Enfers mais là…. Les enfers semblaient…morts…pire que ça…pourris presque. Les âmes des morts erraient ça et là sans plus de prisons pour les retenir ni personne pour les guider.

Les spectres étaient rares à avoir échappés au chapelet de Shaka.

Sans eux…

Shion se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.  
Ca allait se compliquer, il le sentait.  
Sans les spectres, les enfers ne pourraient pas se remettre. Mais avec les spectres, qu'est ce qui empêcherait Hadès de revenir les attaquer ?

"- Rhadamanthe…"

"- Seigneur Shion ?"

Shura se tourna vers le Spectre.

Il sentait le malaise croissant du premier Juge.

C'était normal après tout. Les spectres n'avaient pas été particulièrement sympathiques avec eux lorsqu'ils avaient été ramenés à la vie par Hadès. Shion les avait protégés de son mieux mais…C'était lui qui avait prit le plus dans la figure à cause de ça.

Le capricorne n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son compagnon parvenait à être aussi calme face aux trois juges.

"- En toute franchise s'il te plait… Combien êtes vous…"

Rhadamanthe resta silencieux un long moment.

Malgré son regard fixe et dur, Shion pouvait lire la douleur dans ses yeux.

L'anglais était peut-être un Juge d'Hadès, mais il n'en restait pas moins un humain.

"- Juges y comprit, nous sommes…dix…."

Shion grogna.

"- As-tu un moment d'entrer en communication avec Hadès ?"

Les jumeaux s'étonnèrent. Hadès était mort non ?

"- …. Il est mort, Shion…" tenta Rhadamanthe.

"- Rhadamanthe…. James…."

L'anglais tressaillit.

"- Comment…."

"- J'ai pour habitude de prendre des renseignements… Maintenant, s'il te plait James. La Vérité pleine et complète."

"- Nous sommes… débordé, incapable de contacter Hadès même si nous savons qu'il est là. Tout s'effondre, tout s'écroule et nous ne pouvons rien faire."

L'angoisse était si palpable dans la voix du Spectre que même Kanon en fut touché.

Il offrit sa main au Juge pour l'aider à descendre de la barque. Au passage, il lui serra l'épaule de la main.

"- Ca va aller…"

Surprit, l'anglais le laissa faire.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il était, comme ses frères, extrêmement perturbé.

Charon abandonna les chevaliers et le juge sur la rive du fleuve. Aussi vite que possible, il fit demi tour pour s'éloigner. Plus on se rapprochait du cœur des enfers, plus l'ambiance devenait délétère.

Shion fronça les sourcils.

Normalement, les Juges auraient du pouvoir "nettoyer" les lieux, au moins, un minimum ! Que se passait-il donc ?

L'arrivé de Minos, have et décharné, répondit en partie à sa question. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire la moindre remarque que Mu et Camus offraient déjà leur épaule au Spectre. Le Juge ne tenait debout que par un effort de volonté remarquable.

Rhadamanthe trébucha jusqu'à son frère.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Rune, il…."

Le second juge s'écroula contre le Bélier.

Aldébaran repoussa Camus pour charger le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Le surplis quitta son propriétaire, trop faible pour la garder sur lui.

Les chevaliers d'or serrèrent les dents.

Le juge flottait dans ses vêtements, sa peau était jaunâtre et sèche…Comme Rhadamanthe, il était loin de respirer la santé.

Les protestations silencieuses des chevaliers d'or à venir aider les Spectres mourraient les unes après les autres.

Ils commençaient à comprendre.

Shion fit signa à Rhadamanthe de reprendre la route.

"- S'il y a des malades et des blessés, Mu et moi allons commencer par les soigner. Nous verrons ensuite…. Vous ne pouvez pas purifier les lieux n'est ce pas."

"- La…disparition d'Hadès à…maudit les lieux."

"- Ce n'est pas l'odeur d'Hadès que je sens." Fit remarquer Shura avec un reniflement. "C'est la puanteur de Thanatos !"

Shion se troubla.

Vivement, il tourna la tête vers Shura mais le jeune chevalier observait avec attention une fleur mourante.

"- Shura ?"

Le capricorne se redressa avec un sursaut.

"- Shion ?"

Le pope soupira de soulagement.

"- Ca ne va pas ?" Insista Shura, soudain inquiet.

Shion lui sourit.

"- Non… Tout va bien… Juste…." Il secoua la tête. "Je t'en parlerais ce soir. C'est juste….Aucune importance pour l'instant.

***

Les chevaliers d'or s'étaient rassemblés dans la bibliothèque du palais d'Hadès.

C'était le seul endroit encore vivable des lieux.

Un énorme feu brûlait dans l'âtre monstrueux de la pièce sans parvenir à réchauffer l'air plus de quelques mètres de radius autour de lui.

Allongé sur des matelas posés à même le sol, plusieurs spectres se reposaient.

Ceux qui parvenaient encore à se lever aidaient de leurs mieux leurs frères.

Même DeathMask fit la grimace.

L'odeur de maladie dans la pièce était presque insupportable.

A bout de force, Rhadamanthe se laissa tomber sur un tabouret près d'un matelas où dormaient d'un sommeil fiévreux Valentine et Sylphide.

Les Juges étaient presque les seuls à tenir debout et avaient finit par se rendre compte qu'ils tenaient mieux le coup à deux… ils avaient donc mit ensemble leurs frères.

Ca leur avait permis de limiter les pertes.

Seul, près de la cheminée, une forme recouverte d'un drap attendait.

"- Je suis…Désolé…" Souffla Eaque en aidant Minos à se remettre debout.

Le Juge se traîna près du cadavre.

Il repoussa la couverture pour effleurer le corps déjà presque froid de Rune.

La gorge serrée, Mu s'approcha.

Le Bélier pouvait être froid et dur, mais il ne pouvait rester immobile face à la douleur humaine.

Par réflexe, il posa sa main sur le torse du mort, juste pour vérifier…

Un long frisson lui remonta le long du bras.

Il n'était pas mort ! Pas encore!

Une petite étincelle était encore là, fragile et délicate mais bien présente.

"- SHION !!!"

Le Pope qui tentait avec difficulté de prendre la mesure de la catastrophe qui se jouait se tourna vers son élève.

"- Mu ?"

"- IL EST VIVANT !" Insista le bélier en poussant Minos rudement.

Shion se précipita vers la mourrant.

"- Bon sang, tu as raison !"

Le pope retint une parole hargneuse pour Eaque, le Juge faisait ce qu'il pouvait après tout.

Les deux béliers lièrent leur cosmos avec aisance. Ils n'étaient pas maîtres et élèves pour rien.

Shura soupira doucement.

Même taché du cosmos de Mu, celui de Shion était toujours à la fois si doux et si ferme…

Les deux guérisseurs nettoyèrent le corps malade du mourrant, relancèrent son cœur affaiblit puis ses poumons à moitié noyés de fluide.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent leur fusion mentale, Rune dormait d'un sommeil réparateur. Ses joues avaient prise une belle couleur rose, ses lèvres également et sa peau avait perdue l'ombre jaunâtre et maladive que tous les spectres subissaient.

Epuisés, les deux béliers s'allongèrent là où ils étaient sur le sol et s'endormirent comme une masse.

Un peu hébété, les trois Juges se tournèrent vers les chevaliers d'or.

Saga et Aioros prirent les choses en main.

La priorité était de purifier au moins cette pièce.

"- Vous avez de quoi écrire et du parchemin ?"

***

Dohko pestait tout en refaisant un pansement sur son poignet pour endiguer la perte de sang.

Il comprenait les raison de Saga m'enfin quand même !

Ok, il avait porté en lui le sang d'Athéna et en avait encore les traces, ce qui rendait son sang encore plus utile pour créer des sceaux et protéger la pièce.

Pour avoir jouer au pope pendant plusieurs années, Saga avait put lire et apprendre bien des choses dans la bibliothèque réservée aux popes.

Le dernier sceaux fut placé par Aioros à la satisfaction de l'aîné des Gémeaux qui incanta une prière a Athéna.

Les sceaux s'enflammèrent.

Immédiatement, les Spectre gémirent de soulagement.

Comme si un poids de plusieurs tonnes avait été levé de leurs épaules.

Les trois Juges se redressèrent un peu.

"- Hé ! Finalement, tu restes quand même utile pour une vieille peau !" Railla la voix de Saga en se moquant de Dohko.

Le Chevalier de la balance se retourna pour répondre vertement mais resta immobile; face au vide.

Saga était de l'autre coté de la pièce.  
Et le seul chevalier qui avait cette voix, à part Kanon qui ne quittait pas son frère….. Etait mort des mains de son propre jumeau, plus de deux siècles auparavant.

"- Deuteros ?"

Une ombre se détacha non loin avant de disparaître.

***

_Shion dormait._

_Malgré son sommeil, il restait néanmoins à l'écoute de son environnement malgré les rèves qui lui brûlaient les reins des hormones de l'adolescence._

_Il se sentait encore mal à l'aise dans la maison du Bélier._

_Il n'y était entré comme chevalier d'or que depuis quelques semaines._

_A douze ans, une fois son armure enfin acquise sous les moqueries de son professeur qui s'était fait plus que prier pour le laisser enfin essayer de l'obtenir, il avait quitté Jamir, quasiment chassé par Harukei._

_L'enfant et son maître ne se supportaient que très marginalement et avec le temps, leur tolérance zéro s'était muée en inimitié totale._

_A présent, le jeune adolescent prenait ses marques au Sanctuaire._

_Il avait mit presque un an a faire le trajet, à pied, juste pour profiter un peu de sa liberté tout juste acquise._

_Rien ne pressait après tout. La prochaine guerre était encore assez loin alors…_

_A présent, à presque quatorze ans, le jeune chevalier avait été reconnu par ses pairs._

_Il était le plus jeune avec la balance et la différence d'age avec eux le gênait encore parfois._

_Il ne se souvenait que trop des tours pendables que Manigoldo lui avait joué quand il était petit et en visite avec son maître. A présent, les années ayant passées, il n'en voulait plus trop au cancer mais… Quand il était petit, il avait prit l'habitude de rester auprès d'El Cid, d'Aldébaran ou de Kardia._

_Le grand taureau avait un cœur d'or, El Cid semblait ravi de l'avoir auprès de lui bien qu'il ne soit qu'un petit garçon. Quand à Kardia, malgré les crises de fièvres monstrueuses qui le terrassaient parfois, il était d'un caractère flamboyant et un peu tout fou qui avait fait mourir de rire le petit garçon bien des fois._

_Il n'y avait guère que lorsque Degel était dans l'environnement proche du Scorpion que Kardia se calmait. Plus d'une fois, Shion avait du monter en catastrophe au onzième temple pour aller chercher le Verseau._

_Avec irritation et inquiétude, Degel se portait auprès de son frère d'armes pour baigner son corps brûlant de fièvre de son cosmos glacé._

_Ils finissaient souvent enlacé comme des amoureux._

_Il en avait fait la remarque une fois à El Cid quand il avait huit ans._

_Les yeux du capricorne avaient brûlé d'un feu intérieur intense qui avait presque effrayé le petit garçon avant de lui demander s'il trouvait étrange que deux hommes puissent être amoureux._

_Le petit Shion avait haussé les épaules._

_Il ne voyait pas trop comment deux garçons pouvaient bien faire pour faire un bébé, mais mis à part ce problème de plomberie…Quelle importance ?_

_Le regard intense de l'espagnol s'était adoucit._

_"- Et toi, tu es amoureux ?" Avant demandé le petit garçon en toute innocence._

_Un sourire de fauve était apparu sur les lèvres fines du Capricorne._

_"- Oui… Mais… Ce sera pour plus tard…"_

_"- Ho…"_

_  
Le bambin ne s'en était pas plus inquiété du haut de ses huit ans. Pour l'instant, la plomberie ne l'intéressait en rien._

_Malheureusement, six ans plus tard, son corps adolescent n'était plus si calme._

_Perdu dans son sommeil, il se tordait de désir pour des mains anonymes qui pourraient apaiser sa fièvre._


	4. Chapter 4

**Echo**

Note : les parties en italiques se passent vers la précédente guerre sainte

Note bis : les chevaliers d'or de Lost Canvas faisant plus vieux que ceux de Kurumada, j'estime que leur moyenne d'age lors de la guerre est entre 26 et 30 ans, 35 pour le gémeaux.

Chapitre 4

Shion se réveilla avec une sourde migraine et une main blanche. Mu s'était lové contre lui dans son sommeil et avait posé sa tête sur sa main.

Quelqu'un avait posé une couverture usée mais propre sur eux.

"- HA ! Tout de même !"

Le pope se redressa, réveillant Mu en même temps.

"- Shura ?"

Le capricorne était resté près de son compagnon.

Encore un peu chiffonné, le pope eut besoin d'un moment pour retrouver ses esprits.

"- Vous vous êtes épuisés à sauver Rune sans préparation." Gronda un peu Shura avant de leur tendre un bol de gruau.

Les deux hommes firent la grimace.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette horreur ?"

"- C'est de l'épeautre, il pousse près du Lethé… C'est la seule chose qui pousse aux enfers à part des fleurs qui ne servent à rien et une espèce de pomme dont le simple parfum est mortel." Expliqua Valentine, assis contre les jambes de Rhadamanthe en mangeant lentement l'infâme brouet.

Shion fit la moue.

Les Enfers étaient vraiment dans un état pitoyable.

"- Ca a l'air d'aller un peu mieux…"

"- Le sceau de purification a fonctionné." Expliqua Saga qui baignait Minotaure sous les protestations du Spectre.

Il était peut-être faible mais pas au point de se faire laver comme un bébé par un chevalier d'or !!!

Saga lui colla un coup de gant humide sur le nez.

"- Chut, petit."

Scandalisé et choqué, le spectre se tut. Il faisait au moins une tête de plus que le chevalier d'or et ce n'était pas les quelques mois qui les séparaient qui…

Eaque gloussa.

La tête de Gordon valait son pesant de hérissons.

Maintenant réveillé à défaut d'être rassasié, Shion se redressa.

Ses heures passées sur le sol dur et froid lui laissaient les reins raides mais il pouvait fonctionner.

Il commença par vérifier l'état de santé de Rune, puis celui des rares autres spectres.

Aucun n'était plus dans un état critique mais il ne leur fallait pas quitter la bibliothèque.

Minos s'étira lourdement.

Les joues roses malgré ses yeux caves, il remercia chaleureusement d'avoir sauvé son subordonné.

Shion ne put retenir son sourire.

"- Mais ce n'est rien…"

Une lueur que le vieux bélier n'eut aucune peine à traduire passa dans les yeux du juges lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur son serviteur.

"- Ne restez pas silencieux." Souffla encore le pope en passant rapidement près du juge.

Minos resta immobile une seconde, choqué et gêné.

Il s'agenouilla près de Rune pour lui effleurer le front des doigts.

Le perdre maintenant…

Shion soupira.

"- Essayez tous de dormir." Conseilla-t-il aussi bien aux chevaliers qu'aux spectres. "Tout le monde en a besoin… Toi aussi Mu. Je vais veiller."

"- Tu es sur ?" S'inquiéta Mu.

"- Si je te le dis…"

Un à un, les chevaliers aussi bien sur les spectres se rallongèrent pour un repos bien mérité.  
Shion n'avait pas besoin de forcer pour sentir une partie du cosmos de ses hommes se mêler à celui, faible et fuyant des spectres.

Pendant sa sieste, ses chevaliers d'or n'étaient pas restés inactifs.

Malgré leur manque d'habitude, ils avaient transmis une partie de leur force aux spectres.

Il leur fallait se reposer à présent.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus que le bruit des respirations plus calmes mais encore un peu sifflantes des spectres et le bruissement des couvertures pour troubler le silence.

Shion s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, aussi près que possible de la limite des sceaux créés par Saga.

Le travail du gémeau était remarquable compte tenu du temps qu'il avait eut et de la qualité du sang utilisé.

Shion fit le vide dans son esprit.

L'état des Enfers le laissait particulièrement inquiet.

Presque une décennie s'était écoulée depuis leur retour à la vie mais c'était seulement maintenant que les Juges faisaient appel à eux ?

Le pope jeta un coup d'œil à ses hommes.

Près du feu, Mu s'était endormit dans les bras d'Aiolia. Shion était encore mal à l'aise de leur relation. Non qu'il dénie à Mu le droit à avoir un compagnon. Simplement, il ne trouvait pas que le Lion correspondait au caractère de Mu, pas plus qu'il ne pensait Aiolia réellement heureux avec son fils. Ho, ils étaient amis proches, parfaitement compatibles au lit mais… Ils restaient ensemble par habitude plus d'autre chose.

Aioros dormait étroitement serré entre les jumeaux. A l'inverse, le trio semblait parfaitement assortit. Un petit sourire monta aux lèvres du pope. Si pendant quelques temps les jumeaux avaient été totalement identiques, le temps commençait à faire son œuvre. Là où les tempes de Kanon restaient immaculées, celles de Saga commençaient à blanchir visiblement. Au rythme où ça allait, l'aîné des gémeaux serait probablement blanc comme neige avant dix ans. Ca lui donnait un air de respectabilité qui charmait Aioros et éclater de rire Kanon. Shion était d'accord avec le cadet des jumeaux. Saga n'avait rien de respectable et ce n'étaient pas quelques mèches blanches qui allaient y changer quoi que ce soit. Bien sur, le pope soupçonnait largement Kanon de teindre des mèches blanches identiques sur ses propres tempes mais….

Un fin sourire monta aux lèvres du pope.

Qu'il les aimait ses sales gamins….

Dans un coin, Aphrodite dormait, appuyé contre le mur, DeathMask roulé en boule dans son giron. Qui aurait pu croire que dans ce couple évident le dominant soit le poisson ? Ho, probablement pas au lit, mais il suffisait qu'Aphrodite lève la main pour que le Cancer soit à ses ordres. C'était mignon… ho moins, le poussin tenait en respect la folie du Cancer autant que DeathMask contrôlait la paranoïa d'Aphrodite…

Et les labradors…. Camus et Milo. Le premier couple des chevaliers d'or. Déclaré à cinq ans, consommé à douze (il avait demandé), le couple s'était établit dans un petit train-train confortable qui satisfaisait aussi bien le verseau patachon que le scorpion plus flamboyant. Pour l'instant, les deux hommes dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête sur les livres que le verseau avait commencé à entasser pour les lire dès qu'il pourrait. S'il n'en barbotait pas un ou deux avant de partir, le pope s'estimerait satisfait.

Shaka lui dormait en position du lotus, comme souvent. Shion ne savait pas trop s'il dormait ou méditait mais il penchait plutôt pour la première possibilité, l'hindou ne flottait pas. Celui là, Shion s'était longuement demandé a qui irait ses faveurs. Il aurait pu parier pour Mu, mais se serait lourdement trompé. S'il n'y avait eut Marine et Sheena pour sortir en douce du temple de la vierge accompagnées de deux copines à elle, le pope n'aurait jamais soupçonné la vérité. Malgré son apparence assez féminine, la Vierge était…. Un dépravé à la libido exacerbée qui ne passait pas une nuit sans au moins deux ou trois délicieuses filles dans son lit.

Dohko lui restait…. Dohko….

De mémoire, jamais le pope ne l'avait vu avec qui que ce soit. Il faudrait qu'il enquête de ce côté-là tient…

Et son Shura… Son Capricorne… Comme il l'aimait ce jeune chevalier, son chevalier, au vrai sens du terme. Comme l'avait été El Cid avant lui. Pour l'instant, il dormait près de Mu et Aiolia, protecteur du fils de son amant même dans son sommeil.

Shion ne savait pas si c'était voulu de la part du Capricorne, mais il était toujours comme ça, prêt à prendre la place de Shion auprès de Mu le cas échéant…

Shion retint un petit gloussement.

Oui, Shura faisait une parfaite belle mère.

Le sourire du pope fondit quelque peu.

Non loin de son fils, Rhadamanthe s'était allongé, collé à Valentine et Sylphide. Machinalement, il avait passé ses bras autours de ses épaules en un geste protecteur qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Les Spectre restaient des hommes après tout…

Minos gardait contre lui Rune, Eaque couvait à moitié Kagaho et Violate.

Ce dernier avait fait sourire Shion.

La jeune femme avait reprit vie dans un corps masculin, probablement avec raison. Elle…il aurait ainsi plus de chance d'avoir quelque chose du Garuda.

Shion ferma finalement les yeux.

Ses épaules se détendirent pendant qu'il tombait dans une légère transe.

Très vite il eut la sensation d'une main qui se posait sur son épaule.

Il savait qu'il s'agissait juste d'une impression, qu'il n'y avait personne près de lui, aussi n'ouvrit-il pas les yeux.

La main quitta son épaule pour glisser sur son bras puis sa taille.

La caresse était juste amicale, pas vraiment sensuelle mais indéniablement affectueuse.

_"- Tu es devenu bel homme…"_ Ronronna une voix

Shion tressaillit.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Sans surprise, il était seul.

Son regard chercha immédiatement DeathMask.

Le Cancer dormait du sommeil du juste dans les bras d'Aphrodite, une même de cheveux du poisson serré dans son poing comme le doudou d'un enfant.

De temps à autre, il se caressait la joue machinalement avec les doux cheveux avant de soupirer puis de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le sommeil.

Le pope du prendre une longue inspiration pour reprendre son calme.

Il lui fallait dresser un plan d'action à mettre en place dès le lendemain.

La première chose à faire serait de libérer les spectres prisonniers du chapelet de Shaka.

Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Les âmes des morts devaient impérativement être canalisées avant qu'un problème ne se pose.

La bouche du pope se dessécha.

Derrière de petites lunettes ovale, un verseau mort de puis bien des années le fixait avec calme et tranquillité.

Degel referma en silence le livre qu'il lisait avant de le remettre en place.

Lorsque le fantôme eut disparu dans les ombres, Shion quitta lourdement sa place.

Un peu de sueur glacée coulait dans son dos.

A pas lents, il s'enfonça dans le rayonnage abandonné par l'ancien verseau.

Il trouva sans peine le livre qu'il venait de remettre en place : il était couvert de givre.

Les mains tremblantes, Shion le sortit de la bibliothèque pour l'ouvrir à la page marquée.

"- La Guerre des Gaules, par César…. Quel message veux tu me faire passer mon vieil ami."

Dégel avait toujours eut un humour bien plus intense et surtout, bien plus tordu qu'on n'aurait pu le penser.

Peut-être était-ce réellement un message.

Peut-être était-ce simplement l'humour étrange du verseau.

Il aurait fallut Kardia pour traduire.

Shion reposa le livre à sa place sans voir l'enveloppe à l'intérieur en glisser et tomber sous le meuble.

***

Rhadamanthe mangeait son gruau sans vraiment se formaliser de son goût de moisit.  
C'était la seule chose qu'ils avaient à manger depuis des mois de tout façon alors…

Ils étaient tous réveillés depuis une petite heure.

La première chose avait été les soins aux malades trop faibles pour s'entretenir eux même.

Ca ne dérangeait pas plus le Juge.

Depuis qu'ils avaient été ramenés à la vie près de deux ans auparavant avec ses deux frères Juges, puis que les huit autres étaient revenus et les choses s'étaient compliquées.

Lorsqu'ils n'étaient que trois, ils avaient pu se débrouiller entre eux. Leur cosmos, s'il n'était plus très vaillant, leur permettait de rester en vie et les réserves des enfers, déplacées dans la froideur du Cocyte, leur permettait de tenir…  
Mais…Avec le réveil de leurs huit subordonnés…

Rhadamanthe avait fondu en larme en voyant Sylphide et Valentine, comme Minos devant Rune et Eaque devant Violate. Kagaho avait juste grommelé un peu, les joues roses, d'être serré contre son plus ou moins chef. Charon avait filé sans attendre son reste vers sa barque adorée tendis que Gordon se désolait de l'absence de Queen.

Puis les enfers avaient commencées à s'effondrer sous les coups de boutoir de l'extérieur…

Les Juges avaient fait exploser leur cosmos pour chasser les intrus.

Ils y avaient réussit mais avaient passé plusieurs jours dans le comas après ça.  
Depuis, les trois hommes sentaient en permanence la présence d'autres dieux faire les cents pas à leurs frontières.

Ils avaient besoin d'être plus fort et plus nombreux s'ils voulaient une chance de sauver leur monde.

Et malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient le faire seul.

"- HA NON ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !!" Hurla soudain Aphrodite en se redressant avant de jeter son bol contre le mur avec une grimace de dégoût.

Le bol plein se brisa.

Son contenu se répandit sur le sol.

Immédiatement, Gordon se précipita pour récupérer ce qu'il pouvait.

Ils n'avaient pas les moyens de gaspiller quoi que ce soit.

Rhadamanthe détourna la tête.

Il avait honte.

Honte de ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

Plus mesuré, Camus reposa lui aussi son bol intact.

"- Aphrodite à raison, grand pope, Juges… Vous n'allez pas reprendre de force avec cette…chose, que je ne qualifierais même pas de nourriture pour cochons. Où est la cuisine ?"

Milo bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds.

Il avait l'habitude de jouer les marmitons avec son Camus.

Minos reposa le bol vide qu'il venait d'aider Rune à manger.

"- Pourquoi faire ? Nous n'avons rien à faire cuire dedans."

"- Pour l'instant." Coupe Camus avant de se tourner comme une furie vers Dohko.

On venait de manquer de respect aux papilles gustatives du français et çà, c'était une offense qu'il ne laisserait jamais passer.

"- Vieux maître, du sang ! Saga, à ton parchemin et des plumes, il va falloir des sceaux pour purifier la cuisine. Mu, Shaka, vous êtes les deux meilleurs téléporteurs. Je vais vous donner une localisation, vous allez téléporter tout ce qu'il y a là bas dans la cuisine."

"- Heu… Camus… Tu veux… Qu'on vole quelqu'un ?"

Camus renifla avec hauteur.

"- C'est juste une grande surface, ils passeront ça en perte et profit, c'est prévu dans les comptes. Maintenant, au travail. Ces spectres ne seront bon à rien tant qu'ils n'auront pas quelque chose dans l'estomac et je REFUSE de voir cet espèce de crépis pour soue de sanglier s'approcher une fois encore de mon gosier !" Protesta encore le verseau.

Malgré son irritation à devoir encore servir d'encre, Dohko ne put que glousser. Camus était toujours renversant quand son sens du goût et du confort étaient mis à mal.

Avec un soupir, Mu et Shaka s'installèrent en tailleur face à face, leurs genoux et leurs mains au contact.

Camus leur ouvrit son esprit pour qu'ils puisse piocher l'adresse à piller pendant que Saga s'était installé sur le sol, à quatre pattes, les fesses en l'air, et couvrait de longs rectangles de parchemin de sang de la balance.

"- Ca s'appelle comment mon Camus là où tu les envois ?"

Les premières caisses commencèrent à apparaître autour d'eux.

Milo piocha dans la première.

Il en sortit une bouteille de champagne.

"- Camus…"

"- Fauchon, mon Milo… Fauchon…" Avoua le verseau pendant qu'un aquarium remplit de homards vivant se téléportait près d'une bibliothèque."

"- Camus !!!" Protesta le scorpion.

Une pile de matelas et de linge de maison de qualité commença à s'entasser près des truffes, du vinaigre balsamique, des fruits frais, des tomates, des longes de porc et des quartiers de bœuf bio.

"- Ha tient, ils font dans le matériel d'intérieur maintenant."

La sueur au front, Mu et Shaka continuaient à piller proprement l'intégralité du magasin.

Une caisse enregistreuse apparut sur une table. Immédiatement, elle s'ouvrit pour cracher de gros billets.

Camus s'approcha pour empocher l'argent.

"- Pour les faux frais…." Expliqua-t-il sans se soucier que ses frères soient presque tous à se rouler par terre de rire, pas plus que de l'air hébété et de plus en plus affamé des spectres.

Enfin, la douche de victuailles se tarit.

En nage, les deux chevaliers d'or se séparèrent.

"- Fiouuuu, Camus, t'as intérêt à faire des étincelles !" Prévint Mu.

Le français lâcha un reniflement hautain.

"- Pendant que je prépare tout ça, allez donc ranger ce que je ne vais pas utiliser." Expliqua le verseau avec un panier au bras qu'il remplissait de caisse en caisse et de présentoir en bocal. "Et puis, les matelas seront sans doute plus confortables que ce qu'il y a ici." Proposa-t-il aux spectres. "Aphrodite, Milo !"

Les deux marmitons se ruèrent à la suite de Camus qui attrapa Saga au passage.

La cuisine principale était trois étages plus bas, mais la cuisine d'été de la bibliothèque était attenante.

Très vite, de bonnes odeurs commencèrent à envahir la pièce.

La bave aux lèvres, Rhadamanthe tentait comme il pouvait de conserver un minimum de prestance mais son estomac hurlant de son vide intersidéral ne l'aidait pas à se faire.

"- Il…est toujours comme ça ?" S'inquiéta le Juge auprès de Kanon.

Les deux hommes étaient morts ensemble, ça leur donnait un certain lien quand même.

Le cadet des gémeaux eut un sourire amusé.

"- Camus ? Il ne faut pas se mettre entre lui et la cuisine… ou entre lui et ses livres…"

L'estomac d'Eaque hurla ses protestations.

"- désolé."

Camus reparu assez vite.

"- Bon, Je n'ai pas prit le temps de faire de la haute gastronomie, juste de quoi vous remplir l'estomac." S'excusa le verseau en posant une énorme marmite remplie de pattes bolognaise maison sur une dés tables après en avoir retiré les livres."

Shion ne put faire autre chose que prendre sa place dans la ligne d'affamer pendant que Camus servait.

Il avait toujours aimé la cuisine des verseaux.

***

_Le jour avait été court. Comme tous ses frères du mois de décembre._

_Comme tous les ans à la même époque, Harukei avait décidé de venir au Sanctuaire fêter Noël avec son jumeau.  
Non qu'il se soucie de cette fête païenne, mais il avait ainsi une excuse pour voir son frère._

_Sage ne se plaignait jamais de la présence de son jumeau bien sur. Il l'adorait. Il ne se plaignait pas non plus de l'excuse qu'il prenait._

_Même s'ils servaient tous Athéna, ils étaient encore en temps de paix. Ils pouvaient bien profiter de cette fête…_

_Shion du haut de ses quinze ans fuyait la présence de son maître comme la peste._

_Il avait fait de son mieux pour gagner très vite son armure et ne plus jamais revoir Harukei, ce n'était pas pour subir sa présence chez lui !_

_Heureusement, Harukei n'était qu'un chevalier d'argent et même s'il était son maître, Shion pouvait se terrer dans sa maison sans que personne ne lui pose de question._

_Shion aurait bien voulu profiter du dîner qui était servit au temple du pope, comme les autres, mais l'idée de supporter les moqueries de son maître, surtout ici ! parmi les autres chevaliers d'or, lui était insupportable. S'il se fichait que Dohko ou Asmita entende Harukei raconter des histoires sur son compte de "quand il était petit", il n'aurait pas supporté les quolibets que n'aurait pas manqué de lui renvoyer Manigoldo… ou pire peut-être… El Cid…_

_Le jeune bélier rosit._

_Il n'en parlerait jamais à personne bien sur, mais il adorait le digne Capricorne._

_El Cid était pour lui la quintessence même du chevalier : Digne, puissant, honorable, fort, beau, désirable…_

_L'adolescent secoua vigoureusement la tête._

_Non mais à quoi pensait-il ?_

_Le capricorne avait près de douze ans de plus que lui ! Si même il pouvait être prit d'un intérêt romantique pour quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un ne serait probablement pas un garçon ! Et encore moins un petit mouton à peine arrivé au Sanctuaire._

_Le jeune bélier soupira._

_Il fallait qu'il arrête de rêver ainsi._

_Il n'était pas une princesse et El Cid n'était pas son chevalier servant…Malheureusement…_

_Certes, depuis qu'il était tout petit, le Capricorne avait toujours était là pour le sortir des ennuis, le protéger et lui enseigner ce qu'il pouvait mais…_

_C'était juste qu'il était un gamin maladroit qui n'était pas capable de se débrouiller tout seul… Son maître avait raison sur ce point au moins._

_On gratta à sa porte._

_Il faisait nuit noire à présent._

_Il était presque minuit même._

_Shion n'avait pas vu passer l'heure._

_Un peu surpris, il alla ouvrir. Personne ne passait chez lui quand il y était._

_"- Ho !.... El Cid… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"_

_  
Sans le vouloir, le jeune bélier se sentit sourire._

_Le Capricorne lui offrit sa main._

_"- Tu n'es pas venu au dîner… Une fois de plus…"_

_Shion haussa les épaules._

_"- Mon maître est là." Expliqua le jeune homme._

_Il avait toujours trouvé facile de parler au Capricorne. El Cid était toujours prêt à l'écouter._

_"- Je sais…. Je n'y suis pas allé non plus… Asmita non plus. Quand à Degel, il est enfermé chez lui à jouer les baby-sitter auprès de Kardia._

_La maladie du Scorpion n'était un secret pour personne._

_"- Il va plus mal ?"_

_El Cid haussa les épaules._

_Plus mal, moins mal, la maladie de Kardia le conduirait à la mort. Ils le savaient tous. La question était de savoir si la maladie aurait raison de Kardia ou si Kardia aurait raison d'elle en l'utilisant sur quelqu'un comme il avait un soir expliqué qu'il le ferait le jour où il aurait décidé de mourir._

_"- Il est comme d'habitude. Mais Degel ne veut pas qu'il fasse d'effort…Alors il a préparé un dîné rien que pour lui…Et pour nous… Tu viens ?"_

_  
Surpris, Shion se laissa traîner par El Cid le long des escaliers. _

_Les joues roses, il ne protesta pas lorsque le Capricorne passa "en toute innocence" un bras autour de sa taille pour le retenir de glisser sur une congère._

_Arrivé au onzième étage, il s'attabla près du couple des lieux, El cid à sa droite, et Asmita en face de lui._

_Il goûta pour la première fois de sa vie à la cuisine française._

_Vers quatre heures du matin, El Cid le raccompagna chez lui.  
Avant de l'abandonner, il effleura ses lèvres des siennes puis lui donna un petit cadeau recouvert d'un tissu rouge et d'un ruban._

_Gêné, Shion le remercia._

_Lorsque le Bélier releva les yeux, le Capricorne avait déjà filé._

_***_

Shion soupira.  
Dégel avait été un aussi bon cuisinier que l'était Camus.

Machinalement, il joua avec la petite médaille frappée du sceau d'Athéna qui lui pendait au col.

Sur l'autre face de la médaille, un petit capricorne stylisé prenait toute la place.


	5. Chapter 5

**Echo**

Note : les parties en italiques se passent vers la précédente guerre sainte

Note bis : les chevaliers d'or de Lost Canvas faisant plus vieux que ceux de Kurumada, j'estime que leur moyenne d'age lors de la guerre est entre 26 et 30 ans, 35 pour le gémeaux.

Chapitre 5

Le silence résonnait plus fort qu'un coup de gong dans les jardins du palais d'Hadès.

Sur le petit balcon de la bibliothèque, Shion cherchait des yeux quelque chose. Rien en particulier, juste quelque chose qui bouge, quelque chose d'actif, quelque chose de vivant…

Mais il n'y avait rien… rien du tout…

Shion et ses chevaliers étaient arrivés avec Rhadamanthe depuis deux semaines à présent.

Chaque jour, ils s'épuisaient à aider la petite dizaine de spectres pour remettre en état les enfers, ou tout au moins, l'étage du palais d'Hadès dans lequel ils vivaient.

De tous, c'était Camus qui travaillait le plus pour l'instant.  
Confiné à la cuisine, il préparait de quoi gaver les spectres en six bons repas par jours.

Ils avaient bien besoin de ça pour remettre des muscles sur leurs carcasses décharnées et récupérer un peu de cosmos.

Ses attentions commençaient déjà à avoir de bons résultats d'ailleurs. Valentine pouvait se lever à présent et l'aidait même pour les pâtisseries. Rune était sortit de la zone critique et parvenait même à se lever une heure ou deux par jour. Il n'était toujours pas en grande forme mais ne risquait plus la mort à chaque instant.

Le pope soupira silencieusement.

La situation lui paraissait un peu surréaliste.

Lui, Shion, grand pope d'Athéna, devait aider les Spectres d'Hadès à remettre en état les enfers pour éviter que la vie sur terre ne s'effondre.

Il doutait que ses chevaliers comprennent bien la situation. Sans gestion des morts, il ne pouvait y avoir de naissance. Le nombre des âmes était fini. Il fallait donc qu'elles soient guidées pour leur retour sur terre. Sans cela, les femmes n'accoucheraient bientôt, tout au moins, en Europe du sud, que d'enfants morts nés… Ho, les petits corps pourraient être maintenant en vie, puisque viable… mais… il n'y aurait pas d'âme dedans, aucune vie…

Il fallait donc faire vite.

Deux bras puissants se glissèrent autour de sa taille, attirant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

"- Tu penses trop." Se plaignit Shura en se serrant contre lui.

Shion ferma les yeux pour profiter de la sensation du corps mâle de son amant contre lui. Il aimait sentir sa possessivité. Il aimait sentir son armure dure et solide qui cognait contre lui.

Même s'il n'en avait aucun besoin, il adorait sentir Shura chercher à le dominer et le protéger. C'était bon… très bon.

Un petit soupir de plaisir lui échappa lorsque les mains gantées d'or de son amant se glissèrent dans les fentes de sa robe. Seuls ceux qui la portaient, ou ceux qui l'enlevaient, savaient où étaient ses fentes presque invisibles utilisées parfois pour cacher une dague ou faciliter l'enfourchement d'une mouture…Shura se serra plus fort contre lui, lui arrachant un petit geignement.

"- Shu…Shura…"

"- La ferme." Siffla le capricorne.

Shura ouvrit la ceinture du pope avant de glisser ses mains dans son pantalon. Shion rougit furieusement.

"- Shura !!! Si…Si quelqu'un…"

"- Alors tais-toi." Ordonna rudement le chevalier d'or en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui.

On était la "nuit", même s'il n'y avait jamais ni jour ni nuit aux enfers mais un éternel crépuscule, aussi les rideaux de la porte fenêtre étaient-ils tirés.

Shura feula doucement. Il adorait l'habitude qu'avait Shion de ne jamais mettre de sous vêtements.

Il effleura son membre de la paume, satisfait de le sentir se raidir immédiatement sous ses doigts, docile colonne de chair qui ne répondait qu'a son désir.

Shion se mordit les lèvres. Les yeux clos, il serra les doigts sur la balustrade du balcon.

Déesse, Shura allait avoir sa peau…et le risque de se faire surprendre n'en était que meilleur.

Shura repoussa la robe de son amant pendant qu'il descendait son jeans sur ses cuisses, juste assez pour le faire sien.

Il le poussa rudement aux épaules.

Shion arqua les reins, offert.

Il adorait lorsque Shura était aussi dominant… surtout qu'il ne l'était jamais !!

Une vague d'angoisse l'étreignit soudain.

Il chercha à se retourner mais Shura l'en empêcha.

Le capricorne posséda rudement son amant avant de coller son torse gainé de son armure au dos du pope.

Il passa un bras autour de son torse avant de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et de lui faire de petits suçons sur la gorge.

"- Ne me résiste pas, Shion… S'il te plait…" Murmura doucement Shura avec une trace incertaine dans la voix.

Il était si rare qu'il prenne la main haute… il craignait toujours que Shion le repousse.

Shion se détendit, soulagé. C'était bien Shura, son Shura qui lui faisait l'amour…

Il referma les yeux.

L'étreinte de son amant était d'autant plus violente et passionnée qu'elle était clandestine. Il ne fallait pas qu'on les entende ou qu'on les voit.

"- Shura…. Shura…." Murmura le pope en tournant la tête pour dévorer les lèvres de son amant.

Le capricorne répondit au baiser avec passion.

Shion était si chaud contre lui. S'était si bon de le dominer ainsi…

"- Shion…" Roucoula Shura avant de lui mordre encore la gorge.

Shura était toujours un grand mordeur.

Shion se laissa faire. Il se sentait à la limite mais voulait sentir la semence de Shura en lui avant de s'assouvir.

La main de Shura sur sa hanche la quitta pour se glisser sur son bas ventre.

Shion retint un petit cri qu'il étouffa dans un nouveau baiser avec son amant. Shura était un merveilleux tricheur.

L'étreinte du capricorne s'accéléra.

Si l'un ni l'autre ne voulait prendre leur temps. Ils voulaient juste s'assouvir.

Shura mordit soudain brutalement la naissance de l'épaule de son amant.

Shion feula avant de prendre son plaisir à son tour.

Epuisé, il s'appuya contre Shura, hors d'haleine.

Le capricorne le serra contre lui le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il retourna Shion puis s'agenouilla rapidement entre ses jambes pour le nettoyer rapidement de la langue. Shion glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Shura se redressa tout en refermant le pantalon de son amant avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Le pope goutta sa propre semence sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Appuyé contre le mur, une étincelle jalouse et brutale au fond des yeux, El Cid fixait le couple avec furie.

Shion serra machinalement Shura contre lui.

Le fantôme disparut.

Le pope tressaillit.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

"- Je…Crois qu'il est plus que temps que nous nous mettions vraiment au travail."

Shura approuva.

Quelques minutes d'intimité volées sur un balcon ne serait jamais aussi bonnes que ce dont il avait l'habitude entre les bras de son compagnon.

Shion le garda encore possessivité contre lui encore quelques minutes.

Shura posa sa tête contre son épaule pour profiter encore un peu de leur intimité retrouvée.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque Mu vint les chercher.

***

Une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, Rhadamanthe fixait son adversaire avec circonspection.

Dans sa main gauche, un fouet.  
Dans la droite, la casserole remplie de lait chaud.

Et devant lui, sur le plan de travail, un grand bol saladier remplit de crème…

"- Ca va cuire la crème."

"- Mais non." Rassura Camus qui montait un roux pour préparer une béchamel.

"- Si, j'en suis sur."

"- Je te dis que non."

Le chevalier d'or finit sa sauce avant de se tourner vers son marmiton improvisé.

Lorsque Valentine lui avait avoué, le rose au joue, qu'il était le seul à ne pas risquer de faire brûler une casserole d'eau, Camus avait décidé que tous les spectres en état de bouger viendraient l'aider les uns après les autres, au moins histoire de connaître la base de la cuisine.

C'était au tour de Rhadamanthe d'aider pour le déjeuner et le pauvre Juge ne s'en sortait pas vraiment bien.

Un tablier en vichy bleu autour de la taille, il avait déjà réussit à faire brûler des œufs et faire partir par le fond du lait.

Imperturbable, Camus faisait appel à toute la patience que l'éducation de deux mômes de sept ans lui avait fait développer.

"- Je vais te montrer." Offrit-il.

Il prit le fouet et la casserole des mains du juge pour verser une partie du lait. Immédiatement, il battit énergiquement le tout. Petit à petit, il incorpora tout le lait.

"- Tu vois. Comme tu fouettes, le lait n'a pas le temps de cuire la crème… Allez, fait pareil pour les deux autres saladiers."

Le Juge prit la seconde casserole et le second saladier. Suspicieux, il imita le verseau avant de tout poser.

"- Heu….Chevalier ?"

Camus soupira silencieusement. Le pauvre anglais était plus dangereux dans une cuisine que Shaka lui-même. Au moins l'hindou parvenait à se faire du thé sans mettre le feu à sa maison !

"- …. Mais…Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?" S'interrogea Camus devant la masse épaisse qui débordait du saladier.

"- Ben…Comme toi…"

Camus ne pu retenir un sourire.

"- Tu as battu trop fort, tu as monté la crème en beurre !"

Rhadamanthe jeta un regard noir et piteux à ses instruments avant que Camus ne le console d'une petite tape sur le bras.

"- Ce n'est pas grave. C'est bon aussi le beurre maison."

Sans se démonter, le Verseau prit la motte de beurre, le pressa, puis rajouta du gros sel avant de lui donner une forme dans un bol puis de mettre le tout dans la réserve.

"- Je crois que t'enseigner la cuisine va être un peu plus compliqué que prévu…" S'excusa Camus qui devait déjà gérer les estomacs perpétuellement vides de ses collègues et des autres spectres. "MU !!! Tu as un peu de temps s'il te plait ?"

L'agneau posa le pantalon qu'il reprisait sur la pile de linge qu'il ravaudait.

Tous les serviteurs étaient morts en même temps que leurs maîtres, il fallait bien s'occuper de ca aussi. Comme pour le reste, les chevaliers montraient aux spectres comment se débrouiller.

"- Un problème Camus ?"

Le verseau désigna le Juge, très digne dans son surplis avec son tablier à carreau.

"- Notre Wyvern national à quelques difficultés à faire cuire de l'eau. Peux-tu t'occuper de lui montrer quelques trucs ? Je dois faire avancer le déjeuner et je ne vais pas avoir le temps de faire les deux."

Mu sourit au Wyvern.

Ses beaux yeux bleus verts étincelèrent d'amusement, bien différent de l'humour contrôlé du verseau.

"- Bien sur. Nos estomacs d'abord! Remet toi aux fourneaux Camus. Je m'occupe de la bestiole à écaille."

Un peu vexé, Rhadamanthe fit la moue.

"- Bestiole ?"

Mu rit doucement.

Le spectre avala sa salive.

Le jeune bélier avait une innocence de façade presque aussi solide que la tranquillité forcée du pope. Comme pour le vieux bélier, il était sur que cette innocence de façade camouflait une force et une dureté proche de celle du diamant.

***

La nuit était tombée.

Enfin… les rideaux de la bibliothèque avaient été tirés une fois de plus que le crépuscule éternel des Enfers.

La lumière perpétuel et immobile mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau de Milo.

Depuis deux semaines, le pauvre scorpion se sentait de plus en plus fébrile.

Il n'en parlait à personne mais il avait des impressions bizarres et diffuses qu'il n'aimait pas.  
C'était aussi pour ça qu'il restait au maximum près de ses frères.

Lorsque son tour de garde arrivait, comme ce soir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner.

Pas de froid, mais de malaise.

Régulièrement, il percevait du coin de l'œil du mouvement là où il n'y en avait pas. Parfois, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui effleurait la joue où lui caressait le cou.

Une fois, il s'était même réveillé, un cri au bord des lèvres, après avoir rêvé que Camus se penchait sur lui en lui murmurant qu'il allait le soigner, que tout irait bien… Puis le froid l'avait paralysé et il avait eut l'impression que son sang se glaçait dans ses veines et que son cœur s'arrêtait sous le froid.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Camus dormait comme à son habitude, un bras sous la tête et la main glissée sous la chemise de son scorpion.

Milo l'avait serré contre lui, encore glacé de son cauchemar.

A présent, il n'était plus sur que s'en était un.

A plusieurs reprises, il avait eut l'impression que Camus le suivait alors même qu'il était en cuisine.

C'était…effrayant.

Pour ne pas passer pour un fou, il n'en avait rien dit à ses frères.

Le chevalier d'or se frotta les yeux du poing pour en chasser le sommeil.

Il détestait cette sensation de flottement quand le sommeil menaçait de réclamer son dut. Ses frères se moqueraient sans doute de lui, mais il était un très gros dormeur. S'il n'avait pas ses dix heures de sommeil, il était ronchon et nauséeux au réveil. Il ne savait pas comment Camus faisait pour fonctionner avec seulement six à sept heures maximum par nuit.

Un lourd frisson le fit soudain grimacer.

Comme ses frères, il avait retiré son armure pour la nuit et le regrettait à présent.

Non qu'il eut froid. Simplement… il sentait… une présence…

Un peu effrayé, il quitta sa place près de Camus après avoir passé rapidement sa main dans ses cheveux comme un enfant donne une dernière caresse à sa peluche avant de se lever le matin pour aller courageusement à l'école.

"- Ya quelqu'un ?"

Une ombre passa à la périphérie de sa vision, le faisant sursauter.

Il se retourna, le souffle un peu court.

"- Y a quelqu'un ?" Répéta encore le scorpion d'une voix plus étouffée. "Camus ?"

Un livre dans les mains, le verseau le fixait avec un sourire calme.

"- Camus ??"

Le verseau referma son livre pour le remettre dans les rayonnages.

Milo détourna une seconde les yeux avant de frémir.

Camus était déjà contre lui.

Le scorpion frémit encore. Son amant était si froid !!! Tellement froid….

Normalement, le verseau avait la peau brûlante comme un four cette fois…

La bouche de Milo se dessécha soudain.

C'était bien un verseau qui lui caressait la joue.  
Seulement… Ce n'était pas le sien.

"- Tu as l'air inquiet Kardia… Que t'arrive-t-il…."

Le Scorpion se dégagea avec violence.

Lorsqu'il chercha le verseau, il avait disparu.

Seule restait sur la joue la brûlure glacée de ses doigts.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Milo se précipita vers les corps endormit de ses frères et surtout, de son amant. Sans réfléchir, il le souleva de sa couverture pour le serrer contre lui.

Camus se réveilla en sursaut.

"- Q… Quoi ? Milo ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Milooo !!!" Protesta le verseau.

Milo l'embrassa passionnément avant d'appuyer son front sur le sien.

"- Je… je l'ai vu…"

"- Qui ? Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?" S'agaça un peu Camus

"- Toi… C'était… toi, mais pas toi…" Bafouilla encore le scorpion dont la panique ne diminuait pas.

Peu a peu réveillés par le tumulte, les spectres comme les chevaliers d'or se rapprochèrent du couple.

Un peu grondeur, Camus finit par secouer son amant.

"- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?"

Shion s'accroupit près du couple.

"- Milo ? Calme toi… Tu ne deviens pas fou… Je l'ai vu aussi mais je n'ai pas pensé à vous prévenir…"

"- grand pope ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" S'inquiéta Mu en s'accroupissant près de son maître.

Shion se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"- Le verseau que Milo a vu..." Il leva les yeux vers Dohko. "C'était Degel…"

La Balance pâlit.

"- Donc… C'était bien Deutéros l'autre jour…."

"- Ou Aspros…" Confirma Shion

"- Ou les deux…"

"- Plutôt les deux… J'ai vu El Cid aussi…"

"- Pas Deudeu !!!" Gémit Dohko en se frappant le crâne contre la plus proche colonne.

"- J'ai entendu Manigoldo à un moment… Et ne te plaint pas, de ce que tu m'en dit, tu as été très…proche de Deutéros."

"- Proche, proche…"

"- Il t'as mit un doigt quand même !"

"- SHION ! Ne dis pas ça comme si nous avions été intime ! C'est mon cœur qu'il a chopé son doigt, c'est tout !"

Les deux hommes continuèrent à échanger des vannes un moment jusqu'à ce que Mu, agacé, se pince la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

"- Dites…. Shion…..." Aucun succès. "Dokho…." Rien "Vieux maître !!!"

Trop occupés à se chambrer l'un l'autre, le pope et le vieux maître ne faisaient même plus attention à leurs jeunes collègues. Pas qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas a eux, juste…. Qu'ils faisaient baisser la tension comme ils pouvaient.

Mu les observa encore un instant en taptapant du pied sur le sol.

Aiolia l'entoura des bras.

"- Allons… Calme toi…"

Mu lui jeta un regard noir. Non, il n'avait aucune envie de se calmer et encore moins de laisser ces deux là faire joujou ! Il voulait des réponses ! Et puis c'était qui tous ces gens !"

"- LA FERME !!!" Rugit soudain Mu les yeux dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Shion et Dohko lui jetèrent un regard ennuyé, agacé d'être dérangé dans leur discussion de haute volée.

"- Qu'y a-t-il , Mu ?"

Le jeune bélier foudroya son maître du regard, vexé comme un rat que Shion prenne son éclat comme il aurait traité la colère d'un enfant de trois ans.

"- Si ces très dignes messieurs voulaient bien laisser tomber leur conversation hautement intellectuelle, peut-être auraient-ils la délicatesse de bien vouloir nous expliquer à nous autres, pauvres plébéiens qui sont ces gens dont vous parlez ?"

Le ton de l'agneau charriait tellement de glaçons qu'il aurait probablement pu donner du fil à retordre à un ours blanc.

Shion eut un sourire pour son élève.

"- Oui… Pardon Mu… Les enfants… Degel était le verseau à notre époque." Commença le pope en s'englobant avec Dohko. "Avec Dohko, nous étions les plus jeunes ors de notre génération. A part Régulus, le Lion, qui avait treize ans, tous les autres avaient entre vingt six et trente cinq ans. Les plus vieux étaient Aspro et Deuteros, les jumeaux des Gémeaux…." Le pope fit la grimace. "Pour faire simple, Aspro n'était guère plus stable que Saga à sa grande époque et avait à peut près les même idées. Bref… Aspro a été mit à mort mais à été recruté par Hadès comme Spectre."

Dohko eut un sourire railleur pour les Spectres qui écoutaient de toutes leurs oreilles. Ils n'avaient pas réellement de souvenir de cette précédente guerre. Des impressions diffuses, des sensations, mais pas de réels souvenir. Ils s'en retrouvaient tout aussi intéressés par la question que les chevaliers d'or.

"- Comme quoi, Hadès à rarement d'idées neuves hein ?"

Camus se permit un sourire en coin.

"- En effet…"

Dohko reprit les explications de Shion.

"- Dégel, le verseau et Kardia, du Scorpion étaient déjà très proches à l'époque. Je suppose que Dégel à revu son amant en toi, Milo… Rien de bien méchant."

"- Kardia était malade du cœur" Continua Shion. "Et c'est lui qui a tué Rhadamanthe la dernière fois."

Un peu scandalisé, le Wyvern croisa les bras sur son torse en grommelant.

"- Dégel est mort en combattant le dragon des mers de l'époque qui était aussi son ami d'enfance…"

Kanon se redressa d'un coup.

"- HA ! Alors ce sont ses os que j'ai trouvé dans le temple de Poséidon !!!"

Shion confirma.

"- Et si tu as trouvé un autre corps plus loin dans le temple…" Kanon confirma. "Ce sont les restes de Kardia. Qu'est ce que tu en a fait ?"

Kanon se racla la gorge.

Il détestait avoir tous les yeux sur lui comme ça. Sans compter Camus et Milo qui se tenaient pas la main et le fixaient avec des yeux de petits garçons qui désespéraient d'apprendre que le père noël existe bel et bien.

"- Je…. Je les ai enterré dans le champ d'algues florissantes derrière le temple de poséidon. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais… Il m'a semblé… indispensable de les enterrer ensemble."

Le verseau et le scorpion soupirèrent silencieusement.

Le père noël existait et il avait les cheveux bleus.

Shion et Dohko sourirent au jeune gémeau.

"- Merci Kanon…"

Le jeune homme rosit avant de se serrer contre son frère. Il venait toujours chercher protection auprès de son jumeau quand il se sentait mal à l'aise.

"- Et les autres avant nous ?" Insista Aldébaran qui voulait en apprendre plus sur leurs prédécesseurs.

Pour la plus part d'entre eux, ils ne connaissaient même pas leur nom. Le cimetière du Sanctuaire était régulièrement surpeuplé aussi les tombes étaient régulièrement vidées et les restes mis à l'abri dans les catacombes mais… Avec les tombes disparaissaient les noms des anciens… il n'y avait guère que les popes à se souvenir d'eux.

Camus se redressa.

"- Bon… plus personne ne va dormir pour se soir. Je vais aller faire du thé et vous allez nous racontez ça…"

Shion approuva l'idée.  
Très vite, il se retrouva avec Dohko assis sur un canapé, Shura assit près de lui, la tête sur ses genoux.

Autour d'eux, en demi cercle, Spectres et chevalier d'or s'étaient installés avec leurs couvertures sur leurs épaules et les matelas sous les fesses pour écouter dans le confort.

"- Rasgado était le Taureau à l'époque. Il était l'un des plus vieux. Lorsque la guerre à éclaté, il avait trois élève. Une fille et deux garçons. Tous sont morts pendant une attaque. Rasgado est mort le troisième après avoir lutté contre Cube et Winber. C'est Cube qui l'a achevé…. Mais…" Shion inclina la tête vers Kagaho. "Il est mort debout et certain ont le respect de leurs adversaires."

Le spectre haussa les épaules.

Lui se souvenait…

Shion sourit.

Il savait qu'il se souvenait.

"- Manigoldo était l'élève du précédent Pope. Il était le chevalier du Cancer, comme son maitre avant lui."

DeathMask sursauta.

Un Cancer avait été pope? Un cancer avait… fait des choses bien ?

"- Manigoldo était un gamin des rues que Sage, le grand pope à prit sous son aile. Il est mort en luttant contre Thanatos. Il à protégé son maitre le temps que Sage puisse enfermer Thanatos dans le coffret… Sage est mort peu après son élève. Sans leur sacrifice à tous deux, je ne sais pas comment nous nous en serions sortit après…"

DeathMask ferma les yeux avant d'appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule d'Aphrodite. Il était content…  
Des cancers avaient été forts et courageux. Tous les cancers n'étaient donc pas destinés à être complètement fou… il y avait de l'espoir pour lui !

"- Le premier a nous avoir quitté à l'époque… C'était Albafica… Le poisson… Il a protégé le village et le Sanctuaire au prix de sa vie avec sa plus terrible Technique. Il a tué Minos avec le Crimson Thorn."

Aphrodite lacha un petit cri de surprise avant de mettre ses mains devant sa bouche.

"- C'est…vrai ???" Souffla le poisson.

"- Oui…. Il est mort…. Seul… en nous protégeant tous…"

Aphrodite soupira.

"- Son successeur a interdit aux poissons qui l'on suivit d'utiliser cette technique. Elle n'a plus été enseignée à part oralement…. En plus…. Un remède a été trouvé contre la morsure des roses…"

"- je m'étais toujours posé la question" avoua Shion.

"- C'est…. Quelque chose qui n'est connu que des poissons." Expliqua Aphrodite sans vouloir s'étendre sur la méthode qu'ils utilisaient pour se protéger de contaminer leur sang.

Shion reprit son récit.

"- Le second à nous avoir quitté est Asmita. Il est mort en fabriquant le chapelet que tu porte Shaka… il a infusé tout son cosmos dedans et s'est finalement dissous dans l'éther, son devoir accomplit… J'avoue que je ne le connaissais pas trop… Je ne l'ai que peu vu, il sortait aussi peu qu'Albafica mais je sais qu'il était aveugle."

Shaka rosit.

Il n'avait jamais eut connaissance de ce détail.

Mu le chambra un peu.

"- Puis il y a eut Sisyphe…."

Dohko se mit à rigoler pendant que Shion fronçait les sourcils.

"- Sisyphe ?" Répéta Rune pour inciter le pope à continuer.

"- Le Sagittaire… C'est lui qui avait trouvé la précédente incarnation d'Athéna. Il avait aussi formé Regulus du lion."

"- certaines choses ne changent pas." Rit Aiolia.

"- Non en effet… Il s'est prit sa propre flèche dans le museau avait avoir attaqué un dieu sur un coup de tête sans réfléchir alors qu'il était le seul a avoir des informations capitales, puis il est mort après s'être arraché le cœur pour le mettre sur le plateau de Pharaon tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il trichait et qu'il ne pourrait le vaincre qu'en le tuant…"

Les joues écarlates sous la bêtise de son prédécesseur, Aioros baissa le nez.

Saga tendit la main pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"- J'ai toujours dit que les cheveux c'était pas très malin."

"- Ne me confond pas avec Pégase." Siffla le Sagittaire avec aigreur avant de bouder

"- A la décharge de Sisyphe, il était persuadé de faire au mieux."

"- Oui, enfin, ça a quand même coûté la vie à El Cid à l'arrivée." Renifla Dohko.

Shion redressa la tête.

La lueur de haine absolue qu'il lança à la balance cloua sur place le vieux maitre qui eut besoin d'une minute pour retrouver sa voix.

"- Qui est El Cid ?" Questionna Shura.

Shion glissa une main dans les cheveux de son amant avant de répondre d'une voix tendue.

"- Le précédent capricorne. Un homme… D'une grande force caractère, très droit, très digne…"

Le sourire triste du pope disparu soudain.

"- Excusez moi…"

Il se leva pour aller reprendre son calme sur le balcon. Il avait besoin d'air.

Dohko le regarda partir, désolé de sa bêtise.

Il allait le rejoindre mais Shura le retint.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?"

Dokho hésita.

Ce n'était pas à lui de dire certaines choses.

"- Il… il vaut mieux que tu lui demandes directement, Shura… Ce sera mieux…"

Le jeune capricorne fronça les sourcils.

Il voulait savoir mais… il était sur qu'il détesterait la réponse.

"- Je vais aller le voir. Vous, vous l'avez suffisamment perturbé." Lâcha le jeune chevalier d'or.

Il n'avait pas manqué le regard noir de son amant pour la balance. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais….

Il rejoint son amant sur le balcon où ils s'étaient aimés quelques heures plus tôt.

Gentiment, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

"- Shion…"

Le pope se raidit mais s'agrippa aux mains de son amant comme s'il avait peur qu'il le laisse.

Shura resta un long moment immobile, juste la tête contre son dos.

Il finit par fermer les yeux

"- Quand tu seras prêt, tu me parleras…." Souffla doucement le jeune homme avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou du pope.

Shion se retourna dans ses bras.

"- un jour…. Promis… Mais pas maintenant…" Murmura presque suppliant le pope.

Shura lui caressa les cheveux.

Il haïssait voir le pope dans une telle détresse.

El Cid serra les poings.

Si lui aussi haïssait voir son amant malheureux, il haïssait encore plus le voir dans les bras d'un autre, fut-il un chevalier d'or.


	6. Chapter 6

**Echo  
Chapitre 6**

Mu replia la couverture qu'il venait de repriser avec l'aide de Valentine.

Près de lui, Rhadamanthe l'avait regardé faire avec attention.

Pas de l'intérêt pour son travail d'aiguille, mais de l'intérêt pour ses mains.

Contrairement aux siennes, larges, épaisses et rudes, celles du jeune bélier étaient fines avec de longs doigts déliés entraînés aux plus précis des travaux.

"- Tu as de belles mains." Murmura doucement le Juge avant de rosir doucement.

Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait de dire ça à haute voix !

Mu rosit légèrement.

Il était rare que quelqu'un lui fasse un compliment et plus encore pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial que ses mains !

Elles n'avaient rien de remarquable.

"- M…Merci mais… Elles sont…normales…"

Rhadamanthe prit une main de Mu dans la sienne.

"- Tu trouves ?"

Mu ne pu retenir un sourire.  
Les mains du Juge lui rappelaient un peu celles d'Aldébaran : Grandes, solides, rassurantes et…douce… bien plus douce qu'il aurait pu croire au premier abord.

On se racla la gorge derrière eux.

Les deux hommes se lâchèrent, comme prit en faute.

Aiolia lança un regard noir au Spectre. Il attrapa Mu par le bras sans douceur, la jalousie évidente sur le visage.

"- Viens, Camus à besoin de bras."

Le petit bélier se laissa faire non sans protester. Non mais c'était quoi ces manières de brutes ?

"- Tu me fais mal, Aiolia !" Protesta Mu une fois la porte de la cuisine refermée sur eux.

Camus leva un sourcil mais préféra ne pas s'en mêler.

"- Je te fais mal hein ? Pas comme cette grand brute de Juge avec ses grandes pattes pleines de doigts !"

"- Arrête ! Bon sang, lâche moi !"

Aiolia serra plus fort le bras de l'agneau.

"- Non… Tu es a moi, Mu…" Siffla le jeune lion, le visage rigide sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas frapper son amant.

Mu avala sa salive, un instant effrayé.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici !" Lâcha rudement Shura en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il n'avait pas aimé du tout la façon dont Aiolia avait trimballé Mu et comme Shion était occupé c'était à lui de s'interposer.

"- Ne t'en mêle pas, Shura. C'est entre Mu et moi !"

Mais l'intervention avait suffit à Mu pour reprendre son calme. Tout aussi en colère qu'Aiolia à présent, il se libéra d'une bourrade.

"- Comment OSE-TU me traiter de la sorte ! Comme si j'étais ta…ta… ta chose !!!"

Aiolia chercha à rattraper Mu par le bras mais Shura retint sa main.

"- Ca suffit, Aiolia ! Un peu de respect !"

Cela ne fit que décupler la colère du lion.

"- Ha, parce que tu te le tapes aussi ?!"

Shura serra les dents.

"- Aiolia…."

Mu fut moins diplomate.

Il balança un direct du droit à son amant qui vola à travers la pièce, défonça la porte de la cuisine puis finit par se cracher lamentablement contre le mur d'en face.

Son cosmos presque écarlate de colère, Mu s'approcha d'Aiolia pour l'attraper par le col

"- Traite moi de cette façon encore UNE fois, et je te promet que tu n'auras plus jamais à te soucier de ce que je fais de mes fesses !" Grinça le jeune bélier.

Il lâcha Aiolia sur le sol puis, digne et raide comme la justice, abandonna le lionceau sur le sol pour retourner aider Camus en cuisine.

Rhadamanthe l'arrêta au passage.

"- Chevalier… je suis navré d'avoir causé…"

"- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Juge. Juste cet imbécile qui se croit tout permis."

Rhadamanthe n'insista pas, mais il pouvait sentir sur sa nuque le regard haineux d'Aiolia.

Il frémit.

***

Milo s'était assit dans un coin un peu perdu dans la bibliothèque.

Depuis que Shion leur avait raconté le destin de leurs prédécesseurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur cet autre Verseau qui avait aimé un autre Scorpion, bien des années plus tôt.

Il ressemblait tellement à son camus mais avec quelques années de plus… Ressemblait-il à ce point à Kardia ? Shion disait que oui, à la différence que Kardia se fichait de tout sauf de Dégel. Il se savait condamné et ne s'intéressait à rien à par ses combats et son amant.

Le précèdent scorpion avait été un tueur et un jouisseur, dans cet ordre. Lui était un jouisseur et un tueur, dans cet ordre aussi.

Qu'est ce qui les séparait encore ? Et qu'est ce qui les rapprochait à part aimer le même signe ?

Il aurait aimé rencontrer cet autre.

Il aurait voulu lui parler, lui poser des questions, lui demander des conseils. Malgré tout son enthousiasme et son amour, c'était parfois dur d'aimer Camus.

Le verseau était froid, distant et même s'il ne le faisait pas exprès, Milo se sentait parfois blessé de cette distance qu'il mettait avec tous, même avec lui.

Ho, il lui pardonnait facilement. Le soir, lorsque personne ne pouvait les voir, Camus était aussi ardant et passionné qu'il était froid dans la journée mais… Milo aurait bien aimé qu'il accepte de montrer un peu plus leur relation aux autres…

Deux bras se nouèrent autours de sa taille pendant qu'un froid de glace lui agressait la peau.

Le jeune scorpion bondit.

Un sourire calme aux lèvres, le verseau le fixait, ses petites lunettes sur le nez.

_"- Tu es bien énervé, Kardia… cela fait des heures que je te vois arpenter cette bibliothèque."_

La bouche sèche, Milo recula encore.

"- Je ne… je ne suis pas… Kardia…" Bafouilla-t-il.

Le fantôme fronça les sourcils.

Lentement, il regarda autour de lui.

_"- Je suis mort n'est ce pas ? Et tu es un de nos successeurs."_

Milo hocha la tête, le cœur serré de voir ce précédent verseau si semblable au sien.

_"- Je m'en doutais depuis déjà un moment… As-tu vu Kardia ? Je n'arrive pas à le trouver."_

Le scorpion secoua la tête.

Ils étaient morts ensemble, avaient été ensevelis ensemble et pourtant, leurs âmes n'avaient pas réussit à se trouver dans la mort ?

Milo frémit.

Il espérait vraiment que lorsqu'il partirait, il retrouverait son Camus…

"- Shion a dit… Qu'il avait vu… El Cid… Dohko à entendu Deut…eros et Manigoldo aussi a été étendu."

Le visage froid du verseau se fendit d'un petit sourire.

_"- Shion ? Dohko ? Ainsi…Certains d'entre nous on survécu… Mais… Quand sommes nous ?"_

Le sourire du jeune fantôme disparu, remplacé par de la confusion.

"- Vous…êtes morts depuis près de deux siècles et demi… Shion est le pope depuis tout ce temps. Dohko a gardé les sceaux sous la protection d'Athéna.

_"- Ha… Si longtemps…"_

Le regard du fantôme se voila pendant que sa forme perdait son intégrité et se faisait plus transparente.

"- ATTENDS !!!"

Degel se matérialisa plus solidement.

"- Ne part pas, Chevalier du Verseau… Juste… juste pour que tu saches… Ton corps et celui de Kardia ont été enterré ensemble par l'un de nos gémeaux, derrière le temple de Poséidon."

La confusion sur le visage du verseau.

_"- Le temple de Poséidon ? L'un des gémeaux ? Je ne comprends pas…."_

Milo sourit.  
C'était amusant d'en savoir plus qu'un Verseau.

Tranquillement, il lui expliqua tout ce qui c'était produit. La prise de pouvoir par Saga, la guerre du Sanctuaire, Poséidon, Asgard, Hadès… Puis leur résurrection.

La confusion de Degel s'intensifia encore puis se mua en horreur avant qu'il ne se concentre sur la pure rationalité.

_"- Je vois…Et tu n'as pas vu Kardia…"_

Milo fixa le fantôme.

N'y avait-il que cela qui l'intéressait ?

Probablement. D'après ce que leur avait raconté Shion, ils étaient mort ensembles en se protégeant plus ou moins l'un l'autre de leurs adversaires.

"- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je demanderais à mes frères de le prévenir que tu le cherches et que tu es dans la bibliothèque si tu veux."

Le Verseau sourit doucement.

_"- Merci…."_

Le fantôme disparut.

Soucieux, Milo se mit à la recherche de son amant.

Il le trouva penché comme à son habitude sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ôter son tablier, il noua ses bras autours de sa taille. Il enfouis sont museau dans ses cheveux pour lui embrasser la nuque.

"- Milo ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

Normalement, Camus l'aurait repoussé en râlant, ennuyé d'être dérangé pendant son travail, mais il n'aimait pas la détresse qui exsudait de son amant.

Le verseau essuya sommairement ses mains pour se retourner dans les bras de son compagnon. Il le serra contre lui, de plus en plus inquiet.

"- Milo ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Le Scorpion serra plus fort son amant contre lui avant de répondre.  
Dans la cuisine, Shaka en avait ouvert les yeux, Rune avait cessé d'écosser les petits pois et Minos s'était entaillé le doigt avec son couteau au lieu de couper les lardons.

"- Je viens de voir Degel… il cherche Kardia sans le trouver depuis leur mort… Il le cherche sans le trouver… Alors qu'ils sont morts ensembles !!!"

Camus serra très fort son compagnon contre lui.

Rune jeta un regard suppliant à son supérieur qui secoua la tête.

Il ne pouvait rien faire actuellement. Il n'était pas assez fort, il lui faudrait plus de cosmos qu'il n'en avait. Même si ses frères l'aidaient, ils risquaient plus de se faire entraîner dans la mort par les âmes déchues que de parvenir à les sauver elles.

"- Plus tard." Murmura-t-il doucement.

Rune soupira doucement.

Avec le temps, il en venait à apprécier ces chevaliers d'or et en les respecter en tant que guerriers et individus.

Ho, ils ne seraient jamais amis bien sur. Ils étaient des ennemis depuis des millénaires et le resteraient probablement encore longtemps. Mais il apprenait à les respecter.

"- VENEZ VOIR !!!"

Le cri de Saga les fit tous sursauter.

Sans attendre, ils se ruèrent dans la bibliothèque où un Saga un peu perdu portait un spectre en très mauvais état dans ses bras.

Rhadamanthe se précipita.

"- C'est Miyu !!! Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?"

"- Je faisais le tour dans l'aile sud…"

"- Ses quartiers étaient là bas."

"- j'ai entendu un gémissement dans l'une des suites et je l'ai trouvé par terre, en train de geindre."

Shion prit le Spectre des bras du gémeau.

Il le porta jusqu'à un des lits avant de l'examiner.

"- Mu, aide moi veux tu ?"

Le jeune Bélier s'agenouilla près du Papillon qu'il avait lui-même tué, bien des mois plus tôt.

"- Il est déshydraté, en hypothermie, mais à part ca, il va bien, Camus tu peux apporter du….."

Le verseau tendit un bol de bouillon de poule tiède au Bélier.

Shion redressa le Spectre pour lui permettre de boire.

A peine les premières gouttes de liquide eurent elles effleurer les lèvres de Miyu que le jeune Spectre reprenait vie.

Il attrapa le bol de ses mains tremblantes pour boire à longues gorgées assoiffées.

Camus le resservit une fois avant que Mu estime qu'il avait assez bu.

"- Comment se fait-il…"

"- Les Enfers… Guérissent un peu… je crois…" tenta Rhadamanthe. "Elles ont eut assez de force pour ramener un de nous supplémentaire."

Shion se releva.

"- Saga, Kanon, Milo, DM, Aphrodite, Shaka, Aioros, Aiolia, je veux que vous passiez le palais au peigne fin. Si un autre est revenu à la vie, il ne faut pas le rater. Il faudra faire ça tous les jours."

Les chevaliers d'or hochèrent la tête.

"- A vos ordres !"

***

_Le petit garçon avait grandit._

_Pendant plusieurs années, il n'avait pas mit les pieds au Sanctuaire, trop profondément enfoncé dans son éducation pour faire autre chose._

_A présent, il avait arraché son armure des mains moqueuses de son maître._

_Le poids du métal pesait encore désagréablement sur ses épaules mais… Il était heureux d'être au Sanctuaire._

_Un peu timide, comme toujours, il montait lentement les marches qu'il n'avait pas foulé depuis si longtemps pour présenter ses respects au Pope._

_De loin en loin, il saluait ses frères plus âgés qui le fixaient un instant avec surprise avant de le reconnaître._

_"- Shion ?"_

_L'adolescent sursauta._

_"- Ho ! Mani !"_

_Sans réfléchir, le jeune chevalier saut au cou de son agaçant grand frère._

_Un peu surprit mais très content, le Cancer serra le gamin contre lui._

_"- Tu as grandit dis donc !"_

_"- Tu ne voulais pas que je rapetisse quand même !"_

_Manigoldo ébouriffa les cheveux du jeune Bélier, amusé de le voir protester avec la dernière énergie avant de le foudroyer du regard._

_"- Maniiii !!!"_

_Le Cancer éclata de rire._

_Shion n'était revenu au Sanctuaire depuis près de quatre ans._

_Ca lui faisait plaisir qu'il soit enfin des leurs._

_"- Il ne manque plus que la Balance et le Lion et nous seront tous au complet !"_

_Shion finit de peigner ses mèches._

_"- Dokho n'est pas encore là ?"_

_"- Il ne devrait pas tarder."_

_"- Et le Lion ?"_

_"- Sisyphe à trouvé un bambin de cinq ans pour le boulot. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui trouve mais..." _

_Manigoldo souleva soudain son petit frère d'adoption de terre pour le jeter sur son épaule._

_"- Allez viens ! On va aller dire bonjour à mon gâteux !"_

_Shion protesta encore mais finit par se laisser trimbaler. De toute façon, Mani ne voulait pas le lâcher._

_"- Bonjour…"_

_Une voix douce et profonde fit relever le nez au passager du Cancer qui se sentit rougir._

_Immédiatement, il se débattit pour que Manigoldo le lâche._

_Le Cancer finit par le laisser descendre._

_"- Bonjour El Cid."_

_Le Capricorne eut un petit sourire tendre._

_Comme il l'avait espéré, Shion avait bien grandit._

_D'un geste fluide, il mit un genou à terre pour prendre une des mains de Shion dans la sienne puis la porter à ses lèvres._

_"- Shion… Heureux de ton retour…"_

_Le pauvre Bélier rougit brutalement._

_***_

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Shion jouait avec les cheveux de Shura, endormit la tête sur son torse.

Il n'avait pas repensé aux premières entreprises de séductions de Rodrigue depuis si longtemps…

Il n'était qu'un gamin à l'époque.

Il ne comprenait pas…

Comme il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi le Capricorne et le Cancer s'étaient battus ce soir là. Il lui avait fallut longtemps pour concevoir que les deux hommes aient pu se battre pour lui. El Cid, parce qu'il le voulait, Mani, parce qu'il protégeait son petit frère du visqueux capricorne aux mains répugnantes pleines de doigts qui ne voulait que trousser la laine du petit bélier.

C'était mignon….

Un lourd soupir échappa au Pope.

A part lui, presque tout le monde dormait.

Les yeux mi clos, il vit Aphrodite de lever pour s'enfoncer entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque.

Qu'avait vu le Poisson ?

***

Aphrodite posa un châle en laine sur ses épaules.

Il faisait toujours si froid et humide aux enfers…

Il détestait ça.

Mais pour l'instant, quelque chose l'attirait.

Il se doutait que ce quelque chose était quelqu'un… une ombre de leur passé probablement… Aphrodite devait admettre qu'il était curieux de rencontrer une de ses âmes ancestrales qui les avaient précédées et…

"- Ho !"

Le chevalier des Poissons se figea, stupéfait.

En face de lui, le regard perdu dans le paysage à la fenêtre, un autre lui-même, un peu plus masculin et au visage infiniment triste fixait l'extérieur du palais.

"- Bonjour…."

L'ancien poisson resta immobile avant de se tourner vers lui.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

_"- Qui est tu ?"_

"- Je suis… Ton successeur… je suis Aphrodite des Poissons."

_"- Aphrodite ? Mon successeur ? Mais… je n'ai jamais eut d'élève…"_

"- Non… mais il y a eut d'autres poissons après toi… En deux siècles et demis, nous avons été une douzaine."

_"- Deux…. Siècles…"_

La confusion était évidente sur le beau visage triste de l'ancien poisson.

Aphrodite s'approcha.

Timide, il tendit la main pour effleurer l'autre.

Albafica fit un bond en arrière.

_"- Ne me touche pas !!"_

"- Je ne risque rien, poisson… Je suis comme toi… Ou presque…Et puis, tu es….mort…"

_"- ……Je suis….Mort ??? Comment ??? Quand ???"_

La confusion de l'ancien Poisson passait lentement à la panique.

Aphrodite effleura le fantôme.

Un froid polaire lui remonta le long du bras mais il serra les dents.

"- D'après ce que nous a dit Shion, tu es mort en sauvant Rodorio de Minos… Tu l'as vaincu et tu es mort…."

L'ancien poisson de calma quelque peu.

_"- Alors…J'ai fait mon devoir…"_

"- Oui… Toi tu as fais ton devoir, oui…"

Aphrodite soupira tristement. Les erreurs de son passé le hantaient encore.

"- Aphro ?"

DeathMask attrapa son compagnon par la taille pour le serrer contre lui.

Stupéfait, Albafica fixa le couple s'embrasser.

_"- Comment…. Tu es un Poisson, comment…. Sans le tuer…."_

Aphrodite secoua doucement la tête.

"- L'un de mes prédécesseurs à trouvé comment nous protéger du poison… Nous y avons perdu le Crisom' mais…La perte valait bien ce que nous y avons gagné".

Avec tendresse, il sourit au Cancer qui resserra ses bras autours de lui.

Un voile de jalousie brûlante passa dans les yeux d'Albafica qui disparu soudain.

DM embrassa Aphrodite sur le front.

"- Ton prédécesseur ?"

"- Mmm…"

"- Il n'est pas aussi beau que toi…"

"- Il a bien plus souffert."

Le Cancer haussa les épaules.

Il était désolé pour l'ancien poisson mais pour être honnête, il s'en fichait un peu !

***

Deux Spectres supplémentaires avaient été découvert dans les chambres et les dortoirs des Enfers.  
L'un deux était en bonne santé, juste un peu déshydraté. L'autre par contre….

Camus essora le linge au dessus des lèvres parcheminées pour l'aider à boire un peu de bouillon tiède.

Le Spectre eut à peine la force de déglutir.

Il était resté presque une semaine seul, sans aide et sans bouger avant qu'on ne le découvre, sale, souillé de ses propres fluides, incapable de prendre soin de lui-même.

Avec un détachement tout professionnel, Mu avait baigné le malade avec l'aide de Rhadamanthe, à la grande irritation d'Aiolia.

Le Lion voyait son amant passer du temps avec le Premier Juge d'un œil de plus en plus noir.

Non loin, Shion compulsait une liste avec Minos.

Les premiers Spectres à revenir étaient visiblement les plus fort.

A mesure qu'ils se remettaient, ils ajoutaient à la somme de cosmos des Enfers ce qui leur permettaient de ramener d'autres Spectres à leur tout.  
Les Enfers se nourrissaient de ses occupants pour se refaire une santé.

"- Il faudrait essayer de les aider plus efficacement ?" Finit par murmurer le pope.

Il leur faudrait aussi bientôt tenter de purifier les lieux, mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas encore assez de Spectres.

"- Comment voulez vous faire ? Nous n'avons pas la force et…"

"- Mais nous, nous l'avons. Les Enfers ont faim. Si nous les nourrissons plus que par notre simple présence…"'

"- SHION !"

Le grand pope sursauta si fort qu'il écrasa sa plume sur le papier. Le métal se brisa avec un petit bruit cristallin avant de lover vers sa joue qu'il entailla.

Sans se soucier du sang qui coulait sur sa peau, Shion fixait le spectre…non, le fantôme devant lui.

"- Rodrigue…"

"- Shion, Des hommes en armes sont en train de se masser aux portes du Sanctuaire."

La confusion apparut sur le visage du Pope avant que Minos ne passe au livide.

"- Hadès ! On nous attaque !!!"

Le Juge détalla comme un lapin pour rameuter tous ceux qui pouvaient se battre et les téléporter jusqu'aux portes des Enfers où se préparaient à attaquer des troupes aux masques de chacal.

Les Chevaliers d'or se ruèrent sur leur pope qui fixait El Cid avec stupeur.

"- Rod'…"

L'ancien Capricorne l'attrapa par la nuque.

Un froid glacé paralysé Shion qui ne put réagir lorsque les lèvres glacées du fantôme se collèrent aux siennes.

"- Tu es toujours aussi beau, mon amour…" Ronronna doucement Rodrigue avant de disparaître.

Troublé, Shion resta immobile, le corps glacé mais l'esprit brûlant de sentiments depuis longtemps assoupit.

Les mâchoires serrées et le visage dur, Shura se détourna.

"- Grand Pope ? Vos ordres ?"

Shion mit encore une minute à réagir.

"- Oui ? Oui, pardon… Heu… Suivez Minos. Il faut repousser les assaillants. Impérativement."

***

_L'adolescent de presque seize ans passait sa brosse encore et encore dans ses cheveux._

_Il avait rendez vous en début d'après midi pour s'entraîner avec El Cid.  
Comme à chaque fois que le Capricorne l'invitait pour un entraînement, descendre à Athènes, ou même simplement allez se balader avec lui sur la plage, Shion sentait son estomac faire des doubles salto arrière._

_Il avait été incapable de déjeuner avant de s'entraîner avec lui. Il n'y arrivait jamais._

_Le jeune Bélier se sentait toujours maladroit face à lui._

_Il se sentait toujours…pataud, timide et, plus simplement, incompétent._

_Pourtant, en même temps, il se sentait bien avec Rodrigue._

_Le Capricorne était toujours impeccablement bien élevé avec lui. Ho, parfois il faisait des choses qui le mettaient mal à l'aise, comme lorsqu'il lui faisait un baisemain, ou lorsqu'il embrassait le bout de ses doigts, qu'il effleurait son front de ses lèvres ou qu'il s'allongeait à moitié sur lui lorsqu'ils bronzaient à la plage…_

_Il était mal à l'aise mais... Il aimait ça._

_Shion finit de brosser ses cheveux, vérifia que sa tenue d'entraînement était nette puis quitta son temple._

_Il dévala les escaliers jusqu'aux arènes._

_El Cid l'attendait déjà._

_Shion sourit._

_Le digne chevalier d'or s'inclina devant le jeune Atlante._

_"- Shion…"_

_"- Bonjour Rodrigue. Pardon pour mon retard, je…"_

_El Cid leva la main pour le faire taire, un petit sourire éclairant son visage froid._

_"- Je t'ai mentit…"_

_Shion se figea._

_Mentit ? Comment ça mentit ? Mentit pour quoi ?_

_Le Capricorne jeta un coup d'œil vers les gradins._

_Dokho venait d'arriver, visiblement boudeur et en colère.  
Satisfait, Rodrigue prit la main de Shion dans la sienne.  
Sans quitter le visage de Dokho des yeux, il embrassa la paume du jeune Bélier._

_Shion rosit légèrement._

_"- Rod… voyons…"_

_Une étincelle de rage jalouse passa sur le visage de la jeune Balance.  
Satisfait, Rodrigue se redressa._

_"- Viens."_

_Shion obéit machinalement._

_La virilité tranquille et conquérante de l'espagnol lui intimait toujours obéissance. Mais pire, le jeune Bélier aimait ça._

_"- Où allons nous ?"_

_Le Capricorne le souleva soudain de terre pour le porter comme une jeune mariée._

_Shion protesta un peu mais passa ses mains autour de son cou._

_"- Rodrigue ? Qu'est ce que ca veux dire ?"_

_Le Capricorne se téléporta à l'écart, sur une toute petite île des Cyclades._

_Sur la plage, une nappe a carreaux rouges et blancs attendait, couverte de deux assiettes et de verres. Dans un petit ruisseau qui se jetait dans la mer, un bouteille rafraîchissait._

_"- Je pensais que tu n'accepterais pas de pic niquer avec moi si je ne te mentait pas…"_

_Shion rougit._

_Il appuya sa joue contre l'épaule de l'espagnol s'agenouilla sur la nappe._

_"- Merci..."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Echo  
Chapitre 7**

Shura leva Excalibur avant de l'abattre une fois de plus sur trois de ses adversaires.  
Les serviteurs d'Anubis s'écroulèrent en hurlant de douleur, coupés en deux.

Non loin, Mu protégeait d'un Crystal Wall deux Spectres épuisés tombés au sol.

Le Capricorne grogna.

Ils n'auraient jamais du laisser des blessés et des malades venir avec eux.

Certes, les Enfers étaient leur patrie à eux mais là, ils leur causaient plus de soucis qu'autre chose.

Il n'y avait guère que les trois Juges pour tenir le choc.

Heureusement, les ennemis ne tardèrent pas à se replier.

Ils n'imaginaient pas que les Chevalier d'Athéna seraient là pour protéger le territoire d'Hadès.

Shura secoua la tête.

Il était furieux.

Furieux et blessé.

Pas physiquement, les quelques égratignures qu'il avait n'étaient rien.

Non, il est blessé émotionnellement.

Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour reconnaître qui était ce fantôme qui avait embrassé son compagnon… Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour comprendre à présent la réaction de Shion lorsque Dokho avait parlé du précédent Capricorne…

Le cœur de Shura se serra.

Il ne fallait pas non plus être excessivement physionomiste pour remarquer la ressemblance foudroyante entre lui et El Cid….

L'ancien capricorne avait du mourir avec une petite dizaine d'années de plus que lui mais… C'était tout… Pour un peu, on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux.

Le cœur de Shura se serra pendant qu'il transformait un dernier garde d'Anubis en pulpe sanglante. N'était ce donc que cela ? Shion n'avait-il vu en lui que l'écho de son amant mort ?

***

Les trois Juges aidèrent leurs frères à s'allonger sur leurs grabats.

Le combat avait été court mais intense.

Les assaillants n'étaient que des éclaireurs ce qui ne rassuraient pas les Spectres.  
Sans les Chevaliers d'or, ils auraient été balayés et massacrés.

Ils étaient encore trop faibles.

Inquiets et vexés aussi bien que préoccupés par la protection de leur patrie, les trois Juges laissèrent les deux Béliers soigner les blessés.

"- Rhadamanthe ?"

Le Wyvern sursauta.

"- Chevalier…."

Mu prit le bras du Juge entre ses mains.

"- Vous êtes blessé."

A sa grande surprise, l'anglais ne pu que constater sa fracture ouverte.

"- Je n'avais pas vu….Ni sentit…"

Mu le foudroya du regard.

Il n'y avait pas pire qu'un à soigner qu'un chevalier ou assimilé. A croire qu'ils ne voulaient se faire rabibocher que pour retourner se faire démonter en petits morceaux…

"- Asseyez vous, vous saignez énormément."

Rhadamanthe obéit.

Il dut reconnaître qu'il se sentait mieux une fois assis. La tête ne lui tournait plus trop.

"- Je vais devoir réduire la fracture, ça risque de faire mal."

Le Juge serra les dents avant de hocher la tête.

"- Allez y."

"- Bien…. A trois alors…. UN !"

Et il n'attendit pas plus pour remettre l'os à sa place.

Le Spectre étouffa un cri de douleur et de surprise. Il avait dit à trois ce vandale, pas à un !

Le Juge jeta un regard noir au Bélier qui eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Si j'avais attendu davantage, vous vous seriez raidit et ça aurait fait encore plus mal. Je sais pour expérience que à "un", le malade est le plus détendu avant de se crisper."

Rhadamanthe grommela encore un peu mais se tut lorsque le cosmos chaud et anesthésiant du chevalier d'or s'insinua dans ses chairs. Très vite, l'os se ressouda, puis les muscles se refermèrent. Il n'y eut rapidement plus qu'une fine cicatrice à où l'os avait transpercé la peau.

"- Merci…" Sourit le Juge.

"- Mais de rien." Sourit également Mu, un peu troublé.

Le digne Spectre ne souriait jamais normalement…. Déesse ce qu'il était séduisant quand il souriait…. Ses yeux bleus qui s'éclairaient un peu, passant du bleu foncé d'un orage à un doux ciel d'été. Ses sourcils froncés qui se détendaient un peu et le faisaient paraître plus jeune, sa bouche dure qui s'adoucissait un peu… Avec amusement, Mu remarqua que le blond avait oublié de ce raser. Un fin duvet blond clair commençait à légèrement lui manger les joues et le dessus de la lèvre supérieure.

L'Atlante resta immobile, presque fasciné.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient tous maniaquement épilé et rasé à cause des armures.

Peut-être à cause du cosmos, des désirs d'Athéna ou il ne savait quoi, aucun d'entre eux n'avait en prime à subir la présence de barbe sur le visage.

Etrangement, c'était la première fois que Mu voyait quelque avec cette tare.

Machinalement, il leva une main pour caresser la joue piquante du Spectre.

"- MU !"

Le Bélier et le Juge sursautèrent.

Fasciné par le regard bleu du jeune chevalier d'or, Rhadamanthe s'était laissé faire, presque noyé par ce regard étrange et profond qui l'attirait irrésistiblement.

Il y avait tellement de force dans ces yeux… Tellement de puissance et de douceur à la fois… Il ne doutait pas une seconde que le jeune agneau serait capable d'arracher le cœur à tous ses frères s'il le fallait sans le moindre remord, mais il ne doutait pas davantage qu'il serait complètement attendrit par un chaton sur ses genoux.

Ce mélange de dureté et de douceur le fascinait.

A côté d'eux, le visage écarlate de rage, Aiolia fixait le jeune Bélier avec fureur.  
Sans douceur, il l'attrapa par le poignet pour le traîner vers un autre blessé.  
Il le jeta au sol près du blessé.

"- Fais donc ton travail." Siffla-t-il avant de foudroyer Rhadamanthe du regard.

Le visage un peu détendu du Spectre se rembrunit.

Il n'aimait pas la violence du Lion envers son compagnon.

Comment Mu pouvait-il se laisser faire ainsi ?

Les mâchoires serrées, Mu s'était mit au travail sur Alraune.

Il n'avait rien dit non… Mais uniquement parce qu'ils étaient entourés de malades qui devaient se reposer et qu'en effet, un blessé attendait ses soins.  
Sans cela…

L'étincelle furieuse au fond de ses yeux était la preuve la plus évidente que le Lion ne perdait rien pour attendre.

***

La nuit était revenue.  
Encore…

Le temps s'écoulait bizarrement aux enfers…  
Sans jour, sans nuit, perpétuellement baignée par un crépuscule livide, il était des plus délicats de garder une certaine notion du temps.  
Aussi, tout le monde se couchait lorsque Shion décidait qu'il était la nuit, tout le monde se levait quand il décidait qu'il était le matin…  
C'était étrange et peu agréable.

Mais il n'y avait aucune horloge aux enfers.

Pas que Hadès soit un ennemi mortel des horlogers suisses ! Simplement, les horloges ne fonctionnaient pas ici…

_Horloge ! Dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible, _

_Dont le doigt nous menace et nous dit : " Souviens-toi !_

_Les vibrantes Douleurs dans ton cœur plein d'effroi_

_Se planteront bientôt comme dans une cible ;_

_Le Plaisir vaporeux fuira vers l'horizon_

_Ainsi qu'une sylphide au fond de la coulisse ;_

_Chaque instant te dévore un morceau du délice_

_A chaque homme accordé pour toute sa saison._

_Trois mille six cents fois par heure, la Seconde_

_Chuchote : Souviens-toi ! - Rapide, avec sa voix_

_D'insecte, Maintenant dit : Je suis Autrefois,_

_Et j'ai pompé ta vie avec ma trompe immonde!_

_Remember ! Souviens-toi, prodigue ! Esto memor ! _

_(Mon gosier de métal parle toutes les langues.) _

_Les minutes, mortel folâtre, sont des gangues _

_Qu'il ne faut pas lâcher sans en extraire l'or !_

_Souviens-toi que le temps est un joueur avide_

_Qui gagne sans tricher, à tout coup ! C'est la loi._

_Le jour décroît ; la nuit augmente, souviens-toi !_

_Le gouffre a toujours soif ; la clepsydre se vide._

_Tantôt sonnera l'heure où le divin Hasard,_

_Où l'auguste Vertu, ton épouse encor vierge,_

_Où le repentir même (oh ! la dernière auberge !),_

_Où tout te dira : Meurs, vieux lâche ! il est trop tard ! " (1)_

Camus referma les Fleurs du Mal avec un soupir.

Il avait toujours aimé les poètes maudits mais avec une tendresse particulière pour Baudelaire.

Le poème semblait avoir été écrit idéalement pour les enfers.

Une seconde, un petit sourire effleura les lèvres du verseau.

A croire que Baudelaire avait visité les Enfers pour écrire un texte pareil… A moins qu'il n'est été un Spectre lui-même ?

Camus gloussa doucement.

Les Enfers ne lui réussissaient pas vraiment.

Il ne mettait à avoir des idées étranges.

Une main glacée mais pourtant brûlante se posa sur son épaule.

"- Encore en train de lire ? Qu'est ce que c'est cette fois ? Des poèmes ? Des lais ? Ou ce truc inutile que tu affectionnes tant… Comment ça s'appelle là… De la lifozofie ?"

"- Philosophie." Rectifia machinalement Camus.

Le fantôme ressemblait à Milo mais ce n'était pas lui. Ce scorpion là était… Plus sauvage, plus dangereux… plus violent aussi.

La main glacée sur son bras le fit frémir.

"- Tu me fais mal…."

Le Scorpion retira sa main avec étonnement.

"- Bien la première fois que…"

"- Je ne suis pas Dégel, Kardia…. Je suis son successeur…"

Le fantôme fit la moue sans comprendre.

"- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?"

Camus utilisa son cosmos pour reveiller Milo qui dormait non loin.

Immédiatement, le Scorpion bondit de son lit, prêt à se battre.

Il se détendit néanmoins en voyant son amant en pleine santé mais….accompagné…

"- Camus ? C'est Kardia ?"

Le Verseau hocha la tête.

"- Tu me ressembles gamin."

Milo fixa cet autre lui-même.

Kardia était un peu plus grand et plus large d'épaule que lui, comme Dégel était plus petit et plus fin que son Camus.

Ils avaient la mêle couleur de cheveux à quelques nuances près, les même yeux, mais il y avait moins se sauvagerie chez Milo. Plus de calme… Un calme qui appartenait à Camus.

Sans son verseau, le Scorpion ne doutait pas qu'il serait aussi dangereux que son prédécesseur l'était.

"- Je suis ton héritier… Je suis Milo, chevalier d'or du Scorpion… Et Camus est mon compagnon…."

"- C'est Dégel ! Il est à moi !" Siffla le fantôme avant de prendre Camus par le poignet pour l'attirer dans ses bras.

Camus hoqueta de douleur.

Le Fantôme était atrocement froid. Un froid mortel.

"- LACHE LE !!!" Hurla Milo.

Il prit son Camus par les épaules pour le tirer en arrière.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le verseau se serra contre lui, tremblant jusqu'aux os.

Kardia lâcha un cri de rage.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Milo ?" S'inquiéta Shion, tiré de son sommeil comme les autres." … Kardia…."

L'ancien Scorpion sourit au gamin dont il se souvenait.

"- Shion !!! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"

"- Tu es mort." Coupa Shura, le regard noir. "Vous êtes tous morts, vous n'êtes que des souvenirs inutiles et perdus qui ne savent plus où est leur place."

Shion tressaillit.  
Depuis le baiser qu'El Cid lui avait donné devant Shura, le Capricorne s'était distancié de lui sans qu'il ne trouve le courage d'aller lui parler.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils avaient dormis séparés.

"- Shura !" Gronda Shion. "Kardia… Il est vrai que tu es mort… Tu es…un fantôme… une âme échappée de son dernier repos à la chute des enfers et…."

"- TOI !!!"

Avec un grondement, Kardia repoussa brutalement Shion pour se jeter sur Rhadamanthe.

Mu n'eut que le temps de dresser un crystal wall entre le Spectre et l'ancien Scorpion pour protéger le Juge.

"- Bon sang… il n'écoute personne." Se plaignit Milo.

"- Kardia a toujours été comme ça." Soupira Dokho. "Minos… pouvez vous inviter une âme à nous rejoindre ?"

Le Juge fit la moue.

Accroché à lui, épuisé, Rune tentait de tenir debout.

"- Je ne sais… Normalement oui mais…"

"- Essayez d'appeler Dégel. Si je ne me trompe pas, il arrivera au galop quand il saura que Kardia est avec nous."

Le Juge hocha la tête.

Les yeux clos, il rassembla péniblement son cosmos autour de lui pour appeler l'ancien chevalier d'or.

Ho et puis flûte.

Il les appela tous.

***

"- De la part de mon gâteux pour le tient !"_ Sourit Manigoldo en jetant le casque de grand pope à Shion, avant que sa présence ne s'efface puis ne disparaisse, ne laissant que l'armure du Cancer, atrocement brisée._

_Shion serra le casque contre lui._

_Il se mit à trembler tout en peinant à retenir ses larmes._

_Son grand frère était mort en même temps que Sage. Ils commençaient à tous mourir, à tous partir, bientôt ce serait son tour, mais ce n'était pas important. Ce serait…_

_"- Shion…"_

_Les bras de Rodrigue se refermèrent autours de sa taille._

_Le jeune Bélier se retourna dans les bras de son compagnon._

_Avec angoisse, il le serra brutalement contre lui._

_"- Mani… Mani, il…"_

_"- Je sais, papillon, je sais…" Murmura doucement le Capricorne avant de déposer un baiser sur le crâne de son amant._

_Shion s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au chevalier d'or._

_Son calme le rassurait autant qu'il l'agaçait._

_Rodrigue avait toujours était comme ça. Calme… Si calme… pour lui qui bouillait intérieurement c'était parfois une torture que de voir son amant aussi tranquille._

_Avec Manigoldo, Shion avait fait les quatre cents coups. Avec Rodrigue…._

_Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune chevalier._

_Il savait qu'ils mourraient tous mais…_

_"- Rod, s'il te plait…."_

_El Cid posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son jeune amant, un sourire triste et résigné au visage._

_"- Tais toi… Ne me demande pas de te promettre quelque chose que je ne pourrais tenir… Nous savons tous les deux que nous ne le pourrons pas."_

_Shion enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon._

_Rodrigue ne pouvait lui promettre de ne pas mourir… Comme lui ne pouvait ne lui promettre._

_"- Fais juste attention à toi…" Souffla doucement le jeune homme._

_Rodrigue ne répondit pas._

_Il l'embrassa simplement une fois encore sur le front._

_L'un comme l'autre savaient qu'ils ne pourraient faire attention. Leurs vies n'avaient aucune importance.  
Pourtant, Rodrigue était heureux.  
Lorsqu'il mourrait, il serait pleuré, au moins par une personne._

_Sa vie n'aurait pas été sans valeur si elle avait marqué une personne._

_Son jeune amant accroché à lui, les deux hommes montèrent jusqu'au palais du pope pour donner le casque de Sage à Hakurei._

_A la grande horreur de Shion, son maître ne pleura même pas une seconde son jumeau._

_***_

Les chevaliers d'or observaient avec stupeurs les autres…

Les autres…  
Les anciens…  
Leurs prédécesseurs…

Ils leur ressemblaient tellement !!!

Asmita et Shaka… ils auraient pu être jumeaux.

Degel et Camus

Kardia et Milo…

Certains par contre, se ressemblaient moins heureusement.

Albafica et Aphrodite

Aldébaran et Aldébaran.

DeathMask et Manigoldo

Ce dernier fixait son successeur, les sourcils froncés.

La tête basse, DeathMask n'osait pas broncher sous le regard noir de son prédécesseur.

Et puis, il y avait les jumeaux.

Saga et Kanon surveillaient Aspro et Deuteros avec suspicion.

C'était étrange de voir les deux jumeaux précédents si différents. La peau mate du Deuteros tranchait tellement avec celle, de lait, d'Aspro…

Les deux jumeaux semblaient se surveiller l'un l'autre également. Il n'y avait pas trace de la belle entente qui avait finit par exister entre Saga et Kanon.

Sisyphe et Regulus fixaient Aioros et Aiolia avec stupeur tandis qu'Aioros observait son prédécesseur avec un rien de dégoût renversé. Aiolia lui ne s'occupait pas de Regulus, trop occupé à surveiller Mu et Rhadamanthe comme le lait sur le feu.

Encore une fois, Mu était occupé à soigner le Juge.

Kardia avait attaqué le Spectre pour tuer.

Il avait fallut la présence de Dégel pour l'empêcher de massacrer le Juge, trop faible pour se défendre correctement.

Depuis, Degel tenait en laisse son compagnon avec la même efficacité que Camus lorsqu'il surveillait Milo au milieu d'un troupeau de filles topless sur la plage.

Même s'il ne ferait jamais d'infidélité à son Camus, Milo n'était pas du genre à se refuser d'aller examiner le menu en profondeur surtout lorsqu'il était aussi dévêtu.

La gorge serrée, Shion observait tous ses frères d'armes.

Tous… Sans exception….

Rodrigue…

Le Capricorne le surveillait avec un sourire calme et affectueux.

Non loin, Shura fixait Shion avec douleur et résignation.

Le grand pope ferma les yeux.

Une grande claque dans le dos le fit trébucher.

"- Pousse toi, gamin !"

Shion tressaillit.

"- Hakurei…."

"- Un peu de respect pour ton maître, toi !"

Le pope grinça des dents.

Il avait fallut qu'il revienne, lui !

Plus doux, Sage aida Shion à se redresser.

"- Hakurei ! Soit un peu plus gentil avec ton élève !"

"- Peuh ! Et en plus il est devenu pope ! Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'Hadès ai gagné ! Tu as toujours été un faible et un incompétent, Shion."

L'ancien Bélier étouffa immédiatement la bouffée de cosmos rageur qui manqua le submerger.

A sa grande tristesse, Shura ne se porta pas à ses côtés.

"- Hadès est mort, Hakurei." Grinça Shion en refusant d'appeler "maître" son ancien professeur. "Il est mort et les Enfers vont à vaut l'eau. Nous sommes là pour sauver les meubles."

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de l'ancien chevalier d'argent.

"- Mort ? Hadès est mort ? Comment…"

"- Parce que nous avons fait notre travail, probablement." Gronda Shura.

Il haïssait voir son prédécesseur couver Shion du regard, mais il détestait encore plus le mépris d'Hakurei. Comment ce…cet… Ce type pouvait-il être aussi cruel et méprisant avec son élève ?

Sage secoua la tête.

"- Qui nous à appelé ?"

"- C'est moi." Expliqua Minos.

Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait Albafica.

Le Poisson l'avait tué une fois et à la façon dont il le fixait, il serait sans doute bien content de recommencer.

"- Bon, les gâteux, discutez entre vous, moi, j'ai a faire." Lâcha soudain Manigoldo avant de prendre DeathMask par le poignet.

Le Cancer grimaça sous le froid polaire qui remonta le long de son bras.

"- Viens avec moi, toi ! On va discuter."

Docile comme jamais, DM suivit son prédécesseur.

Albafica en profita pour faire la même chose avec Aphrodite.

Un a un, les anciens chevaliers d'or entraînèrent leurs successeurs à l'écart pour leur parler.  
Certains néanmoins, s'éloignèrent en couple.  
Camus et Milo avec Degel et Kardia, les jumeaux ensembles… Sage entraîna Mu dans un coin pendant que Hakurei toisait Shion.

El Cid et Shura se foudroyèrent du regard, de part et d'autre de Shion.

Le pope, lui tentait difficilement de conserver son calme.

***

L'ancien grand pope fixait Mu avec un mélange de surprise, de joie et de plaisir.

"- Tu ressembles tellement à Atla !!! Je suis sur que tu es son descendant !"

Mu haussa les épaules.

"- Je ne sais…"

"- Ho si, vous vous ressemblez trop."

"- Qui est Atla ?"

"- Atla était mon fils…" Souffla doucement Sage.

Mu hoqueta.

L'ancien pope était son arrière, plein de fois arrière grand père ?

***

Les poings sur les hanches, Manigoldo fixait DeathMask avec colère.  
Qu'est ce que son successeur était devenu ?

Un assassin ? Un fou ?

Déesse, il savait qu'il n'était pas lui-même d'une stabilité mentale terrifiante mais quand même !!!

"- Satan, qu'est ce que tu es devenu ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait à mon armure ?"

DeathMask grimaça.

"- Je suis devenu ce que j'ai pu…. Mon maître…. Bah, pourquoi le charger lui… Je sais très bien que je suis complètement taré !"

"- Complètement oui."

"- Hé ! Je ne tue plus pour le plaisir maintenant."

"- Tu ne… MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE !!!"

"- Ouai, je sais et alors ? J'ai trahis Athéna, j'ai été tué par un bronze, j'ai enfilé un surplis ! Et alors ! Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, tu n'es que le fantôme d'un type mort il y a des siècles ! Tu as peut-être fait de grande chose, mais je suis juste moi ! Avec tout ce que ça induit ! Désolé de ne pas m'être sacrifié comme toi pour enfermer un dieu !"

Manigoldo soupira.

Il y avait un tel dégoût de soi dans la voix du jeune Cancer. Un dégoût tellement ancien…

Un mince sourire triste monta aux lèvres de l'ancien Chevalier d'or.

Lui aussi s'était dégoûté comme ça.

Mais lui, il avait eut Sage pour le sortir de son désespoir. L'ancien pope avait transformé son besoin de destruction en quelque chose de plus positif.

Ce gamin…. Déesse, il était tellement blessé…

***

"- Je t'envie…"

Aphrodite haussa un sourcil.

L'envier ? Lui ? Alors qu'il était mort en traite deux fois, en incompétent ?

"- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Tu as eut une mort digne, toi…"

Albafica soupira.

"- Qu'est ce que ça fait de tenir un autre être humain dans ses bras ? D'être aimé et désiré ? Je n'ai jamais connu la chaleur d'un autre être humain…"

Aphrodite effleura doucement l'épaule glacée de son prédécesseur.

"- Je suis désolé…"

"- ….. Aphrodite…."

"- Mmm ?"

"- Prête-le moi…"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Juste pour quelques heures… Juste…. Juste une fois…."

***

Milo tenait son Camus étroitement contre lui.

Un sourire au visage, les deux hommes observaient les retrouvailles entre les deux amants.

Un sourire de fauve aux lèvres, Kardia dévorait de baiser la gorge et les lèvres de Dégel qui tentait sans grand succès, le rouge aux joues, de le repousser.

"- Un peu de tenue ! KARDIA !!"

Le Scrorpion éclata de rire.

"- Tu m'as manqué, glaçon. Tu m'as manqué."

Le regard courroucé de l'ancien verseau s'adoucit un peu derrière ses petites lunettes de corne.

"- Tu m'as manqué aussi, insecte aux pattes surnuméraires."

Milo déposa un baiser sur la gorge de Camus.

"- Tu m'appelles comme ça, des fois."

"- ça doit être dans les gènes." Renifla Camus avant de lui coller une claque sur les fesses lorsque Milo chercha à l'embrasser de plus en plus bas. "MILO !"

***

Aioros secoua la tête.

"- Non mais… S'arracher le cœur ! Franchement !"

Boudeur, Sisyphe avait croisé les bras sur son torse.

"- Ca m'avait parut la meilleure chose à faire sur le moment. Pharaon…"

"- Et un tricheur, nous sommes d'accord. Mais t'arracher le cœur !!! Non mais franchement !!!"

"- Ta mort n'a guère été plus glorieuse de ce que j'ai comprit.

"- J'ai quand même sauvé Athéna !"

"- Oui ben tu m'excuseras, nous au moins, on avait su avant que notre gémeau avait perdu la carte !"

"- Débile !"

"- Incapable !"

***

Aiolia se gratta la tempe.

Et voila que son frère et son prédécesseur s'engueulaient.

Ils étaient fatiguant….

Près de lui, Regulus s'était assis par terre et jouait avec son armure.

Tout ce foutoir avait au moins un avantage.  
Mu avait été éloigné de Rhadamanthe.  
Décidément, le Lion détestait voir le Juge près de SON agneau.

***

"- Moi au moins, j'ai vraiment été pope !" Boudait Saga Gris.

Fascinés, Deutéros et Aspro voyaient Saga bleu et Saga gris s'engueuler l'un après l'autre.

"- Il fait ca souvent ?"

Kanon soupira.

"- Juste quand il est très troublé."

"- ….. On dirait toi dans tes pires moments." Finit par remarquer Deuteros.

"- Et Kanon on dirait toi." Confirma Apsro.

"- Quand au premier Saga, on dirait toi quand nous étions ensembles…"

Kanon leva une oreille.

"- Quand vous étiez ensembles."

Aspro eut un sourire tendre pour son petit frère.

"- Il s'est suicidé pour moi… Nos âmes se sont liées à se moment là… C'est pour ça que nous sommes ensembles depuis notre mort, je pense… Contrairement à Kardia et Degel par exemple, malgré ce qu'ils partageaient."

Main dans la main, les deux couples de jumeaux n'en finissaient pas de se trouver des points communs.  
A leur grande honte et leur grand désespoir.

Tous les gémeaux étaient ils à ce point rongés par l'ambition ?

***

Hakurei fixait son élève avec moquerie.

"- Toi… pope… il ne restait donc personne ?"

"- Juste moi et Dokho.

"- Ha ! Je vois… il est pire que toi… Et vous avez réussit à survivre, je suis impressionné. Toi l'incompétent de base… Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as pu avoir ton armure."

"- Sans doute pas grâce à vous." Grinça El Cid. "Vous l'avez toujours détesté !"

"- Tais-toi, chèvre ! Tu ne sais rien de lui, tu ne le connais pas comme moi !" Aboya Hakurei.

"- Vous avez raison, il a juste été mon compagnon." Rit Rodrigue. "Il a juste été a moi."

La surprise fut visible sur le visage de l'ancien chevalier d'argent.

"- Lui ? Avec toi ? Je ne te savais pas coprophile, Capricorne."

Shion baissa la tête.

Les poings serrés, il faisait un effort pour ne par laisser éclater sa colère…. Et sa douleur aussi.

Il finit par tourner les talons et aller se calmer sur le balcon.

El Cid et Shura se toisèrent un long moment.  
Tous les deux voulaient aller le réconforter.  
Tous les deux mourraient d'envie de demander des explications également.  
Rodrigue finit par serrer les dents, réaliste.

Il l'avait toujours été infiniment plus que Shion.  
C'était aussi ce qui l'avait attiré vers ce jeune chevalier idéaliste aux yeux remplis de rêves et d'espoir.

"- Va le voir." Siffla l'ancien capricorne avant de reprendre son concours d'insultes avec Hakurei.

Shura hésita encore un instant avant d'obéir.

***

Rhadamanthe s'assit lourdement sur le sol à côté d'Eaque.

Allongé sur le canapé, Minos haletait, un bras sur les yeux.

Il avait appelé les anciens chevaliers d'or.

Normalement, un tel effort ne représentaient rien pour lui, juste une pensée, une traction, rien de méchant. Juste un fil lancé à l'assaut d'une âme pour l'attirer à lui.

Pourtant, cette fois, il avait faillit en mourir.

Si ses deux frères n'avaient pas épuisés une partie de leur cosmos pour l'en nourrir, Eaque d'abord, puis Rhadamanthe lorsque ça n'avait plus suffit, Minos serait mort.

Encore.

Les trois Juges se pelotonnèrent un peu plus les uns contre les autres.  
Très vites, leurs subordonnés se joignirent à eux.

Ils n'aimaient pas se sentir aussi faibles et dépendant.

N'eussent été les chevaliers d'Athéna, leur monde serait déjà en pièce.

Ce n'était pas une pensée très réjouissante.

Rhadamanthe soupira.  
Sans le vouloir, il ne pouvait détourner les yeux des mains fines de Mu qui s'entretenait avec l'ancien grand pope.

Le petit agneau avait un petit sourire doux et étonné, ses yeux brillaient de joie et d'une étincelle un peu plus coquine qui promettaient nombre de bêtises.

Sans qu'il le veuille, un petit sourire monta aux lèvres du Juge.

Il y avait une douceur couplée à une force exceptionnelle chez le jeune Bélier qui le faisait frémir.

***

Shion s'était assis sans grâce sur la terrasse

Sans se soucier de ses robes qu'il souillait de poussière, il les avait repliées sous lui.

Il n'avait envie de voir personne.

Il n'avait envie de parler à personne.

Il était juste malheureux.  
Il avait perdu Rodrigue plus de deux siècles auparavant.

Il avait fait son deuil jusqu'à ce que Shura vienne à lui, de son plein grès, timide et maladroit, peu après leur retour à la vie.  
Shion n'avait pas hésité plus de quelques secondes.

Il aimait Rodrigue de toute son âme mais il était temps pour lui de passer à autre chose.

La ressemblance frappante entre les deux Capricornes avait été un énorme écueil à surmonter pour lui et non la raison qui lui avait fait accepter Shura.

Ho, il y avait bien la dignité du jeune capricorne qui l'avait attiré, comme il avait été attiré par celle d'El Cid, mais il avait toujours aimé les hommes dignes et tranquilles. Comme il aimait les hommes aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombre.

"- Grand pope ?"

Shion tressaillit.  
Alors on y était ? Maintenant, il n'était plus que "Grand pope" ?

"- Shura…."

Shion mit un instant a trouver la force de relever les yeux sur son amant… son ex amant ?

Shura retint un geste lorsqu'il vit les yeux rouge et le regard hanté de son compagnon. Son cœur se serra.

Hésitant, il s'assit près de lui.

"- Qui est cet Harukei ?"

Il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

"- ….Mon maître…. Il…ne m'a jamais apprécié, mais avec les années, il a finit par me détester… je ne sais pas pourquoi…."

Shura voulu prendre Shion dans ses bras mais avorta son geste.

Il sentait le regard de l'autre Capricorne sur eux maintenant qu'il avait renvoyé Hakurei dans ses vingt deux.

"- … Shion… M'as-tu jamais aimé ?" Finit par demander tristement le jeune Capricorne en allant au cœur du problème. "Ou ne suis-je que son fantôme à lui…."

Appuyé contre la porte fenêtre, Rodrigue les fixait avec un sourire à la fois lupin et furieux.

Shion attrapa Shura par la nuque.

"- Ho…. Shura…."

"- GRAND POPE ! ON NOUS ATTAQUE !"

Shion bondit sur ses pieds.

Il embrassa brutalement Shura.

"- Tu es à moi, Shura…."

***

_Le jeune Bélier sauta de rocher en rocher._

_Derrière lui, son ennemi se rapprochait, il le savait._

_Il sentait sa présence sur ses talons._

_Il le sentait jouer avec lui qui ne connaissait pas encore très bien les lieux._

_Une seconde, la présence disparaissait, la seconde d'après, elle était devant lui, le forçant à changer de direction comme un cerf aux abois._

_L'adolescent de quatorze ans était agacé._

_Il aurait quinze ans le lendemain._

_Mais pour aujourd'hui, il devait encore s'entraîner, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe de fatigue._

_Il glissa sur un rocher glissant au bas d'une cascade._

_Un petit glapissement lui échappa._

_Il eut le réflexe de se téléporter à l'abri pour se retrouver immédiatement enfermé entre les bras d'El Cid._

_Le capricorne lui sourit._

_Qu'elles étaient tentantes ces lèvres vierges de tout baiser. Qu'elles étaient gourmandes comme une grenade ouverte…_

_Comme il était dur de ce souvenir que ce jeune chevalier d'or n'était qu'un enfant._

_Du haut de ses trente ans, le Capricorne contrôlait ses désirs d'une main de fer mais…_

_Perdu dans la contemplation du jeune Bélier, il ne prit par garde à l'étincelle timide dans les yeux du jeune Atlante pas plus qu'à ses mains qui se crispèrent soudain sur le col de son armure pour se dresser sur la pointe des pieds._

_Doucement, les lèvres du jeune Shion se posèrent sur les siennes, timide comme un chaton._

_Rodrigue ferma les yeux._

_Ses mains se crispèrent autour de la taille de l'adolescent._

_Le Capricorne répondit gentiment au baiser sans l'approfondir._

_Shion était jeune…Si jeune…Trop jeune…_

_Un peu déçut, Shion baissa les yeux._

_Il avait crut…._

_Rodrigue le força à relever les yeux en glissant un doigt sous son menton._

_"- Tu es à moi, Shion…"_

(1) ("L'horloge" Texte par C. Baudelaire)


	8. Chapter 8

**Echo  
Chapitre 8**

Shura suivit son compagnon à l'intérieur.

Une nouvelle attaque, si vite après la précédente ? Les Spectres n'étaient plus en mesure de les aider. En même temps, lors du précedent assaut, ils avaient plus été des boulets à leur patte que des aides. Ils étaient trop faibles…

Mais ils n'étaient qu'une douzaine pour combattre.  
Cette fois, les assaillants seraient plus nombreux.

Il faudrait tenir.

"- Que se passe-t-il ?"

"- Anubis à envoyé de nouvelles troupes, grand pope."

Hakurei renifla.

Ca l'amusait follement d'entendre ces gamins en doré donner du "grand pope" tout respectueux et tout humble à l'incapable timide et maladroit qui avait été son élève.

"- Combien ?"

"- Dix fois plus que la dernière fois."

Les sourcils froncés, Shion demanda qu'on lui apporte des cartes du lieu s'il en existait.

Gordon fouilla immédiatement dans la bibliothèque pour en sortir ce que le pope demandait.

Les joues roses, il expliqua à ses collègues étonnés que la création de cartes était son dada. Et quoi ? Ce n'était pas plus bête que le macramé, la broderie ou l'ikebana !

Shion remercia pour l'objet avant de siffler entre ses dents.

"- Elle est magnifique !!!"

Le Spectre rougit un peu plus.

"- Merci…"

"- De rien… Elle est parfaite !! C'est des comme ça qu'il nous faudrait au Sanctuaire…. Juges, faudra qu'on discute rétribution une fois qu'on aura finit de vous aider ici et les talents de votre collègue en feront partie." Prévint Shion en étudiant le document.

Les Juges hochèrent la tête, inquiets. D'autres anubis… Comment pourraient-ils….

"- Juges ! Vos troupes et vous-même resterez ici. Notre but est de remettre les Enfers a flot. Vous n'êtes pas sacrifiables."

"- Mais…."

"- ce n'est pas négociable !" Aboya Shion

"- Ben voyons… Es-tu stupide, Shion ?" Rit Hakurei. "Laisserais-tu mourir tes chevaliers pour venir en aide à HADES ???"

Shion frémit.

Hakurei avait toujours su comment lui couper tous ses moyens.

"- Si nous ne protégeons pas les Enfers…"

"- Peuh ! Tu es un idiot, gamin, tu l'as toujours été. Qu'importe les Enfers ! Tant mieux s'ils s'écroulent et…"

Camus eut un sourire un méprisant tout en fixant Hakurei dans les yeux, tellement chargé d'hostilité qu'il fit taire l'ancien chevalier d'argent.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Shion pour lui poser une main apaisante sur le bras.

"- Vous savez grand pope, Passer pour un idiot aux yeux d'un imbécile est une volupté de fin gourmet. Vous devriez vous en réjouir."

Une étincelle furieuse passa dans les yeux de l'ancien chevalier d'argent.

"- Toi, espèce de sale petit..."

"- HAKUREI !"

La voix de Sage surprit le chevalier d'argent. Il était rare que son frère élève la voix sur lui. Sage lui était soumis comme Saga était soumis à Kanon, ou comme Deuteros était soumis à Aspro.

"- Cesse !" Insista Sage.

Du coin de l'œil, l'ancien grand pope voyait le Cancer et le Poisson de cette génération retenir difficilement le Scorpion. Les Scorpions n'appréciaient jamais qu'on s'en prenne à leur Verseau. Sage soupire silencieusement. Il n'avait jamais comprit l'hostilité de son jumeau pour Shion. Le gamin était un gentil garçon qui ne demandait rien à personne. Lors de la précédente guerre, il avait juste été….trop jeune… comme tout le monde.

Rodrigue foudroya Hakurei du regard.

Lorsqu'ils étaient encore en vie et que Shion vivait avec lui dans sa maison, il avait interdit au chevalier d'argent de s'approcher de son temple. A chaque fois, le vieillard devait faire un détour et passer par les rochers pour passer à la maison suivante. C'était sa prérogative de chevalier d'or de refuser le passage à un inférieur et le Capricorne ne s'en privait pas.

Les deux hommes se détestaient cordialement depuis.

"- Il nous faut des troupes supplémentaires." Convint quand même Shion après s'être difficilement reprit."

"- Et tu veux faire quoi ? Dépeupler encore plus le Sanctuaire au profit des Enfers ? Tu es vraiment un abrutit."

De plus en plus agacé par les insultes, Shion allait répondre vertement mais Les deux capricornes secouèrent la tête du même mouvement.

"- Laisse courir, papillon…" Roucoula El Cid.

Shura jeta un regard de pure haine à son prédécesseur.

Comment osait-il….

"- S'il vous plait…"

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les trois Juges.

Ils étaient dans un état de fatigue avancée évident mais tenaient encore debout.

Mu s'inquiéta immédiatement.  
Rhadamanthe avait les pommettes roses de fièvre et ses deux frères n'étaient pas en meilleur état.

"- Il est évident que nous avons besoin de plus d'aide… Mais nous n'avons pas la possibilité de vous en offrir." Soupira l'anglais.

"- Mais nous avons d'autres possibilité." Continua Minos.

"- Le combat ne se fera qu'ici, aux enfers donc…."

Les trois Juges couplèrent leurs cosmos défaillant.

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?" S'inquiéta Mu.

Aiolia grogna.

"- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ?"

Le jeune Bélier jeta un regard noir à son compagnon… ami…. Rhaaa, il ne savait plus ! Il verrait ça plus tard.

"- En l'absence de notre Seigneur, nous avons tout pouvoir ici." Expliqua Eaque dont le visage blêmissait de plus en plus à mesure qu'il concentrait son cosmos.

Le cosmos combiné des juges se détacha d'eux pour venir englober les chevaliers d'or du passé.

Lorsque la lumière noire qui avait envahi la pièce se résorba, les trois Juges étaient au sol, inconscients, et les chevaliers mort "vivants" et couvert de surplis zodiacaux.

Shion hocha la tête.

"- Bon… Avec ça, on devrait s'en sortir."

***

Rhadamanthe ouvrit péniblement un œil.

Il se sentait…vidé... Totalement cuit même.

Il voulu se redresser mais n'eut même pas la force de lever la main.

"- Attendez, je vais vous aider…"

Mu s'agenouilla près de lui. Le Bélier glissa ses mains sous ses épaules pour l'aider à se redresser. Un verre fut pressé contre ses lèvres. L'eau coula dans la gorge du spectre qui l'avala avec reconnaissance.

"- M'ci…" Coassa le Wyvern.

"- de rien… Vous avez faillit vous tuer tous les trois… Mais votre aide à été salvatrice."

Rhadamanthe chercha à regarder autour de lui.

"- Que…."

"- Nous avons repoussé les anubis avec l'aide de nos prédécesseurs. "

"- Fatigué…"

Les yeux du Spectre se fermaient tout seuls.

Mu l'aida à se rallonger.

"- Dormez encore un peu, mais il vous faudra manger. Camus et Dégel sont aux fourneaux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font, mais les odeurs qui sortent de cette cuisine sont suffisantes pour faire damner un saint !" Gloussa Mu en espérant que son babillage aiderait le Juge à se rendormir.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il se réveillait en deux jours sans se souvenir de son réveil précèdent. Il peinait à se rendormir à chaque fois un peu plus malgré son épuisement, comme effrayé de dormir.

Mu comprenait.

Les trois Juges avaient faillit mourir.

Sans le soutient rapide de Shion, Mu et Dokho pour leur infuser du cosmos, les trois Spectres seraient mort et les Enfers se seraient effondrés.

Aiolia et Regulus étaient d'ailleurs en ce moment même sur le toit pour colmater les trous que l'absence momentanée des Juges avait causée.

Même Hakurei s'était inquiété.

Sans les trois Juges, les Enfers n'existeraient plus en quelques secondes…

"- Comment va-t-il ?"

Mu releva les yeux sur son maître.

"- Il se remet lentement. Mais ça va aller maintenant. Il n'est plus en danger. Les autres ?"

"- Pareil. Sage et Asmita s'occupent d'eux."

Le petit agneau hocha la tête.

"- …..Shion ?"

"- Mmm ?"

Le pope ne pouvait détacher son regard de Rodrigue et Shura.  
A présent ramenés à un semblant de vie par les Juges, les anciens chevaliers d'or étaient…. Solides…. Vivant…..chaud….

Et El Cid cherchait à le récupérer.

La situation faisait souffrir le pope.

Même après aussi longtemps, il aimait encore son premier compagnon. Pourtant, il aimait aussi Shura. Non… il n'aimait pas AUSSI Shura… il aimait Shura tout court. Son amour pour El Cid était bel et bien là, mais il était un fantôme, comme Rodrigue l'était lui-même. Son premier amour n'était plus que poussière. Shion avait passionnément aimé le Capricorne. Lorsqu'il était mort, il aurait voulu mourir avec lui mais n'avait pas eut cette chance.

Pendant deux siècles, il avait pleuré celui qui avait ravi son cœur alors qu'il n'avait que six ans.

Puis, il avait rencontré un petit garçon de quatre ans aux courts cheveux noirs et il avait enfin comprit ce qu'avait du ressentir Rodrigue des années plus tôt.

Il l'avait vu et il avait su que c'était _lui_.

_Lui_ et pas un autre.

Il l'avait vu grandir, apprendre, faire ses armes… Puis il était mort.

Cela avait été son seul soulagement lorsque Saga l'avait tué. Il n'avait pas eut le temps d'enchaîner ce petit à lui comme Rodrigue l'avait fait quand il était tout jeune.

Shion avait mûrit en deux siècles.

Il n'avait pas cédé à la tentation et avait gardé un maximum ses distances avec ce petit capricorne en devenir.

Lorsqu'Hadès les avait rappelé à la vie, il avait vu pour la première fois le petit garçon devenu adulte.

Il en avait reçut un coup au cœur mais était resté distant. Le devoir avant tout…  
Et puis… ils étaient morts…

Lorsqu'ils étaient finalement revenus pour de bon à la vie….Son courage lui avait fait enfin défaut. Lorsque le Capricorne était venu timidement à lui, il l'avait accepté avec une possessivité qui avait effrayé Shura au début.  
A présent…  
A présent le pope se sentait perdu entre son besoin de soumission à Rodrigue et le contrôle qu'il avait dans sa relation avec Shura.  
Qui était-il vraiment entre eux ?

Il avait le cœur fendu en deux.

***

Rodrigue rongeait son frein.

Son amant été là, non loin et pourtant si distant.

Il le sentait inquiet et perdu entre lui et ce…ce… cette catin à cornes qui tentait de lui voler son papillon.

El Cid avait toujours été profondément jaloux et possessif au point d'avoir une fois manquer tuer Dokho pour avoir tripoté d'un peu trop près son Bélier.

Ho, Shion n'en savait rien et à la façon dont Dokho l'évitait, il était sur qu'il n'avait rien dit mais…

Un fin sourire monta aux lèvres du Capricorne.

Il avait prit plaisir alors, à réduire le Balance en charpie.

Il avait prit plaisir à se battre pour l'honneur et la possession de son amant.

Et voila que cette biquette qui lui ressemblait tant se mettait en travers.

Il serra les poings.

L'excuse de sa mort n'était pas suffisante pour lui.

Shion l'avait trahit et abandonné.

Shion était à lui.

A lui seul….

Et ce n'était pas ce gamin qui allait le lui voler.

***

Enfermés dans la cuisine, Camus et Dégel s'amusaient comme des petits fous à préparer à manger. L'un comme l'autre jouissait du contact des aliments.

Ils aimaient avoir les mains occupées, l'esprit libre et ravir les papilles de leur compagnon.

Assis au fond de la cuisine, sur des chaises retournées, Kardia et Milo les observaient, le même sourire un peu idiot aux lèvres.

"- Il est beau mon Camus…"

"- Presque autant que mon Dégel."

Les deux Scorpion soupirèrent en chœur.

Amusés, les deux verseaux échangèrent un coup d'œil.

"- Dites moi, Dégel…"

"- Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais… Après tout, je suis comme ton grand frère."

Camus eut un petit sourire pour son prédécesseur.

"- Dis moi, donc… Comment as-tu pu mettre la main sur Kardia ? Je sais que c'est Milo qui m'a hameçonné mais… dans tes journaux, j'ai lu que c'était toi qui lui avait fait des avances."

Le fantôme rosit légèrement.

"- …. J'étais jeune et idiot ?"

"- Les verseaux ne sont jamais jeunes et encore moins idiots, Dégel."

"- ….. "

"- Dégel…."

"- De quoi vous parlez ?" Pleurnicha Milo qui n'entendait pas leurs paroles.

Sans se démonter, Camus sourit à son compagnon.

"- Nous parlions de vous et de la déplorable habitude des Scorpions de piquer toutes les couvertures."

Les deux arachnides grognèrent en même temps.

Ce n'était pas leur faute s'il faisait un froid polaire au onzième étage !

"- Le déjeuner est prêt, allez donc prévenir tout le monde."

Les fantômes n'avaient pas besoin de manger eux, mais peut-être prendraient ils plaisir à sentir des aliments solides sur leur langue quand même.

***

_Dégoûté, El Cid fixait son bras droit avec colère._

_Le bandage étroit avait été couvert d'un mélange de craie, d'eau et de farine que le pope appelait "plâtre"._

_Le tout avait durcit autour de son membre et le maintenait en place le temps que l'os se ressoude._

_Courroucé, le jeune homme s'assit lourdement sur le canapé de son salon._

_COMMENT lui, le Capricorne, avait-il pu trouver le moyen de se casser le bras sur un simple caillou !_

_Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui c'était passé._

_Un caillou ! Même pas un rocher hein, un stupide caillou !!!_

_Il avait quand même prit le temps de finir son entraînement avant de monter voir le pope pour qu'il le soigne._

_Il aurait pu aller voir Shion bien sur, mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas que l'adolescent de quinze ans le voit dans une situation aussi indigne._

_Lui… blessé par une PIERRE !!!_

_Sage l'avait grondé quand il était monté le voir finalement._

_S'il était venu aussitôt, il aurait pu ressouder son bras de son cosmos ! Mais non, il avait fallut qu'il joue les braves devant les autres et ses élèves tant et si bien qu'il avait déplacé un peu l'os et qu'il avait commencé à se ressouder de travers._

_Il avait fallut que le Pope recasse l'os, le remette en place puis le bande._

_Le cosmos ne pouvait plus rien pour la blessure, elle était trop vieille._

_Le Capricorne se trouvait donc affublé de ce "plâtre" pour au moins trois semaines._

_On gratta à sa porte._

_"- Entrez !"_

_Shion se faufila près de lui._

_"- Comment vas-tu ?"_

_Léger comme un chaton, Shion s'assit sur le canapé près de son amoureux._

_Le jeune Bélier en rougissait encore lorsqu'il pensait aux quelques baisers qu'ils avaient échangés jusque là. Rodrigue n'initiait jamais rien mais il répondait toujours avec passion lorsque Shion l'embrassait.  
C'était une situation étrange pour le jeune or. Il trouvait bizarre que Rodrigue, plus expérimenté que lui, le laisse guider leur relation naissante._

_El Cid agita son bras avec un ronchonnement qui fit sourire Shion. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Rodrigue aussi ulcéré et ronchon. Ordinairement, même lorsqu'il se blessait, il restait toujours digne et détaché. Cette fois, il faisait petit garçon._

_Shion trouvait ça adorable et….très excitant aussi, il devait bien le reconnaître._

_"- Je vais bien, mis à part "ça"."_

_Rodrigue bailla soudain, un peu fatigué._

_A croire que la réparation accélérée de son bras l'épuisait._

_"- Tu devrais allez te coucher, Rod'. La nuit est couchée depuis plusieurs heures."_

_"- Déjà ?"_

_"- J'ai finit mon entraînement avec Dokho…."_

_Rodrigue se renfrogna._

_"- Vraiment ?"_

_"- Oui, il m'a demandé, je n'ai pas voulu refuser puisque tu étais occupé avec tes élèves et que j'aurais été dans tes jambes."_

_Une lueur amusée brilla dans les yeux du Capricorne._

_Il adorerait avoir le jeune Bélier dans les jambes justement._

_"- Je ne sais pas ce qu'avait Dokho, mais il était particulièrement de bonne humeur et fier de lui… On aurait dit un chat avec de la crème sur les moustaches."_

_El Cid se renfrogna._

_"- Vraiment…."_

_Le Capricorne ne s'entendait pas bien avec la Balance. D'autant moins qu'ils visaient le même agneau…._

_Shion se redressa un peu pour poser un timide baiser sur les lèvres de son ainé. Il n'aimait pas le voir aussi ronchon et renfrogné._

_Rodrigue se détendit aussitôt._

_"- Tu n'es quand même pas venu uniquement pour prendre de mes nouvelles n'est ce pas ?"_

_Shion rosit légèrement._

_"- Et bien…. Si… Enfin…."_

_"- Shion…."_

_Le jeune Atlante s'appuya contre l'épaule du Capricorne qui passa un bras autours de lui._

_Shion posa une main sur son torse._

_Depuis qu'il était petit, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dormit ainsi, la joue sur le torse ou l'épaule du jeune homme, en toute innocence.  
A présent, l'innocence se teintait de quelque chose de plus trouble._

_Il se redressa encore pour voler un baiser de plus à Rodrigue._

_Il aimait ses baisers._

_"- Je… Je peux rester avec toi ce soir ?"_

_El Cid se mordit la langue pour tenir sous contrôle son imagination débridée._

_"- Tu n'es plus un gamin, Shion… tu n'as plus peur du noir…"_

_"- …Hakurei est arrivé dans l'après midi…"_

_"- Ha….."_

_Rodrigue se redressa._

_"- Allez ma petite alouette des bois…. Viens donc m'aider à me mettre au lit."_

_Shion bondit sur ses pieds._

***

Albafica observait ses mains avec un mélange d'angoisse et d'incrédulité.  
Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, dès que le poison avait commencé à couler dans son sang, il avait vu sa peau se marbrer de rouge, de bleu et de verts.

Les marques étaient fugitives, comme l'ombre d'un nuage qui se reflète sur la peau à travers un vitrail coloré.

Mais la couleur était bien là, sous sa peau, mouvante et brûlante.

Pourtant, ce soir, elle n'était pas là.

Une main fine aux ongles parfaitement manucurés se posa sur la sienne.

"- Je ne sens pas de poison en toi…." S'étonna Aphrodite, troublé.

"- Pourtant, il devrait être là…."

"- …Tu es mort, le poison était dans ton corps, pas dans ton âme." Expliqua Rune.

Il se traînait lamentablement, à sa grande irritation. Il lui semblait qu'il ne retrouverait jamais ses forces. Pourtant, il savait qu'il allait déjà mieux mais…  
Ca l'enrageait de ne pas avoir encore la force d'aider et soutenir son supérieur, comme cela rendait fou Sylphide et Valentine de ne pouvoir aider Rhadamanthe.

"- Mon corps…"

"- Ton corps n'est même plus de la nourriture pour les vers. Celui que tu as maintenant n'est que du cosmos solidifié. Il disparaîtra lorsque le moment sera venu et que nous aurons à nouveau le contrôle sur les Enfers. Vos âmes ont pu s'échapper parce qu'elles sont fortes mais…. "

"- La question des leurs âmes sera aussi au centre de nos négociations, Rune." Soupira Shion en lui apportant le grand verre de jus de légumes et de viande que Camus exigeait que tous les spectres boivent six fois par jour.

Rune grogna.

Le liquide était répugnant.

"- Encore ce truc ?"

"- C'est bon pour ce que t'as !" Se moqua Valentine en avalant le liquide immonde avec une grimace. "Ha c'est dégueu ce truc !"

"- Mais ça vous fait du bien !" Contra Camus en sortant de la cuisine avec de grands plats de nourriture."

Les Spectre se jetèrent sur la nourriture comme des perdus.

Ils mourraient toujours de faim malgré leurs six repas pantagruéliques par jour.

Shion avait théorisé que les Enfers se nourrissaient à travers eux.  
C'était une possibilité qui semblait valable si l'on prenait en compte la quantité de nourriture que les Spectres absorbaient.

Mu réveilla Rhadamanthe pendant que Sage et Asmita réveillaient les deux autres Juges.

L'Agneau appuya le Wyvern contre son torse pour le nourrir à la main.

Les joues roses, mal à l'aise, mais encore trop faible pour se débrouiller seul, Rhadamanthe se laissait nourrir. La colère et la honte se le disputaient dans sa gorge.

Il avait a peine la force de mâcher son steak haché.

"- Ca va vite aller mieux, Rhadamanthe… Vous allez voir. Vous êtes juste épuisé mais ça va vite passer." Répétait inlassablement le jeune Bélier tout en lui caressant la main.

Non loin, Aiolia les observaient avec une fureur croissante.

"- Du calme, Chaton." Tentait de l'apaiser son grand frère.

Aiolia foudroya Aioros du regard;

"- Me calmer ??? Regarde comme il se vautre sur MON Mu ! Regarde comme il essaye de me le voler…."

Aioros secoua la tête, agacé.

"- Il ne cherche pas à te le voler, chaton. Mais si tu continues à être aussi brutal et possessif, tu va le perdre quand même."

Agacé, le Sagittaire quitta le côté de son frère pour s'installer avec les jumeaux.

***

Le dîner s'était terminé en silence.

Chacun avait regagné son coin de la bibliothèque.

Des couvertures avaient été tendues entre les meubles pour donner un peu plus d'intimité à chacun puisque les fantômes n'avaient pas besoin de dormir.

Les Spectres dormaient déjà, les couples s'étaient réunis sauf un dans les coins les plus abrités des lieux pour profiter un peu d'un temps intime, laissant les fantômes au centre de la pièce à surveiller les lieux.

Vautré sur un siège devant la cheminée ronflante, Hakurei n'en finissait pas de se moquer de son ancien élève et d'El Cid.

"- Franchement, Rod', comment as-tu put te laisser grimper par Shion ?"

Le Capricorne se raidit.

"- Ne m'appelez par "Rod", Vieillard ! Il n'y a que mes amis qui le peuvent !"

L'ancien chevalier d'argent rit doucement.

"- Chatouilleux hein ? Ca explique remarque…. Si tu as tellement besoin de contrôle, le comprends mieux que tu es décidé de prendre Shion. Ce gamin est incapable de se débrouiller seul."

Sage soupira.

"- Mais qu'est ce que Shion t'as fait ? Tu ne l'as jamais apprécié, mais là, c'est de la haine !"

"- La ferme, Sage !"

Heurté, l'ancien grand pope se redressa.

Manigoldo grogna.

"- Hé le vieux ! Arrête un peu. Les affaires de Shion te concernent pas. De toute façon, on est tous morts, ils s'en fichent de nous !"

Sage posa une main sur la tête de son élève, assit à ses pieds.

Le Cancer releva les yeux sur son professeur. Il y avait une réelle tendresse entre eux.

"- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges de mon frère, tu sais ?"

Mani renifla.

Il avait toujours été protecteur envers son gâteux.

Hakurei jeta un regard noir au jeune Cancer.

De quoi il se mêlait lui ?

"- Je te protège pas, je protège mon petit frère."

Sage sourit à son élève avant de lui tapoter la tête.

Rodrigue s'était levé.

Irrité, il avait quitté le cercle de ses frères pour sortir un peu.  
C'était étrange d'avoir un corps à nouveau, même si ce n'était que pour peu de temp. Mais pire encore, c'était étrange de se voir rejeté par celui qu'il avait fait sien.

Shion avait été à lui depuis ses six ans.

Et maintenant…Maintenant….

Rodrigue se figea.

Une vague de rague l'envahit.

***

Albafica aussi s'était éclipsé.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rester près des siens;

Pendant toute sa vie ou presque, il avait craint de tuer ses frères par inadvertance.

A présent… A présent, il avait un corps tout neuf et surtout….Sans la moindre trace de poison.

Il frissonna.

Au hasard de sa marche dans l'immense bibliothèque, il finit par tomber sur un couple enlacé, tellement occupé à s'aimer qu'ils ne sentirent même pas sa présence.

Incapable de se détourner, le poisson resta immobile à les observer.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il assistait à une telle étreinte…. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à ça tout court en fait.  
Pendant son adolescence, comme n'importe qui, il s'était imaginé se trouver quelqu'un, tomber amoureux, partager du temps et un lit avec cette personne, quelque soit son sexe.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne le pourrait jamais.

Le poison courait déjà dans ses veines, suffisamment violent pour tuer quiconque effleurerait sa peau nue.

Avec le temps, il s'était de plus en plus replié sur lui-même au point de ne plus jamais approcher ses frères.

Aphrodite gémit lorsque DeathMask le posséda lentement.

Malgré sa brutalité et sa violence ordinaire, le Cancer était incroyablement doux et tendre avec son poisson.

"- Deathy…."

Le murmure du jeune poisson fit frémir Albafica.

Comme il aurait rêvé d'avoir un jour quelqu'un qui murmure son nom avec une telle passion, un tel désir…

Aphrodite étouffa un gémissement de plaisir dans l'épaule de son amant qui s'écroula sur lui.

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles, le cœur battant et le souffle court.

Aphrodite rouvrit les yeux avant de se crisper.

DM se redressa.

Les trois chevaliers ne bougèrent pas un long moment jusqu'à ce que DM s'écarte.

Il échangea un regard avec Aphrodite qui hocha la tête.

"- Albafica ?" Le cancer tendit la main à l'ancien poisson. "Viens…."

L'ancien chevalier d'or sursauta, stupéfait.

Hésitant, il resta immobile une longue minute.

"- Viens…" Insista Aphrodite.

Albafica prit la main tendue du Cancer.

Morceau par morceau, le couple ôta le surplis du poisson des épaules du précédent chevalier d'or.

***

Shion s'était assit sur la terrasse.

Les jambes passées à travers les trous de la ferronnerie du garde corps battant le vide, le Pope fixait les Enfers sans vraiment les voir.

Il y avait des signes de sa guérison déjà.

Ils étaient rares et faibles mais bien présent. L'air n'était plus si froid, la luminosité s'était un peu accrue, le jardin avait vu refleurir quelques rares roses noires et quelques oiseaux aux plumes écarlates nageaient à nouveau au fond d'un bassin.

Sur les branches des arbres, un ou deux poissons avaient refait leur nid sans qu'ils ne soient pour l'instant plein mais….

Le grand pope soupira lourdement.

Déesse, il se sentait si malheureux…. Et si lâche !

Il n'osait aller voir Rodrigue pour lui dire que tout était finit entre eux.

RIEN n'était finit entre eux. Rodrigue était tout simplement mort, mais l'amour que Shion avait pour lui était bien vivant lui.

Il n'osait aller voir Shura pour le rassurer qu'il était le seul dans son cœur.

Ce n'était pas vrai après tout…. Il était certes le seul vivant mais…

Et puis Hakurei…. Son pire cauchemar….

POURQUOI avait-il fallut que LUI revienne ? Pourquoi pas Yuzuhira, ou Atla, ou n'importe qui d'autre, bordel de merde !!!

Shion grimaça.

Il était vraiment perturbé. Normalement, il n'était jamais aussi grossier, même en pensées.

Il gémit avant de se taper le crâne pour le métal de la balustrade.

"- Tu vas te faire mal."

Shion releva les yeux sur Shura.

Digne, le capricorne le fixait avec de l'angoisse et de la douleur dans le regard.

Shion bondit sur ses pieds.

Oubliant toute retenue, toute réflexion ou la moindre dignité, Shion attrapa Shura dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou avec désespoir.

"- Shura…. Shura…."

Surprit, le Capricorne se raidit une seconde avant de se détendre. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Shion aussi mal. Et il n'aimait pas ça.

"- Shhh… Du calme…. Tout va bien…"

"- Non, tout ne va pas bien, Shura…" Le coupa le pope. "Toi… El Cid… Hakurei…. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…. Bon sang… Je t'aime tellement… j'ai tellement besoin de toi…"

Shura se détendit encore un peu, rassuré. C'était des mots qui n'étaient pas réfléchit, c'était le cri du cœur.

"- Shion…."

"- Non, laisse moi finir Shura… Ca n'a que trop duré… je te dois la vérité…."

Shura tressaillit.

Il n'était pas aisé d'avoir un fantôme pour rival. Surtout le fantôme d'un homme dont son amant se languissait depuis plus de deux siècles.

"- Shion… je ne sais pas si…"

"- S'il te plait…. Ecoute moi…. Rodrigue… J'ai été à lui depuis mes six ans…Il m'a choisit…. La première fois qu'il m'a vu… Comme je t'ai choisit la première fois que je t'ai vu, quand tu en avais quatre…"

Shura ouvrit de grand yeux.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Je me suis tenu à l'écart de toi le plus possible parce que je savais que je ne tarderais pas à mourir. Je ne voulais pas risquer de te faire subir ce que j'avais subit à la mort de Rodrigue… Sans compter que…Qui aurait voulu d'un vieillard ? Tu avais ta vie à vivre et j'avais la mienne à mourir. Lorsque nous avons été ramenés comme Spectre… Déesse, je savais que tu étais tout pour moi, comme Rodrigue l'avait déjà été…. Lorsque tu es venu à moi…." Shion soupira. Il peinait à ordonner des pensées. "Shura… j'ai aimé passionnément Rodrigue… De tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme. Lorsqu'il m'a quitté, j'ai cru mourir moi aussi…. Mais… c'était il y a deux siècles et demi… Maintenant… Maintenant tu es là, toi ! Toi et toi seul… je ne pourrais jamais oublié Rod', mais il est mort. Même s'il est ici avec moi maintenant… il n'est qu'un fantôme… Un fantôme que je chérirais toute ma vie, mais un fantôme qui ne peut rivaliser avec toi….."

Shura avala péniblement sa salive.

"- Suis-je…. M'aimes tu vraiment ? Ou ne vois tu en moi que son image ?"

Shion ferma les yeux.

"- Tu lui ressemble physiquement, Shura… Mais ce n'est qu'une coïncidence…. J'ai le cœur assez grand pour vous aimer tous les deux…. Et….il n'est qu'un souvenir…."

Shura enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Shion.

Il ne savait s'il était soulagé, encore inquiet, jaloux, en colère ou effrayé.

Il savait juste que son cœur allait explosé sous la déferlante d'émotions qui l'envahissaient.

"- Shion…."

Le couple enlacé sursauta.

"- Rodrigue…"

Shion serra Shura contre lui dans un réflexe inconscient de protection.

Il n'aimait pas le visage fermé et brûlant de rage de son ancien amant.

Il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois aussi en colère.

Ca c'était soldé par la mise à mort du fâcheux.

"- Tais-toi, Shion !"

Shura bondit sur ses pieds, lui aussi protecteur.

"- Ne lui parle pas comme ça !"

Les deux capricornes se toisèrent.

"- Il est à moi !"

"- Tu es mort ! Shion est mien à présent."

"- Jamais ! Il s'est unis à moi pour l'éternité."

"- Shura, Rodrigue… S'il vous plait…"

"- Je t'interdit de poser encore tes mains sur lui." Insista El Cid.

"- Je n'ai que faire des ordres d'un cadavre putréfié !"

Une étincelle de rage brûla dans l'œil du plus vieux des deux chevaliers d'or.  
Sans réfléchir, il libéra le gant de son armure pour ne plus le tenir qu'entre deux doigts.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Protesta Hakurei en sortant sur le balcon, les autres fantomes sur ses talons.

Rodrigue claqua le gant en travers du visage de Shura avant de le jeter à ses pieds.

"- Nous réglerons ça comme il se doit ! Par un duel !

Shura retira son propre gant.

Il n'essuya pas le sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche.

Il le jeta dans la figure d'El Cid avant de le toiser.

"- Duel accepté !"

Désespéré, Shion s'était mit entre eux et tentait de les séparer en les repoussant.

"- Mais arrêtez ça !!! C'est ridicule !!!"

Les deux Capricornes se foudroyèrent du regard sous le rire mesquin d'Hakurei.

"- Décidément Shion, tu arrives même à détruire l'entente entre les chevaliers d'Athéna ! Bravo ! Je savais bien que tu étais un danger public !

***

_El Cid caressait le dos de Shion du bout des doigts._

_Le jeune Bélier avait eut seize ans la veille._

_Effrayé mais brûlant de désir, l'Atlante s'était faufilé dans les appartements du Capricorne avant qu'il ne rentre._

_Il s'était installé, nu, dans son lit._

_Il avait prié pour que Rodrigue ne rentre pas avec une fille à son bras._

_Il avait prié pour qu'il ne le chasse pas en riant._

_Mais l'espagnol n'en avait rien fait.  
Les yeux brillants de passion, il avait mit un genou à terre devant le lit avant de lui demander s'il était sur de lui._

_Les joues roses d'angoisse, Shion avait hoché la tête._

_Rodrigue avait été doux et compréhensif._

_Il avait été patient et tendre, prompt à le guider et à l'encourager._

_Il ne l'avait pas fait sien d'ailleurs._

_Il l'avait guidé pour se donner à lui._

_Shion avait un peu protesté mais El Cid avait insisté._

_Shion ne devait pas perdre quelque chose d'important sans en mesurer la valeur._

_Il ne prendrait pas son innocence avant que Shion ne le décide de son plein gré, en toute connaissance de cause. Il avait prit sa virginité, certes, mais ce n'était pas aussi important._

_Prendre avait toujours été plus facile que donner…_

_Rodrigue se pencha sur l'épaule de son jeune amant._

_Il embrassa la peau fine du bout des lèvres._

_Depuis des années, il avait fantasmé sur cette première nuit, sur cette première étreinte… Depuis que Shion était revenu au Sanctuaire une fois son armure sur le dos, il avait eut de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de le réclamer comme sien._

_Chaque baiser échangé ajoutait à son désir et à sa frustration.  
Chaque caresse timide et naïve le rendait plus fou de l'avoir enfin pour lui.  
Et lorsque enfin Shion venait à lui de son plein gré, il trouvait encore la force de se montrer chevaleresque._

_Si ça n'avait pas été aussi encré dans sa personnalité, Rodrigue aurait pu en rire._

_Un tel dressage à la dignité et à l'élégance, s'en était risible…_

_Shion s'étira lourdement sous les caresses délicates de son amant._

_Avec un petit cri de surprise, Shion se redressa._

_Son amant…. Son Amant ???_

_"- Rod' ?"_

_L'angoisse dans la voix du jeune Atlante fit sourire El Cid._

_"- Shhhh… Du calme ma colombe…"_

_Shion se sentit fondre sous les lèvres de son amant sur son épaule et sa gorge._

_C'était une libération d'être enfin à lui…._

_"- Rod…"_

_Le Capricorne le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres._

_"- Tais-toi…."_

_Shion obéit pendant que l'espagnol s'installait sur ses jambes._

_Le Capricorne attendrait encore avant de le faire sien._


	9. Chapter 9

**Echo  
Chapitre 9**

Albafica s'étira lentement.

Il aurait du être épuisé, brisé, totalement noyé par la passion qui l'avait enflammé pendant les quelques heures qui lui avaient consacré le Poisson et le Cancer mais n'en ressentait rien.

Il était mort, et les morts ne fatiguent pas…

Il ressentait pourtant une certaine fatigue purement musculaire ainsi qu'un aiguillon des sens qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Il ressentait avec une acuité presque douloureuse la présence d'Aphrodite contre son ventre, celle de DeathMask dans son dos, le bras du cancer passé autour de sa taille, le souffle chaud du jeune poisson sur sa gorge…

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir quoique ce soit. Sa peau n'avait pas l'habitude du contact.

Il petit soupir lui échappa.

Il était reconnaissant aux deux jeunes chevaliers de lui avoir fait découvrir la passion à défaut de l'amour.

C'était un cadeau précieux qu'ils lui avaient fait.

Lorsque ce corps d'emprunt disparaîtrait, l'âme d'Albafica se souviendrait encore de cette nuit de douceur et de plaisir que ses deux jeunes collègues lui avaient offert.

Mais à présent, il était l'heure de les laisser seul.

Il ne doutait pas qu'ils l'ai intégré à leur jeux par pitié aussi ne voulait-il pas les déranger davantage.

Lentement, l'ancien poisson repoussa le bras du Cancer pour se redresser.

"- Où vas-tu ?"

La voix d'Aphrodite était douce, encore endormie mais sa main sur sa cuisse était chaude et insistante.

"- Je vais vous laisser seul…"

Aphrodite se redressa pour effleurer les lèvres de son prédécesseur des siennes.

"- Pourquoi faire ?"

Le bras du Cancer se resserra autour de sa taille.

"- Tu ne vas pas nous quitter comme ça, quand même ?"

Albafica hésita.

"- Je ne voudrais pas…."

"- Chut… profite… Fais comme nous." Insista Aphrodite.

***

Mu avait effleuré les cheveux de Rhadamanthe avant de quitter son chevet pour suivre Aiolia.

Le jeune Bélier n'était pas content du tout de son compagnon.

De plus en plus, il se demandait pour quoi il restait avec le Lion.

Par habitude sans doute…. Pas reconnaissance aussi probablement.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient mi ensemble, la guerre du Sanctuaire venait de finir. La moitié des chevaliers d'or étaient mort, la chevalerie était en pièce, ils avaient une gourde à forte poitrine comme déesse….

Mu s'était effondré.

Il n'avait tenu après la mort de son maître que grâce à la distance qu'il avait mit entre le Sanctuaire et lui.

D'avoir du rentrer lui avait fait mal… Si mal…

Aiolia avait été une épaule pour le soutenir.

Leur liaison s'était engagée presque accident.

Mu ne se souvenait même pas de leur première fois. Ca c'était fait…. "comme ça"

A présent…. Ho, Mu avait de la tendresse pour Aiolia, il ne pouvait dire le contraire. Aiolia était l'un de ses frères, il avait grandit avec lui, avait rit avec lui… mais était-ce suffisant pour construire quelque chose de solide ?

Plus il y réfléchissait et moins Mu trouvait qu'Aiolia le traitait comme un compagnon. Comme un trophée, oui, plus certainement. Mais pas comme un égal.

Il n'en voulait même pas au Lion, il doutait qu'il s'en rende compte lui-même.

Simplement, si cela ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé alors qu'ils étaient au Sanctuaire où rien ne changeait vraiment, où chacun restait sur ses positions et où rien de neuf n'arrivait jamais, ici, aux Enfers, ce n'était plus assez.

Mu se rendait compte qu'il y avait d'autres personnes, hommes ou femmes et que parmi elles, il y aurait sûrement quelqu'un capable de le traiter en individu et non en possession.

Gentiment, Mu repoussa le visage insistant d'Aiolia.

"- Aiolia, cesse… Je dois te parler."

Le lionceau fronça les sourcils.

"- Plus tard."

Il voulu reprendre ses lèvres mais Mu le repoussa, les sourcils froncés.

"- Aiolia ! Arrête !"

"- Mais quoi, Mu ? J'ai envie de toi, moi !"

"- Et je ne suis pas ta chose ! Cesse !"

Aiolia le lâcha avec une moue mécontente.

"- C'est lui, hein ? C'est à cause de lui ! Tu n'avais jamais refusé avant."

"- Probablement parce qu'avant, je ne me rendais pas compte de la façon dont tu me traitais !" S'agaça un peu le mouton.

"- Comment ça comment je te traite ?"

Mu ferma les yeux une seconde.

"- Tu m'étouffes, Aiolia. Tu es toujours sur mon dos, je peux a peine travailler dans mon atelier sans que tu sois là a me surveiller. Au début je trouvais ça mignon, mais je n'en peux plus. Je ne peux même pas faire mon travail de guérisseur sans que tu ne me reproches de toucher mes patients ! Je n'en peu plus Aiolia. Tu es mon ami. Mais tu ne m'aimes pas et tu le sais…."

Aiolia passa lentement au livide.

Comment ça il n'aimait pas Mu ? C'était faux ! il l'adorait ! Il n'y avait que lui qui comptait ! Comment pouvait-il l'accuser de ne pas l'aimer ?

"- Mu ! C'est faux ! Tu le sais ! Je n'aime que toi et…"

"- Aiolia… Cesse… Tu as de l'affection pour moi, c'est un fait. Mais tu n'es pas amoureux de moi…Et je ne l'ai jamais été de toi…. Nous sommes ensembles parce que c'est facile, parce que nous avons l'habitude…. Regarde comment tu me traites quand je m'occupe de Rhadamanthe, Aiolia. Si tu avais confiance en moi…en nous, tu ne serais pas aussi possessif, tu n'aurais pas peur à ce point que j'aille voir un autre…."

Aiolia leva une main pour gifler Mu mais avorta son geste à quelques centimètres de son visage. Fuchsia, il se détourna, les larmes aux yeux.

"- Aiolia…"

Le Lion secoua la tête.

Mu avait tord.

Lui l'aimait de tout son cœur. Ho, il était probablement des plus maladroits dans sa façon de faire, en effet possessif au point d'en être violent mais… Il avait si peur de perdre la seule belle chose de sa vie….

Et maintenant, il perdait bel et bien son agneau.

Aiolia ravala dignement ses larmes et la boule qui obstruait sa gorge.

Avec grande difficulté, il parvint à hocher la tête.

"- Si c'est vraiment ainsi que tu vois les choses, Mu, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire sur le sujet n'est ce pas ?"

S'il n'avait pas eut le cœur en pièces, Aiolia aurait probablement été très fier de lui. Sa voix n'avait même pas tremblée.

Mu hésita.

Il sentait la détresse du jeune Lion. C'était il trompé sur ses sentiments à son égard ? C'était possible… Mais même si c'était le cas, voulait-il prendre le risque de rester avec lui maintenant qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? S'il le faisait, la situation ne pourrait que s'envenimer entre eux. S'ils pouvaient rester amis, Mu serait déjà content. Il ne voulait pas finir à se déchirer avec lui, à se haïr et à s'éviter comme la peste.

Il était désolé que sa propre rudesse blesser Aiolia, mais lui n'en pouvait plus.

"- Je suis désolé, Aiolia. Mais c'est mieux ainsi… je ne pourrais pas continuer davantage…."

Aiolia secoua sèchement la tête. Il rassembla ses quelques affaires, l'un des deux couvertures qu'ils utilisaient puis fuit littéralement la présence de Mu.

Le jeune bélier soupira, désolé.

Il ne pensait vraiment pas que les choses se finiraient ainsi entre eux.

Il s'était blindé pour vivre une scène de ménage avec cris, coups et fureur, certainement pas pour voir Aiolia partir ainsi, presque comme un voleur, les épaules basses et agitées de petits tremblements nerveux.

La scène entière lui laissait un vague goût amer dans la bouche.

Il avait été cruel sans le vouloir.

***

Camus somnolait dans les bras chaud de Milo, comme chaque nuit.

Un mince sourire rêveur aux lèvres, le Verseau se laissait cajoler avec plaisir.

Le Scorpion savait toujours comment détourner son attention des questions philosophiques qui le polluaient.

Pourtant, ce soir, c'était Milo qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Les sourcils froncés, il caressait le dos de camus d'une main machinale et absente.

"- Milo ?"

"- ………..Mmm ?"

"- A quoi penses-tu ?"

Le Scorpion resta longtemps silencieux, si longtemps qu'un autre aurait répété sa question. Mais pas Camus. Il connaissait trop son compagnon pour ne pas savoir qu'il cherchait à ordonner ses pensées, à leur donner la cohérence nécessaire à lui permettre de verbaliser son trouble.

"- Je pensais à nos prédécesseurs."

"- Vraiment ?"

Ce n'était pas réellement étonnant. Camus aussi pensait beaucoup à eux.

Voir cet autre couple de Verseau et de Scorpion avait un peu perturbé Camus et amené de nombreuses questions à son esprit.

Etaient-ils les deux seuls couples Verseau/Scorpion ? Était-ce une tendance systématique ? Chaque génération de chevalier répétait-elle les mêmes actes que la précédente ?  
Après tout, Aspro avait voulu prendre la place de pope, comme Saga. Comme Aioros, Sisyphe s'était bêtement sacrifié en faisant son devoir, comme il disait. Le second gémeau était une brute…. Combien de similitudes encore ?

Et si c'était la norme, pourquoi, par la déesse n'avaient-ils jamais été capables d'apprendre de leurs erreurs passées ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir empêché la séparation des gémeaux par exemple. Pourquoi ne pas avoir protégé le Cancer de son office un peu mieux ? N'y avaient-ils que les Poissons à avoir pu évoluer ?

C'était surtout cela qui perturbait grandement Camus.  
Pour survivre, toute espèce devait évoluer.

S'ils se contentaient de répéter encore et encore les mêmes événements, ne tarderaient-ils pas bientôt à disparaître, comme le plus lent des dinosaures ?

"- Camus… Comment crois-tu que Dégel a mit la main sur Kardia ?"

Le Verseau releva les yeux sur son amant.

Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour entendre la vraie question sous la voix trouble de Milo. Il ne voulait pas réellement savoir comment l'ancien Verseau avait séduit l'ancien Scorpion. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Camus n'avait jamais rien fait de son côté pour le séduire, lui.

Camus sourit.  
Dès que Dégel avait laissé entendre que c'était lui qui avait mit en place sa relation avec le Scorpion, il avait attendu la question de Milo.

Malgré ses manières grandiloquentes, le jeune Scorpion était parfois encore angoissé quant aux sentiments de Camus à son égard.

Camus caressa la joue de son amant.

"- Je ne sais pas… Il faudra lui demander… A moins qu'il n'ai fait comme moi, qu'il se soit laissé séduire parce qu'il aime pouvoir se reposer entièrement dans la force de son Scorpion."

Milo se permit un petit sourire timide.  
C'était vraiment comme ça que Camus le voyait ? Comme son rocher dans la tempête, toujours là pour le soutenir ?

"- Tu m'as laissé te séduire ?"

Camus s'étira un peu pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

"- Bien sur, c'est agréable de se savoir désirer par un homme comme toi… C'st plus que flatteur après tout…."

Milo rosit un peu, content.

"- Demain, je demanderais à Dégel… Je suis curieux de savoir comment il à mit la main sur ce dragon qui lui sert de scorpion…"

Camus effleura son torse d'un doigt glacé.

"- Oui, et bien, tu ne l'approchera pas trop… Tu es MON scorpion à moi, ne l'oublie pas…"

Heureux de la jalousie de son compagnon, Milo ne pu s'empêcher de le taquiner.

"- Mais il est plus vieux que toi, mon Camus, il doit savoir teeeeellement plus de choses que toi…"

Camus fronça les sourcils.

D'un coup de reins, il cloua Milo sous lui.

"- Je vais te faire voir moi, si je ne sais rien…"

"- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !" Rit le Scorpion en se laissant malmener.

***

Shion observait les deux hommes de sa vie avec une détresse croissante.

Echangeant les coups d'Excalibur, les deux chevaliers d'or luttaient pieds à pieds l'un contre l'autre.

Le sang coulait déjà mais aucun des deux ne lâchaient l'affaire.

L'un comme l'autre voulait prouver qu'il était le seul digne de Shion.

Aucun des deux ne voulait baisser pavillon.

Aucun des deux ne voulait abandonner.

Dans une autre circonstance, Shion aurait pu s'en sentir flatté.

N'eusse été leur présence aux enfers, la présence de son amant mort, Hakurei qui continuait à l'insulter encore et encore, Shion aurait pu faire avec.

Il se serait fâché, il aurait protesté, il aurait simplement réagit !

Là, c'était trop pour lui.

Le pauvre pope avait passé deux siècles et demi à faire le deuil de Rodrigue.

Il s'était distancié exprès du petit garçon aux cheveux noirs qui aurait pu prendre sa place parce qu'il se savait vieux et inutile.

Il avait finalement cédé à son besoin d'amour et de compagnie lorsqu'ils étaient revenus à la vie et que son cœur imbécile avait sonné à ses oreilles avec plus de force encore.

Et maintenant, voila que ses deux amours, l'un revenu de la tombe et l'autre….ben… l'autre aussi en fait, se défiaient en duel pour lui ?  
C'était ridicule.  
C'était stupide.

"- C'est carrément pathétique !" Rit Hakurei sans parvenir à se calmer.

Petit à petit, tous les Spectres s'étaient réveillés sous la commission. A présent, même des chevaliers d'or actuels arrivaient.

La fatigue évidente sur le visage, Rhadamanthe jeta un regard noir à Hakurei.

Il avait besoin de braire comme un âne celui là ?

Minos avait bien eut besoin de le ramener cet animal là.

Il ne servait à rien, énervait Shura et l'ancien Capricorne, blessait Shion exprès, causait plus de problèmes qu'il n'en résolvait…

Décidément, il n'avait rien à faire là.

Près de lui, Minos et Eaque pensaient la même chose.

Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'un chevalier d'Athéna puisse être à ce point odieux et cruel pour le plaisir. Ne voyait-il donc pas le mal qu'il faisait à son élève ? Ha si… Il aimait ça en fait.

"- Dis moi, Shion ? Combien payes tu Shura pour qu'il accepte de partager ton lit ? Parce que je ne vois que ça pour qu'il soit si "protecteur" envers toi… A moins que tu ne l'ais dressé depuis qu'il était petit ? Tu as toujours beaucoup aimé les jeunes n'est ce pas ? Tu as eut teeeellement d'apprentis après tout….

Shion passa au livide.

Hakurei pouvait le vomir d'insulte comme il voulait.

Il pouvait le dénigrer trente heures par jour si ça l'amusait, il en souffrait, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas réellement. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'espérer de l'honnêteté à défaut d'affection de la part de son maître.

Mais Hakurei n'avait aucun droit de s'en prendre à Rodrigue ou Shura.

Surtout pas Shura.

Rodrigue avait toujours sut se défendre de Hakurei. Il l'avait protégé un nombre incalculable de fois de sa brutalité et de sa méchanceté.

Shura lui n'avait jamais eut à faire à ce monstre pervers.

"- Je t'interdit…." Gronda Shion.

Hakurei se tourna vers son élève, un sourire ravi au visage.

"- Quoi, le bébé se rebelle ?"

Les yeux de Shion se plissèrent.

Mu, arrivé en catastrophe en sentant la modification soudaine dans le cosmos de son maître blêmit.

Il n'avait sentit le cosmos de son maître aussi turbulent une seule fois, quand il était tout petit et qu'il avait manqué se faire tuer par des paysans indélicats incultes non loin de Jamir.

A l'endroit où se dressait auparavant une colline d'une centaine de mètres de haut et de près de deux kilomètres de diamètres, il ne restait à présent qu'un cratère décoré de squelettes humains.

Shion supportait très mal la menace sur ceux qu'il aimait.

"- Parle encore une seule fois de Shura comme ça, Vieillard… Et fantôme ou pas, je te jure que…"

"- Ho la ferme ! Tu n'as jamais eut un os agressif et tu veux me faire croire que tu serais capable de protéger ta pute ? Regarde le de toute façon, à faire le coq avec ton gigolo ! A se gonfler les muscles pour se faire grimper sans doute ! Tu n'as probablement même pas assez de virilité pour le garder ! Regarde le à se faire mousser, sans doute a chercher le chaland et…"

Hakurei se tut soudain.

Ses mains se crispèrent autour de sa gorge pour tenter de dégager ce qui l'étouffait.

Le visage convulsé de rage, Shion utilisait sa télékinésie pour l'étrangler lentement.

Sage s'accroupit près de son jumeau qui s'écroula sur le sol.

"- Shion ! Arrête !!!"

Rhadamanthe haussa un sourcil.

C'était amusant de voir le grand pope d'Athéna chercher à tuer l'un des siens.

Enfin… le tuer… Hakurei était déjà mort. Sa souffrance n'était qu'un écho de sa vie précédente. Son corps de cosmos réagissait à la situation comme l'aurait fait l'original.

S'il se calmait et reprenait son contrôle, Hakurei se rendrait compte que la télékinésie de Shion n'avait aucun impact sur lui.

Non loin, Shura et Rodrigue avait déposés momentanément les armes.

Eux aussi avant entendu les attaques du maître de Shion.

Aussi ulcérés que lui, ils n'avaient pourtant pas bougés.

Leur surprise avait été grande de voir le pope les défendre… Défendre Shura surtout.

Le visage d'El Cid s'était figé.

Jamais Shion ne l'avait défendu ainsi.

Jamais Shion n'avait été aussi protecteur à son égard.

Ho bien sur, dans leur couple, c'était lui l'aîné. C'était lui le protecteur…

A présent, deux siècles et demi plus tard, c'était Shion l'aîné, le protecteur…  
Les rôles étaient inversés….

L'ancien Capricorne serra le poing, celui là même qui lui avait été coupé par les dieux des rêves.

Il se sentait si vivant, si lui-même…  
Alors qu'il n'était qu'une âme en peine ramenée momentanément pour servir encore…

Petit à petit, la forme d'Hakurei se faisait plus trouble, moins solide.

Même ainsi, sur un corps créé de cosmos par les Juges, l'esprit restait plus fort que la matière.

Hakurei se sentait mourir sous la poigne de Shion, aussi son corps s'effaçait-il lentement.

Sage finit par attraper Shion par le bras.

"- Shion, s'il te plait !!!"

Les prunelles presque noires du pope s'étrécirent encore.

Il fixa longuement son prédécesseur avant de relâcher son pouvoir.

Hakurei s'écroula sur le sol en toussant comme un perdu.

"- Merci…." Souffla l'ancien pope, désolé qu'Hakurei soit aussi agressif avec son ancien élève, mais néanmoins soulagé qu'il aille bien.

Hakurei restait son jumeau, malgré tous ses défauts….

"- Tu n'es…. qu'un…. "

"- Tais-toi !" Siffla Sage en bâillonnant son frère.

Shion foudroya encore son maître avant de se tourner vers les deux Capricornes immobiles.

Satisfait de voir qu'ils avaient à nouveau l'attention pleine et entière de Shion, ils revinrent à leur duel.

La colère du pope s'enflamma soudain.

"- SUFFIT !!!"

Son rugissement couplé à la bouffée de cosmos qui s'échappa de lui suffit à jeter à terre anciens, chevaliers d'or, Juges et à assommer pour le compte Valentine et Rune.

Sur les bords de la terrasse, les plantes en pot retrouvèrent presque instantanément leurs feuilles avant que de belles fleurs n'éclosent, ignorées par tous.

Shura et Rodrigue s'appuyèrent l'un sur l'autre pour se remettre sur leurs pieds, fascinés.

Le cosmos de Shion pulsait autour de lui comme un nimbe doré et commençait à attaquer les dalles de la terrasse.

"- Shion…."

"- QUOI ?"

Shura retint un mouvement de recul.

Jamais Shion n'avait été aussi agressif et…

Un coup de trompe le sortit de sa stupeur.

Un coup de trompe ?

Remit sur ses pieds, Rhadamanthe se pencha à la terrasse.

"- Et merde…."

Comment les anubis avaient-il réussit à entrer sans qu'ils ne le sachent ??  
Sans doute parce qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Des femmes en longues capes noirs, hurlantes et griffant l'air les accompagnait.

"- Qui…"

"- Hel… Ce sont les troupes d'Hel." Expliqua Minos.

La déesse nordique de la mort était une pure saloperie.

Ses troupes n'étaient constituées que de femmes qui auraient fait passer les berserkers d'Ares pour des danseuses en tutu.

***

_Le petit garçon de dix ans à peine fixait son maître avec dignité._

_Le petit garçon était toujours incroyablement digne. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, son maître avait choisit de l'entraîner. Il aurait pu choisir parmi bien des autres, mais il avait su que c'était lui._

_Il savait toujours ce genre de choses…_

_Son armure n'avait que lui confirmé sa première impression lorsque le petit s'était penché dessus._

_"- Maître Shæmus ?"_

_"- Pardonne moi, Rodrigue… Je réfléchissais…"_

_Le petit garçon n'était plus son élève à présent.  
Dans la matinée, il avait gagné son armure d'or, à la grande satisfaction du chevalier d'argent de la Coupe._

_L'enfant passerait dans quelques heures sa première nuit seule dans sa maison mais Shæmus voulait lui faire un dernier cadeau avant de le laisser seul et de retourner à sa fonction première d'oracle du Sanctuaire._

_Il était rare que le Chevalier de la Coupe entraîne un autre élève que son successeur. Pourtant, lui l'avait fait. Cela lui avait été demandé._

_A présent qu'il avait terminé avec Rodrigue, il allait pouvoir trouver son successeur et se consacrer à lui._

_Il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait._

_Il l'avait déjà vu au fond de la Coupe._

_Il lui restait juste à aller le chercher là bas, très loin de l'Irlande, sa terre natale._

_L'enfant qui l'attendait serait originaire de la lointaine amérique. Peut-être même n'était-il pas encore né. Mais il aurait le cheveu clair, l'œil noir et un sourire triste._

_"- Verse l'eau."_

_Rodrigue souleva l'énorme seau de bois._

_Il le vida dans la Coupe de l'armure d'argent avant de se pencher sur elle._

_Comme son maître le lui avait expliqué une fois, cinq ans auparavant, lorsqu'il l'avait choisit comme élève parmi des dizaines d'autres, il plongea sa main dans l'eau avant de la faire tourner dans le sens direct trois fois.  
Il retira sa main._

_L'eau accéléra lentement jusqu'à former un tourbillon profond. Comme si un chevalier des glaces l'avait soudain figé, l'eau s'immobilisa, lisser et brillante comme un miroir._

_L'enfant la fixa._

_Petit à petit, un sourire doux, timide et étonné monta à ses lèvres._

_Shæmus s ne voyait pas ce que voyait son élève bien sur, mais cela semblait bon._

_Enfin, l'eau se vaporisa, comme absorbée par la Coupe._

_"- Qu'as-tu vu ?"_

_"- Je ne sais…"_

_"- Vraiment ?"_

_"- Oui… je ne sais qui sait…"_

_"- comment était-il ?"_

_"- En robe de grand pope…. Avec de long cheveux verts clair et bouclés, des yeux violets et des points, comme le grand pope… Il semblait à la fois très vieux et tout jeune…."_

_"- Et tu ne sais vraiment pas qui c'est ?"_

_Rodrigue secoua la tête, pour une fois sa dignité d'enfant trop sage oubliée._

_"- Non, mais je l'aime déjà très fort !_

***

Le combat avait été dur et douloureux.

Les chevaliers d'or avaient vaincu, mais pas sans perte.

Deux d'entre eux était morts.  
En soit, ce n'était pas grave.  
Après tout, ce n'était que deux fantômes qui avaient disparus, ceux de Regulus et de Sisyphe.

Les deux anciens chevaliers d'or avaient choisit en toute connaissance de cause de se dresser entre leurs successeurs et les archers de l'ennemis.

Ils s'étaient presque instantanément retrouvés transformés en pelote à épingle.

Pour une fois, personne ne pouvait en vouloir au Sagittaire et au Lion.

Personne n'avait su que les ennemis avaient des arcs.

Un peu boudeur, les deux "morts" avaient repris leur place, mais ectoplasmique, au coté de leurs frères.  
Les Juges n'avaient pas assez d'énergie pour les gratifier à nouveau d'un corps solide.

"- Ils vont revenir."

Lugubre, Rhadamanthe aidait Mu à soigner Aldébaran.

Le grand chevalier d'or s'était fait entailler la cuisse jusqu'à l'os.

Sans l'intervention rapide de Sage, il se serait probablement vidé de son sang.

"- Je ne sais pas… J'en douterais même…" ricana Eaque.

Les chevaliers d'or, malgré la situation, pouffèrent.

Oui, en effet…  
Surtout avec l'Arme Secrète qui s'était lâchée.

Comme lors des deux précédentes attaques, Shion était resté dans la bibliothèque… Jusqu'à ce que Shura se fasse blessé.

Déjà remonté, en colère et purement et simplement, totalement fou de rage, le pope avait oblitéré toute pensée cohérente.

Sans réfléchir, il s'était jeté dans le combat avec un plaisir sanguinaire qui avait terrorisé leurs adversaires, séché sur place Shura et Rodrigue, consterné Mu et paniqué complètement Hakurei.

Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Shion attaquait à la main une douzaine d'adversaires pour finir par leur arracher le cœur et les intestins à grands renforts de crystal wall puis faire exploser le tout en une splendide pluie écarlate grâce à un petit starlight extinction des familles.

L'attaque c'était achevé avec deux douzaines de chevaliers d'or aux yeux ronds, des ennemis en fuite hurlant de terreur et un Pope en robe dégouttante de sang hurlant des horreurs pour finir par un " ET N'Y REVENEZ PLUS SI VOUS VOULEZ PAS QUE JE M'ENNERVE, BANDE DE GNOUS DES ABYSSES !"

Ce dernier détail avait fait pouffer El Cid.

Shion n'avait jamais été très doué pour les insultes, mais au moins était-il créatif !

A présent, Shion s'était perdu quelque part dans le palais pour se calmer, Mu avait prit en main les soins aux blessés, Sage avait attaché et bâillonné son frère sur une chaise, Camus et Degel étaient en cuisine et les deux Capricornes…..

Rodrigue fixait avec un sourire triste son jeune successeur.

Shion avait fait son choix entre eux.

Il n'était plus… Qu'un souvenir….

Un souvenir que Shion aimait encore profondément, mais avec cette distance que le temps et le deuil ont établit.

Non, décidément, ce retour à la vie et à conscience étaient une souffrance sans nom.

Son cœur se serra.  
Déesse, qu'il aurait voulu retourner au néant…


	10. Chapter 10

**Echo  
Chapitre 10**

Assis dans une petite alcôve sur un coussin gorgé d'humidité, Shion tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il repoussait l'humeur corrosive qui rongeait le Royaume d'Hadès de son cosmos.

Cela lui permettait de se calmer un peu en consommant le cosmos agressif qu'il ne parvenait à restreindre.

En près de trois siècles d'existence, jamais le grand pope d'Athéna ne s'était à ce point laissé aller à la colère.

Il avait honte.

Le Pope d'Athéna devait être un modèle de calme et de modération, par un fou furieux destructeur comme il venait de l'être !  
Il frémit.

Entre l'humidité des lieux, ses robes trempées de sang qui figeait lentement sur ses jambes nues, sa colère et sa honte, Shion se sentait vraiment malheureux.

Hakurei l'avait vraiment poussé à bout cette fois.

Shion pouvait tolérer énormément de chose de son ancien maître, mais pas qu'il s'en prenne à son compagnon.

Qu'il l'insulte et insulte Rodrigue, c'était normal. El Cid était suffisamment fort pour se défendre seul et lui rentrer dans la gorge ses moqueries.

Non que Shura soit faible et fragile ! Simplement….

Shion soupira.

Il se sentait protecteur avec Shura, ce qu'il n'avait jamais été avec Rodrigue.

Aimait-il plus Shura ?

Il en doutait.  
Son amour pour lui était simplement différent, plus adulte et réfléchit.

Il avait aimé Rodrigue avec un cœur et des yeux d'enfant.

Il aimait Shura avec la passion tranquille d'un adulte.

Petit à petit, la colère du pope s'estompa.

Même si ça lui faisait un mal de chien de le réaliser, El Cid était mort et bien mort. Le Rodrigue qui jouait les jaloux n'était que le fantôme de l'homme qu'il avait aimé, le fantôme d'une passion que le temps avait éteinte… Comme pour Hakurei, il était plus que temps de le laisser partir.

Pas de l'oublier, ça il ne le pourrait jamais. Mais… De passer à autre chose….

Shion retira la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou.

Dessus, il y avait deux anneaux.

Les deux étaient en simple argent, très simples et sans fioriture.

Le premier, plus large était également plus grand. Celui de Rodrigue.

Le second, plus fin, était le sien.

Jamais ils ne les avaient portés à leurs doigts.

Rodrigue lui avait offert le sien pour ses dix huit ans.

Il lui avait promit qu'une fois la guerre finit, il la passerait lui-même à son doigt.

Il avait passé la chaîne autour de son cou après avoir mit l'anneau dessus.

L'anneau et la chaîne étaient une promesse. La preuve physique du lien entre eux.

Après la mort d'El Cid, lorsque la guerre s'était enfin finit et qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux survivants brisés au milieu des ruines, Dokho avait aidé son ami à chercher parmi les décombre, là où s'était éteint le Capricorne.

Il leur avait fallut deux jours, mais ils avaient retrouvés l'anneau.

C'était tout ce qui restait de l'espagnol avec les débris de son armure.

Il avait fallut plus d'un mois à Shion pour remettre l'armure en état.

L'anneau lui était un peu tordu, noircit, fondu sur un coté un peu, mais il était là, dernier témoignage du cœur brisé du tout jeune pope.

Puis Dokho était partit, laissant seul Shion au milieu des morts.

Encore deux siècles plus tard, l'Atlante ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas mettre fin à ses jours.

Ses premières années de règne n'étaient que souvenirs brumeux et douleur oblitérée.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour porter à bout de bras le Sanctuaire détruit et totalement vide.

Il restait bien quelques gardes et quelques apprentis, mais si peu….

Il avait prit les enfants sous son aile pour finir de les former de son mieux.

Heureusement mûris par la guerre, il leur avait fallut peu de temps pour recevoir leurs armures.

Pendant près de trente ans, le jeune Bélier avait éduqué jusqu'à dix élèves en même temps.

Il fallait pourvoir les armures au plus vite…

Ces enfants l'avaient aimés comme un père, mais lui, à cette époque, n'avait rien pu leur rendre.  
Son cœur était sec, vide et saignait encore…

Il avait fallut l'arrivée de Mu pour que son cœur se rouvre vraiment.

Ce petit bébé aux yeux bleu vert, aux cheveux parme et au sourire doux et timide.

Shion avait revu immédiatement Sage dans le nourrisson.

Il avait ressentit la même douceur, la même compréhension… La même force implacable aussi…

Il aurait voulu qu'il prenne sa place mais il n'avait pu attendre très longtemps avant de désigner son successeur. Il était trop malade.

Shion ferma les yeux.

Repenser à toute sa vie ainsi….

Déesse…

Cela faisait si mal !!

"- Shion ?"

Le pope tressaillit.

"- Rodrigue…."

***

Mu avait terminé de soigner les dernières égratignures des blessés.

Epuisé, il s'était laissé tomber sur un canapé bas, trop fatigué pour avaler la blanquette de veau préparée par les Verseaux.

Les deux hommes s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, au grand amusement de leurs Scorpion.

L'un comme l'autre se trouvaient stimulés par l'esprit brillant de leur frère d'armure, aussi éduqué et cultivé que l'autre.

Il était rare pour un verseau de tomber sur quelqu'un aussi amoureux des sciences, des arts, de la littérature… De tout en fait, que lui.

Les Verseaux étaient des éponges à connaissance qui ne connaissaient aucune limite. Sans la présence d'un Scorpion folâtre pour leur faire lever le nez de leurs livres, les Verseaux ne verraient probablement jamais la lumière du jour.

Pour l'instant, malgré les combats qu'ils venaient de mener et la fatigue de la cuisine, les deux verseaux chantaient.

Ho, ils ne chantaient pas de la variété, de la pop ou du rap, non. Les Verseaux étaient des garçons bien élevés.

A la grande surprise de leurs amants et des autres, chevaliers ou Spectres, les deux hommes chantaient de l'opéra.

La voix bien posée de baryton de Dégel enrobait celle, plus haute de ténor de Camus pendant qu'ils chantaient en allemand, en italien et en français, heureux comme des gosses de cette petite parenthèse musicale.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne réalisaient qu'ils étaient entendus de la bibliothèque.

"- Tu savais que Camus savait chanter, Milo ?" S'étonna Saga.

Le Scorpion secoua la tête, aussi surprit que ses frères.

C'était qu'il avait un beau brin de voix le silencieux Verseau !

"- Non…. Mais il devrait chanter plus souvent. Il a une belle voix…" Soupira Milo, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il ferma les yeux pour profiter un peu plus.

Que lui cachait encore son Camus ?

Il avait parfois l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à tout savoir de son Verseau, que le français resterait à vie une énigme qu'il lui faudrait découvrir chaque jour, ôter les secrets couche après couche comme on pèle un oignon sans jamais découvrir réellement l'homme en dessous.

Un autre aurait sans doute déjà baissé les bras ou se serait mit en colère d'avoir un compagnon aussi secret.  
Mais pas Milo.

Au contraire.

Pour lui, c'était autant de challenges, autant de questions sans réponses, autant de découvertes, autant de joies nouvelles à partager avec son silencieux amant.

Pour Milo, chaque silence de Camus était une chanson.

Chaque page tournée dans un livre était une nouvelle histoire à lui demander.

Chaque minute passée loin de lui était autant de nouveaux mystères à découvrir.

Le Scorpion était un découvreur et son Camus son désert silencieux mais gorgé de vie à explorer.

Non loin, Rhadamanthe tentait sans grand succès de faire manger Mu.

Le Guerrisseur l'inquietait.

Après avoir passé des heures sur les blessures de ses pairs, il peinait maintenant à simplement resté eveillé.  
Certes, il lui fallait se reposer, mais il lui fallait manger pour reconstituer ses énergies…Sans compter qu'il le voyait un peu perturbé depuis juste avant l'attaque.

Le Spectre passa une main sur le visage du jeune Bélier.

Un peu hébété, Mu mit un instant avant de réagir.

"- Que…."

"- Vous êtes fatigué. Vous devez manger."

"- Je n'ai pas faim."

"- Ho si, vous avez faim, mais votre corps ne le sait pas encore." S'amusa Rhadamanthe.

Il connaissait bien cet état d'hébétude et d'épuisement où l'organisme tombe lorsque le cosmos s'épuise. Il devenait alors presque impossible de faire quoi que ce soit.

"- Et puis, quelque chose vous trouble…"

Sur sa nuque, Rhadamanthe sentait le regard du Lion.

Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, Aiolia ne s'approcha pas.

Le Spectre lutta pour ne pas se tourner vers le chevalier d'or et le défier du regard.

Il reposa donc l'assiette pleine et presque froide du Bélier puis, malgré sa propre fatigue, se traîna jusqu'à la cheminée ou infusait en permanence de la tisane.

Ce n'était que de la verveine, de la menthe et de l'eucalyptus, mais au moins, ce serait chaud, sucré et avec de la chance, cela aiderait Mu à s'endormir.

Le Juge remplis deux grandes tasses, sucra l'une des deux abondamment, puis vola au passage des barres de fruits secs pressés au miel.

Ce n'était pas très bon, atrocement sucré, mais il n'y avait rien de mieux pour remonter le taux de sucre dans le sang !

Il s'accroupit près de Mu qui n'avait pas bronché, presque catatonique de fatigue.

Lentement, le Juge souffla sur la tasse pour la refroidir un peu.

Il trempa la barre de céréale dans la tisane puis donna la becquée au jeune chevalier d'or tout en lui faisant avaler doucement le liquide.

Mu protesta un peu. La barre était trop sucrée à son goût.

Pourtant, il la mangea quand même, trop fatigué pour protester plus de quelques secondes.

L'effort pour mâcher les fruits sapa ses dernières forces.

Il fallut que Rhadamanthe l'appuie sur son torse et l'aide à tenir sa tête droite pour que le Bélier parvienne à finir sa tasse.

A peine le Spectre l'avait-il reposé que Mu s'endormait dans ses bras, vaincu.

Un peu maladroit, Rhadamanthe tressaillit.

Que devait-il faire à présent ?

Mu s'était endormit la tête sur son torse, ses jambes sur les siennes… Et le Lion qui les observaient de l'autre côté de la pièce là….

Aiolia quitta sa place.

Sans se faire remarquer par son frère qui discutait avec un Sisyphe vaporeux et boudeur, s'approcha du Spectre.

Longuement, rigide, il observa le Juge.

Machinalement, Rhadamanthe referma ses bras sur Mu, protecteur.

Jamais il ne baissa les yeux devant le Lion.

Ce ne serait pas un chaton mal élevé qui l'intimiderait chez lui.

Aiolia soupira silencieusement.

Mu n'aurait pas mit longtemps à le remplacer.

Malgré la douleur qui lui opprimait les poumons, le jeune Lion attrapa l'une des couvertures qui attendait, pliée, sur le dossier du canapé.

Il la déploya lentement pour la poser sur Mu.

"- Il a souvent froid la nuit… Il faut bien le couvrir. Il attrape facilement des angines, tu ne devras pas le laisser sortir l'hiver sans son écharpe." Murmura doucement le jeune grec, les yeux très brillant.

Sans attendre, Aiolia fit demi tour pour rejoindre sa place.

Sans un mot pour son frère qui lui demandait ce qui lui arrivait et pourquoi il faisait encore la tête, le Lionceau se recroquevilla sur le sol sur sa propre couverture.

***

Sage tentait de faire la leçon à son frère.

Une fois de plus.

Combien de fois lui avait-il fait des remarques sur sa façon d'éduquer Shion ?

Il l'avait grondé sur tous les tons.

Il avait invoqué son rôle de frère jumeau déçut, son rôle de maître d'apprenti lui aussi et autrement plus difficile à tenir que Shion ! Il avait utilisé son aura de Pope, il avait tenté de menacer son frère…  
Rien n'y avait fait.

Hakurei haïssait Shion depuis la première seconde où il l'avait vu.

Sage ne comprenait pas.

Le petit avait à peine quatre ans lorsqu'il avait été confié à Hakurei.

Comme souvent dans le cas des chevaliers, ses parents étaient morts dans un accident quelques temps plus tôt.

Le petit n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois.

Hakurei avait reniflé.

Ho le bambin était peut-être puissant, mais il devait être débile ou lent pour ne pas comprendre que ses parents étaient morts.

Le maître de Jamir avait poussé l'enfant.

Ses parents étaient morts ! Leurs carcasses pourrissaient au soleil, il ne les reverrait jamais. Ne comprenait-il donc pas ?

Shion s'était contenté de le regarder.

Le visage triste, l'enfant avait haussé les épaules.

Que pouvait-il y faire ?

Hakurei avait éclaté.  
Ce qu'il pouvait y faire ? Rien. Mais s'il avait su utiliser son cosmos pour autre chose que sauver ses fesses, là il aurait pu les sauver !

D'ailleurs, il allait lui apprendre à ne plus se montrer égoïste !

Le petit garçon de quatre ans avait tremblé.

C'était donc sa faute ?

Hakurei s'était moqué de lui. C'était bien le moment pour pleurer tient !

Son rire s'était étranglé dans sa gorge lorsque le cosmos du petit garçon, à peine plus qu'un bébé s'était manifesté.

Ho, certes, le bébé ne maîtrisait pas le septième sens… Non… Mais il touchait quand même du doigt…

Sage finit par se taire devant le front borné de son jumeau.

"- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait à la fin ?"

Hakurei haussa les épaules.

"- Rien…"

"- Rien ? Comment ça rien ? S'il ne t'avais rien fait, tu le haïrais pas comme ça !"

Sage cracha sur le sol.

"- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ?"

"- Haku'…" Soupira l'ancien grand pope, désolé. "Si j'avais su que tu ne pourrais t'entendre avec Shion comme ça, je l'aurais prit comme élève, lui aussi… Je me serais débrouillé et Manigoldo l'a toujours aimé comme un petit frère."

L'élève de l'Atlante s'assit au pied de son maître.

"- Laisse tomber, Maître. Hakurei le hait parce que Shion avait quelque chose qu'il n'a plus depuis longtemps et que malgré les apparences, Shion à encore."

"- Mani ?"

"- Ne soit pas ridicule, Cancer. Shion n'a rien de plus que moi !"

"- Shion avait El Cid ! Il a Shura… Toi, tu l'a perdu avant même de…

"- SILENCE !!!"

Sage sursauta.  
Comment Manigoldo était-il au courant pour le poisson de leur époque ? Car c'était de lui qu'il parlait, il en était sur. C'était aussi pour ça que Hakurei avait abandonné son armure d'or pour prendre celle de l'Autel.

Grinçant des dents, Hakurei jetait un regard haineux à Manigoldo.

Très fier de lui, le Cancer le défiait avec un immense sourire.

"- Comment peux-tu…"

L'italien éclata de rire.

"- Parce que tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que c'est ?"

Une étincelle féroce dans l'œil, Manigoldo fixa de loin Albafica qui papotait avec Aphrodite.

"- Comme toi je sais ce que c'est de devoir rester loin… Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai passé ma frustration et ma colère sur un bébé."

"- Tu ne sais rien !"

"- Tu étais au courant pour Rodrigue." Soupira doucement Sage.

Sheamus l'avait mit au courant de la vision du Capricorne dans la Coupe.

"- Comme moi tu savais qu'ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre…. Ne me dis pas que tu as juste passé ta jalousie et ta frustration sur Shion…."

Hakurei resta silencieux, les mâchoires serrées.

"- Ho…. Haku…." Soupira doucement Sage avant de prendre son jumeau dans ses bras.

Tout ça juste pour ça ? Son frère était-il finalement plus fragile que lui ? Visiblement oui…

Et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Il culpabilisait

***

_"- Rodrigue! Rodrigue !!!"_

_Le petit garçon d'a peine sept ans dévalait les marches jusqu'aux arènes._

_Hors d'haleine, il ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter pour bondir sur les énormes blocs de calcaire qui entouraient l'arène en contre bas_

_Le Capricorne s'excusa auprès de Sisyphe._

_"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sh….HE !!!"_

_Le bambin sauta de son rocher directement dans les bras su Capricorne, trois mètres plus bas.  
En Cid le rattrapa en catastrophe._

_"- Non mais es-tu fou, petite alouette ?" Le gronda gentiment le digne chevalier sous le rire hautement amusé du Sagittaire._

_Shion enfouit son petit museau dans le cou du grand chevalier tout en passant ses bras autour de son cou._

_Rodrigue soupira._

_Le petit garçon tremblait convulsivement contre lui et ce n'était pas de peur._

_"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, papillon ?"_

_  
Le petit bout de chou aux cheveux vert se serra plus fort contre son protecteur._

_Le jeune homme de vingt deux ans caressa les cheveux du petit garçon._

_"- Tu as mal quelque part ?"_

_"- SHION !!!"_

_Le visage écarlate et les yeux brillants de rage, Hakurei sauta dans l'arène._

_Immédiatement, Shion se serra davantage encore dans les bras du Capricorne._

_"- Shion, ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir venir te cacher dans les jupes de Rodrigue à la première contrariété !" Siffla le chevalier d'argent._

_Le petit bonhomme ne releva pas le nez du cou d'El Cid qui fronçait les sourcils, protecteur._

_"- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?" _

_"- Ca ne te regarde pas, gamin !"_

_Le Capricorne fronça les sourcils. Hakurei était peut-être son aîné, mais lui était son supérieur._

_"- Je crois que Shion va rester avec moi aujourd'hui, chevalier d'argent." Gronda l'Or avec une étincelle coléreuse dans l'œil._

_  
Dans ses bras, il sentit Shion se détendre un peu._

_Avant qu'Hakurei n'ai pu protester, Rodrigue s'inclinait rapidement devant Sisyphe, son aîné de six ans._

_"- Sisyphe, merci pour cet entraînement…"_

_Le Sagittaire le salua de la main avant de se tourner vers Aspro qui attendait son tour._

_"- Pas de problème, Rodrigue…"_

_Laissant un Hakurei en rage derrière lui qui promettait d'aller se plaindre au pope, El Cid remonta les escaliers avec son petit paquet tremblant dans les bras._

_Il allait entrer chez lui lorsque Albafica les approcha._

_Le jeune poisson grandissait comme une mauvaise herbe en ce moment, à tel point que son pantalon et sa chemise étaient déjà trop petits sur lui bien que neuf. A quinze ans, le poisson était déjà triste, silencieux et solitaire._

_"- Albafica…"_

_"- El Cid…"_

_"- Il est rare de te voir hors de ta maison."_

_Le poisson tressaillit._

_"- ce n'était pas un reproche, au contraire." Se hâta d'ajouter le Capricorne._

_Shion se sortit le museau de son cou._

_"- Bonjour."_

_Un petit sourire vint jouer sur les lèvres du poisson._

_"- Tient, un petit ballot de vêtements qui parlent ?"_

_Shion ne pu retenir un sourire._

_"- Je ne suis pas un ballot de vêtements, juste un petit agneau."_

_"- Et un agneau qui saigne." Remarqua brutalement Albafica en voyant les lignes rouges qui s'élargissaient sur la chemise de Shion._

_Le petit blêmit._

_"- Mon maître à parfois la main lourde."_

_Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi il le détestait à ce point._

_***_

Rodrigue s'assit en face de Shion, dans la petite alcôve.  
Sous ses fesses ectoplasmiques, le tissu des coussins était moelleux et confortable.

A sa grande surprise, il ne pouvait que voir la pierre noire reprendre quelques couleurs.

Les nombreux bas reliefs et peinture semblaient reprendre vie à mesure qu'il les observait.

Visiblement fatigué, Shion soupira.

Il en avait assez de jongler entre son amant et Rodrigue.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

"- …. Je suis mort…."

Shion sursauta.

"- …..Oui…."

"- Je t'ai manqué ?"

La voix douce et triste du Capricorne serra le cœur de l'ancien Bélier.

"- ….Si je n'avais pas été désigné Grand pope… Si nous n'avions pas été que deux à survivre…."

Shion soupira.

"- J'avais déjà prévu de m'ouvrir les veines." Avoua-t-il. "Je…ne pouvais pas rester sans toi…."

Rodrigue le fixa intensément.

"- Je t'aurais botté le train pour avoir fait ça pour toute l'éternité, tu sais."

"- Mais nous aurions été ensembles…"

"- Tu as bien finit par me remplacer, pourtant."

Le Grand pope détourna les yeux.

"- … je t'ai pleuré plus de deux siècles et demi. J'ai fait ton deuil tout ce temps. Personne ne m'a approché. Personne n'a pu entrer dans mon cœur. Aucun ami, aucun amant, aucun élève…. Il a fallut que je trouve Mu pour me souvenir que je pouvais ressentir quelque chose." Souffla doucement Shion. "Et puis, il y a eut Shura….plus tard…. Mais jamais je ne t'ai oublié…."

Rodrigue quitta sa place pour s'asseoir près de Shion.

Il le prit presque timidement dans ses bras.

Shion se raidit avant de se laisser aller contre lui.  
Il s'attendait à ce que Rodrigue s'impose à lui, une fois de plus. Pourtant, son étreinte était douce, amicale simplement.

Shion se laissa aller contre lui, comme lorsqu'il était petit.  
Combien de fois s'était-il caché dans le temple du Capricorne dès qu'il avait apprit à se téléporter et que Hakurei n'avait pas encore songé à mettre une barrière autour de Jamir.

Combien de fois avait-il dormit à l'abri des bras puissant et protecteur.

"- Je sais…." Murmura doucement le fantôme. "A chaque fois que tu pensais à moi, je le sentais. A chaque fois, cela me réchauffait…. Lorsque je ne t'ai plus entendu… J'ai su que tu étais mort et puis…. Ca a recommencé… Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais tu étais mort, puis revenu, puis repartit, puis revenu encore…. Je t'attendais tu sais… Je t'ai cherché pendant si longtemps…. Mais le temps est volatile ici… Plus encore pour une âme…. "

"- Je t'aime Rod'…. Mais j'ai aussi Shura…. J'ai besoin de lui, comme j'avais besoin de toi… Comme j'ai toujours besoin de toi… De ton souvenir, de la force que tu m'as donné à l'époque… Mais tu n'es plus…. Et je suis encore en vie pour longtemps…."

"- ….Lorsque tu mourras, je te chercherais encore Shion…"

"- Je sais… Comme je te chercherais…Et comme je chercherais Shura…."

Rodrigue eut un sourire résigné.

"- Tu ne seras plus jamais ma timide petite alouette des bois, n'est ce pas ?"

Shion effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

"- Bien sur que si…. Mais je suis aussi le Grand Bélier de Shura…. "

"- ….Il me sera dur de l'accepter."

"- Il te ressemble tellement…"

"- …..Est ce une insulte ?"

"- Juste une constatation Mon Chevalier." Sourit Shion.

Rodrigue l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

"- Il n'y aura pas d'adieu entre nous, Shion, tu le sais…"

"- Evidement…. Mais…"

Shion ouvrit sa main où reposaient les deux anneaux.

Il prit le plus gros pour le passer a l'index de son ancien compagnon.

Les yeux brillants, Rodrigue lui passa l'autre anneau au doigt.

"- Il en manque une paire…."

"- En effet."

"- Pour ça, je peux peut-être aider." Proposa Eaque. "Pardon de vous déranger mais…"

La sueur coulait sur le front du Spectre. Rester dans les couloirs aussi malsain avec son cosmos aussi bas le faisait souffrir davantage que les attaques de leurs ennemis.

"- Shion, je crois que vous devriez venir voir…. Je crois…. Que j'ai une idée pour …. Réparer…. les Enfers…."

Interloqués, les deux anciens amants se lâchèrent.

"- Je vous suit."

"- Nous allons faire un crochet d'abord."

***

"- Tu es mort, et tu ne sais pas pour combien de temps tu vas avoir un corps. Pourquoi hésites tu ?"

Albafica fit la moue.

Il hésitait justement parce qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps ils resteraient "vivants" encore;

Un jour ? Une heure ? Une semaine ? Un mois ?

C'était une torture de ne pas savoir.

Aphrodite en eut rapidement assez de ne pas parvenir à convaincre son prédécesseur.

Maintenant qu'il savait ce que sa vie lui avait fait rater, il était hors de question qu'il ne profite pas de sa mort !

Aphrodite bondit sur ses pieds.

"- Allez ! Viens !"

Surprit par la poigne vigoureuse d'Aphrodite sur son poignet, Albafica lâcha un petit couinement qui fit lever le nez à DeathMask.

Le Cancer réparait une chaise avec la dextérité d'un ébéniste.

"- Mais…. Mais lâche-moi !!!" Protestait l'ancien poisson avant de se débattre de plus en plus à mesure qu'il réalisait qu'Aphrodite se rapprochait du groupe de l'ancien pope et de son frère.

Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, le jeune poisson attrapa Manigoldo par le bras.

"- Je vous l'emprunte si vous voulez bien."

Et sans attendre de réponse, il entraîna vieux poisson et vieux crabe dans un coin.

"- Bien ! Maintenant, parlez !"

Un peu perdu, l'italien haussa un sourcil.

"- Parlez ? De quoi ?"

Aphrodite fit la moue.

"- Ha non ! Pas toi aussi ! On sait très bien que les chevaliers vont par paire ! Alors arrêtez ça ! Verseau et Scorpion, Bélier et Capricorne ou Bélier et Lion, Poisson et cancer…. Alors arrêtez de vous regarder dans le blanc de l'œil et faites quelque chose !"

Et pour bien conclure son propos, Aphrodite poussa brutalement Albafica dans les bras de Manigoldo qui le rattrapa au vol.

Satisfait, Aphrodite fit demi tour sur le talon pour rejoindre son crabe, laissant les deux fantômes face à face, écarlates et gênés.

Que dire ? Que faire ?

Déesse… Ils étaient morts sans s'avouer quoi que ce soit, ils n'allaient pas le faire maintenant quand même, si ?

***

Shaka surveillait Aiolia du coin de l'œil depuis qu'il était retourné se prostrer dans son coin.

Près du jeune lion, Aioros semblait lui faire une fois de plus la leçon.

Le visage enfouit dans ses bras repliés sur ses genoux, Aiolia ne répondait pas.

Le Sagittaire ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il blessait son petit frère à lui faire la leçon ainsi.

Shaka tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il se disait.

"- Je te l'avais bien dit que tu finirais par le chasser à force d'être possessif et brutal. Tu ne peux pas dire que je ne t'avas pas prévenu. Tu as tout fait pour le forcer à te quitter. Alors maintenant, ne viens pas te plaindre ! Et cesse de pleurer, par la Déesse ! Tu es un chevalier d'or, pas une gamine énamourée !"

Shaka quitta sa position de médiation.

Il n'y avait pas de lotus en pierre aux Enfers, mais un bête coussin marchait aussi.

"- Aiolia ? Je suis de corvée de pluche, peux-tu venir m'aider ? Je déteste faire ça tout seul…."

Le Lion bondit sur ses pieds, trop content d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour fuir la présence de son frère.

Une fois dans la cuisine désertée par les apprentis chanteurs, Shaka s'assit devant un grand bol de pommes de terre qui attendaient d'être pelées.

Il tendit un économe à Aiolia puis prit le second.

"- Tu as rompu avec Mu ?"

Le Lion grinça des dents.

Il avait eut assez de leçon de morale avec son frère, flûte !

Un peu agressif, il ne pu se retenir d'aboyer un brin.

"- Et alors ?"

"- Je ne comptais pas te faire de reproche ou te donner des conseils, Aiolia. S'eut été très mal venu de la part de la Vierge, tu ne crois pas ?"

Aiolia releva les yeux pour croiser ceux, bleus et brillants d'amusement tendre, de l'indous.

"- J'ai tout gâche." Finit par murmurer le Lion.

Shaka resta silencieux un moment.

"- Crois tu ?"

"- ….Ca allait bien avant, tous les deux…."

"- Vraiment ?"

"- ….Il ne s'était jamais plains.

"- Un oiseau né an cage ne se plaints pas de ne pas connaître le ciel, Aiolia…."

Le murmure de Shaka était doux et emplit de compassion.

Aiolia serra les poings.

"- Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal ?"

"- ….C'est moins ce que tu as de mal que qui vous êtes tous les deux, Lionceau…. Vos caractères ne s'accordent pas et tu le savais très bien… Sinon, pourquoi aurais-tu été aussi possessif ?"

Aiolia jeta une patate dans le grand saladier remplit d'eau citronnée.

"- Peut-être parce que je l'aime ?"

"- Ho mais je ne remet pas en cause ton amour pour Mu, Aiolia… pas du tout… Simplement…. Etais-tu heureux de le surveiller toujours ?"

Aiolia éplucha une autre pomme de terre sans répondre.

"- …. J'en sais rien." Avoua-t-il.

Shaka lui sourit doucement.

"- Je suis sur que si tu cherches autour de toi, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre qui n'a d'yeux que pour toi." Murmura gentiment la Vierge.

Aiolia baissa le nez.

Peut-être plus tard se pencherait-il sur la question.

Pour l'instant, ça faisait encore trop mal.

Shaka soupira sans bruit.

Ne restait qu'à attendre du Lion qu'il comprenne.

Après, qu'il veuille de lui ou pas, ce n'était pas entre ses mains.

***

_Rodrigue venait de massacrer plusieurs Spectres lorsque les quatre dieux des rêves le trouvèrent._

_Le Capricorne savait sa fin proche._

_Peut-être pas contre eux, non. Mais bientôt, des mains d'un autre._

_Contre sa peau de sa gorge, attachée à une chaîne, il sentait l'anneau que Shion aurait pu un jour passé à son doigt._

_Le Capricorne n'en concevait aucune tristesse._

_Avant d'être un amant, il était un chevalier d'or._

_Avant d'être le Compagnon du Bélier, il était l'un des Protecteurs d'Athéna._

_Lorsque son bras droit lui fut tranché, il n'exhala pas même une plainte._

_Juste de la surprise._

_Il allait périr, ici finalement, mais pas avant d'avoir emmené ses adversaires avec lui et avoir mené à bien sa mission._

_Il devait retrouver Pégase, Yuzukira et la Licorne._

_Il devait libérer Sisyphe…_

_C'était à sa portée, il le savait._

_Il était le plus tranchant, le plus aiguisé de tous._

_Il pouvait y arriver._

_Sa vie n'avait aucune valeur en dehors de son rôle de Chevalier d'Athéna au sein de cette guerre._

_A l'extérieur, elle en avait.  
A l'extérieur, il était le compagnon de Shion._

_Mais en période de guerre, rien de comptait plus que le devoir, ni l'amour, ni la passion, ni les autres…._

_Son sang coulait goutte à goutte, emmenant avec lui sa force et sa vie mais il n'en avait cure._

_Pégase s'était réveillé, Athéna avait plongé dans le monde des rêves pour sauver Sisyphe._

_Il ne lui restait plus qu'à protéger la déesse pendant qu'elle ramenait le Sagittaire… _

_Elle allait sacrifier un or pour en sauver un autre…_

_Mauvais calcul ? Ce n'était pas à lui de le dire, lui qui allait mourir…_

_Du moment qu'il sauvait Pégase, peu importait._

_Comme les autres, il savait que la clé de la victoire était cet enfant sans cervelle._

_Il fallait broyer les quatre dieux en même temps._

_Il aurait fallut…_

_Il aurait fallut quatre flèches d'or…_

_"- Sisyphe…"_

_"- Je suis là…"_

_La mort lui tendait les bras._

_C'était une mort digne et glorieuse sans doute que de mourir en entraînant quatre dieux avec lui._

_Mais qu'est ce que la gloire et l'honneur face au sourire d'un gamin aux cheveux vert ?_

_Rodrigue fut exploser son cosmos._

_C'était la seule façon de broyer les dernières brides de vie des quatre dieux des rêves._

_Avant que sa conscience ne se dissolve dans le néant, il ressentit la souffrance de Shion lorsque le Bélier prit conscience qu'il mourrait._

_"- RODRIGUE !!!!"_

_Le cosmos du Bélier l'envahit une seconde._

_Un instant, il ne sentit plus ni la douleur de son bras tranché, ni son corps qui se détruisait de l'intérieur pour assurer la victoire._

_Il n'y eut plus que la présence chaude et aimante de Shion, comme lorsque Rodrigue se réveillait le matin avec le jeune Bélier dans ses bras, sa tête sur son torse, les lèvres chatouillées par sa longue chevelure de soie._

_Une paix et une satiété qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit ailleurs qu'avec lui._

_"- Rodrigue…" _

_  
Il y avait des larmes dans ce cosmos._

_"- Hé, ne pleure pas, papillon… On se retrouvera de l'autre côté, mon alouette…"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Echo  
Chapitre 11**

El Cid avait abandonné Shion à Eaque.

Les deux hommes étaient occupés à leur discussion sur le devenir des enfers, ce dont se fichait éperdument le capricorne.

Avant que le pope et le Juge ne s'enfoncent dans le Palais, Eaque avait guidé Shion jusqu'à ce qui ne pouvait être décrit que comme une salle aux trésors.

Les deux Chevaliers n'avaient pas compris au début, jusqu'à ce que Eaque ne fouille dans les piles de bijoux et en sorte une boite.

Shion l'avait ouvert.

A l'intérieur, il avait trouvé deux anneaux en or blancs, tout simples.

"- Pourquoi ?"

"-…Disons que c'est un cadeau de bonne volonté pour vous et Shura…."

Le Pope était resté saisit un instant avant de remercier.

Il avant empoché les deux alliances.

Rodrigue n'avait rien dit même si la scène lui avait fait mal.

Un instant, il s'était sentit balayé d'un revers de main.

Ho, ce n'était pas ça bien sur.

Mais ça faisait mal quand même.

Il se trouvait confirmé dans sa place de souvenir et même s'il sentait toujours l'amour der Shion pour lui à travers le lien de cosmos qu'ils partageaient, il souffrait de le laisser ainsi partir.

Aussi avait-il préféré s'excuser sous un prétexte fallacieux et partir.

Il en était un autre qu'il lui fallait trouver.

"- Shura ? Un mot s'il te plait…"

Immédiatement sur la défensive, le jeune Capricorne surveillait son aîné comme le lait sur le feu.

El Cid écarta les mains en signe de paix.

"- Je veux juste parler…De Shion…"

Renfrogné, Shura le suivit dans un coin de la bibliothèque.

***

Aiolia avait suivit Shaka lorsque la fatigue les avait rattrapé.

Sans s'occuper d'Aioros qui exigeait de son frère qu'il l'écoute, la Vierge avant prit le bras du jeune lion pour l'entraîner dans un coin avec lui.

Aiolia en aurait presque baisé les pieds de la Vierge.

Il n'avait aucune envie de subir encore les cours de morale de son grand frère. Le sien de moral était encore en berne et voir Mu endormit dans les bras de Rhadamanthe ne faisait rien pour le remonter.

"- Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu, Aiolia…" Lui conseilla Shaka;

Le jeune lion hocha lentement la tête.

"- Oui…. Je crois que je vais… Ca ne me fera pas de mal de toute façon."

Shaka aida le Lion à retirer ses bottes.

Ca ne dérangeait pas la Vierge de s'abaisser à prendre soin d'un autre.

Il s'allongea non loin du lionceau, fatigué lui aussi.

Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres lorsqu'un timide félin se rapprocha de lui, juste assez pour que son front touche l'épaule de la Vierge.

Il y avait de l'espoir.

***

Shion s'arrêta sur la terrasse, Eaque près de lui.

Il ne voyait pas trop ce que voulait le Juge mais attendait.

"- Alors ?"

"- Vous ne remarquez rien ?"

Shion secoua la tête, dubitatif.

"- Désolé je…"

a part les dalles qui avaient commencées à fondre lorsqu'il s'était légèrement… énervé…. Il ne voyait rien de remarquable.

Le Juge désigna les pots de fleurs.

"- Que….Ben ça…."

Le yeux écarquillés, Shion referma la bouche.

"- Comment…."

Les arbrisseaux et les fleurs, secs et morts jusque là étaient à présent d'un vert foncé presque noirs, leurs feuilles épaisses et luisantes de vie, les fleurs noires étaient largement ouvertes, leurs cœurs rouges sang attirant à elle quelques rares papillons des enfers.

"- je crois…. Que c'est lorsque vous avez laissé explosé votre cosmos sans contrôle…"

Eaque entraîna Shion vers le bord de la balustrade.

Même à cette distance, ils pouvaient voir le champ de bataille qu'ils avaient désertés quelques heureux plus tôt.

Là aussi, la vie morte avait reprit des couleurs.

Là aussi le pope s'était laissé allé.

"-….Etonnant…"

Eaque entraîna encore le pope jusqu'à un tout petit pot de fleur.

Le Juge transféra son cosmos brut et sans contrôle à la plante qui s'épanouit immédiatement mais laissa le Spectre haletant.

"- Je crois… Que nous avons une solution pour les enfers…"

Shion hocha la tête.

"- Nous aiderez vous ?"

Le pope fixa durement le Spectre.

"- Si nous nous mettons d'accord sur le prix, oui."

Eaque hocha la tête.

Rien ne venait sans prix.

***

_Le petit garçon n'avait pas plus de deux, peut-être trois ans. Mais il était si petit que c'était peut-être trompeur._

_Il était maigre à faire peur, couverts de plaies et de cicatrices, il puait et des puces ou des poux sautaient régulièrement de ses épaules._

_Hakurei fit la grimace._

_"- Reste où tu es, chiot."_

_Le petit garçon ne bougea pas._

_Ses cheveux étaient gris de crasse, son visage couverts de croûtes de saletés et de morve séchée, ses vêtements tachés et déchirés._

_"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse de ce déchet ?" S'agaça Hakurei sans se soucier des épaules contractées du bambin. _

_Il était de toute façon trop jeune pour qu'il le comprenne._

_Le chevalier de bronze soupira silencieusement._

_"- Ordre du grand pope. Ce gosse a le potentiel d'être le Bélier mais il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de lui alors il vous le confie."_

_Hakurei renifla._

_Du potentiel ? Ce nid à vermine ?_

_"- ben voyons…"_

_Le chevalier de bronze haussa les épaules._

_Lui avait fait son travail.  
Après, que le maitre de Jamir fasse ce qu'il veule, ce n'était pas son problème._

_"- Je vais prendre congé si vous voulez bien."_

_Hakurei chassa le bronze d'un geste._

_"- Suis moi, chiot."_

_Le petit garçon suivit l'adulte sans un mot, à distance respectueuse._

_Une fois sortit de la tour, Hakurei le guida jusqu'à un lavoir déserté pour la fin d'après midi._

_Sans douceur, il passa derrière le petit pour le pousser du pied dans l'eau._

_Terrifié, le petit eut heureusement le réflexe de retenir sa respiration lorsque l'eau glacée se referma au dessus de son crâne._

_Le lavoir était petit, mais encore trop profond pour un bébé presque encore en couche qui ne savait qu'a peine marcher._

_Le bambin se débattit dans l'eau plusieurs minutes avant d'arriver à s'accrocher au rebord de pierre._

_Hakurei l'observa avec un intérêt très minimum, amusé néanmoins qu'il ait réussit à ne pas se noyer._

_"- Mmm… sort de là. Au moins, ça aura noyé le plus gros de tes puces."_

_Epuisé, en larmes et tremblant de froid, le petit garçon sortit comme il put en rampant du lavoir._

_Hakurei s'éloigna très vite, forçant l'enfant à courir pour le suivre._

_"- Allez ! Dépêche toi !"_

_Les petits pieds nus de l'enfant s'écorchaient sur les roches glacées sans que le chevalier d'argent ne réagisse._

_"- La salle de bain est au fond. Lave toi à l'eau chaude, jette tes vêtements dans le feu."_

_Le petit obéit sous le regard glacé de celui qui était à présent son maitre._

_Une fois nu, il se débarbouilla avec le rude morceau de toile tressé._

_Hakurei soupira._

_Par télékinésie, il lui lava le dos sans la moindre douceur._

_"- On va couper tes cheveux."_

_La crinière de l'enfant était tellement emmêlée et pleine de bêtes qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à sauver._

_Hakurei sortit les gros ciseaux qu'il utilisait pour tondre les quelques moutons de Jamir._

_Sans s'occuper des protestations du gosse, il coupa libéralement dans les mèches jusqu'à ne plus lui laisser que quelques rares mèches et un fin duvet sur le crâne._

_Il jeta les cheveux dans le feu._

_Une acre odeur rance dégoûtante emplit la salle de bain._

_"- Lave toi la tête."_

_Le petit obéit encore malgré ses sanglots étouffés._

_Au moins n'avait-il plus ni puces ni poux._

_"- Tu n'es pas si vilain quand tu es propre." S'amusa Hakurei avant de réaliser que le petit portait des points au dessus des yeux, comme lui. "Et tu es Atlante…. Qui sont tes parents ?"_

_Le petit secoua la tête._

_"- Tu ne sais pas parler ou quoi?"_

_Le petit secoua encore le chef._

_"- Peuh… Amène toi, chiot."_

_L'enfant frissonna._

_Il était toujours nu, humide et avait froid._

_Hakurei le conduisit à une petite chambre d'apprenti._

_"- Ce sera ta chambre à présent."_

_Il n'y avait même pas de fenêtre, juste un grabat posé à même le sol, une fine couverture et un vase de nuit._

_"- Couche toi et dors."_

_Le petit obéit encore._

_Quoi faire d'autre de toute façon ?_

_Hakurei revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un tas de vêtements dans les bras._

_Il les jeta à la figure du petit qui pleurait silencieusement._

_Jusqu'à présent, l'enfant n'avait pas émit un son._

_Il prit la tunique et le petit pantalon qu'il enfila rapidement avant de hocher respectueusement la tête._

_Hakurei renifla encore, méprisant._

_"- Je vais t'appeler Shion…Ca t'ira très bien."_

_Le petit Shion baissa la tête.  
En Atlante, Shion voulait dire "ordures"._

_Machinalement, il gratta l'une des plaies infectées sur ses bras.  
Dans les plaies ouvertes, il y avait du pus et dans le pus, des poux._

***

Mu se réveilla en sursaut.

Effrayé sans savoir pourquoi, il s'accrocha à la personne qui le gardait dans ses bras.

Machinalement, il chercha le cosmos d'Aiolia dans ses bras, sans le trouver.

Le cosmos qu'il trouva était plus froid, plus brûlant aussi. Plus dangereux.

Plus profond…

La différence entre un chien loup dressé à l'attaque et un chiot labrador devant un jouet.

"- Vous êtes en sécurité…Calmez vous…"

Un peu hébété, Mu se perdit dans les yeux bleu glacier du Juge.

"- Rhadamanthe ?"

"- Comment vous sentez vous ?"

"- Fatigué…. Mais ça va…"

"- Vous avez dormit douze heures." Explique le Spectre avant que Mu n'ai eut le temps de le lui demander."

"- Douze heures !!!"

"- Entre le combat et les soins, vous étiez épuisé."

Mu voulu se lever mais chancela.

Rhadamanthe le rattrapa au vol.

"- Faites attention."

A l'abri contre le torse du Juge, Mu reprit son souffle.

Il haïssait se sentir aussi fatigué, surtout sans savoir pourquoi !

Il avait plus d'une fois utilisé la moitié de son sang pour réparer des armures sans avoir le moindre vertige, il avait tué, s'était battu… Et JAMAIS il ne s'était sentit faible comme un nourrisson.

"- Tu manques de sucre." Le houspilla Camus en poussant une tasse de thé sucré dans les mains de Rhadamanthe. "Faites le boire, le déjeuner arrive.

Le Spectre assis Mu sur ses genoux pour l'aider à boire.

Les mains tremblantes, le Bélier s'accrocha presque à la tasse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit vide.

"- Merci…"

"- De rien…"

Mu tressaillit soudain.

De l'autre côté de la bibliothèque, Aiolia fixait le couple avec tristesse et résignation.

Lorsque le Lion réalisa que Mu le regardait, il détourna les yeux.

Près de lui, Shaka foudroya le Bélier du regard.

Mu haussa un sourcil.

_"- Shaka ?"_

_"- Tu l'as lâché, alors ne l'approche plus, Mu. Il est a moi maintenant."_

Le jeune Atlante réalisa soudain.

S'il avait sut que Shaka serait prêt à prendre sa place, il la lui aurait laissé depuis bien longtemps !

_"- Calme, Shaka…. Je te l'abandonne avec plaisir. Nous n'avons jamais été fait l'un pour l'autre… Prends soin de lui d'accord ?_

_"- Ca, je n'y manquerais pas."_

Le petit Bélier eut un petit sourire.

Il était heureux qu'Aiolia ai quelqu'un.

Il ne savait pas s'il accepterait l'affection de Shaka mais l'espérait vraiment.

Il ne lui avait jamais voulu de mal et culpabilisait vraiment à l'idée de l'avoir blessé ni comprit qu'il l'aimait réellement de tout son coeur.

Content, il appuya sa joue sur le torse du juge, sans même se rendre compte de son geste.

Rhadamanthe referma ses bras autour de ses épaules.

***

Manigoldo avait peiné un moment à comprendre ce que voulait le jeune poisson.

Il l'avait suivit, plus contraint qu'autre chose.

Aphrodite lui avait jeté Albafica dans les bras avant de faire demi tour.

A sa grande surprise, la peau de son poisson ne l'avait pas brûlé. Il n'était pas tombé sur le sol en hurlant ou en se grattant à s'en ouvrir les veines comme il l'avait vu une fois, il ne s'était pas couvert de cloques pas plus qu'il n'avait gémit de douleur.

Non…  
Dans ses bras, il avait juste sentit la chaleur du Poisson, l'odeur de rose qui le couvrait toujours, la douceur de sa peau sous ses mains, son cœur qui battait, affolé comme celui qu'un lapin entre les crocs d'un loup…

Il s'était perdu dans son regard bleu d'azur.

Il avait frémit sous la douceur de ses cheveux qui effleuraient ses mains dans son dos.

Le cancer soupira.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'avoir ainsi Albafica dans ses bras…

Pendant près de vingt ans, il l'avait aimé à distance, sans jamais demandé quoi que ce soit, sans jamais être assez cruel avec lui-même pour simplement lui demander et lui offrir autre chose que de l'indifférence…

Et voila que maintenant, deux siècles et demi après leurs mort, réveillé par la mort d'Hadès, dans des corps d'emprunt né du cosmos des Juges des Enfers, ils se trouvaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Manigoldo effleura doucement la joue du Poisson.

Albafica ferma les yeux.

Le moindre contact sensuel était encore trop neuf pour lui pour qu'il n'y réagisse pas violement.

Tout contact était un plaisir pour lui… un plaisir et un besoin infini.

"- Mani…."

Les lèvres du Cancer couvrirent les siennes.

Les réflexes du poisson prirent le dessus.

"- Non !!! Le poison !!!"

Le Cancer l'embrassa encore.

"- Y a pas de poison ici…" Ronronna l'italien, les yeux brûlants de passion.

Le Poisson laissa l'italien le serrer contre lui.

"- Mani…."

"- Shhhh…."

Albafica ferma les yeux.

Il ne protesta pas quand Manigoldo le souleva de terre pour l'entraîner dans l'une des alcôves de la bibliothèque.

Aphrodite sourit largement.

Heureux comme tout, il se laissa aller dans les bras de son crabe.

C'était peu, mais c'était bien…

C'était probablement idiot, mais le poisson se sentait plus en paix avec lui-même que lorsqu'il avait rejoint ses frères devant le mur des lamentations.

Pour une fois, de sa propre volonté, il avait fait quelque chose de bien.

***

_La lame effleura le dessus de son œil, juste assez pour laisser une estafilade._

_Un mince sourire de satisfaction monta à ses lèvres._

_Le gamin progressait de plus en plus._

_Il ne serait jamais à son niveau bien sur, mais il parvenait quand même à le surprendre, comme il venait de le faire à l'instant._

_D'une botte particulièrement vicieuse, El Cid repoussa le minime avantage que Shion avait gagné sur lui en le faisant saigner._

_Rodrigue recula de deux pas, juste le temps d'essuyer le sang qui coulait dans ses yeux, l'empêchant de voir correctement son adversaire._

_Ho, le bretteur n'avait pas vraiment besoin de sa vision pour vaincre son adversaire, mais il prenait un tel plaisir à observer son jeune compagnon en tenue traditionnelle espagnole._

_El Cid était un maitre du __Verdadera Destreza, "l'art véritable" de l'escrime._

_Avec patience, il avait enseigné les bases à Shion. _

_A présent, l'élève, s'il ne parvenait à dépasser ni même égaler le maitre, montrait un réel plaisir à se perdre dans les échanges d'acier qui les occupaient._

_Le sourire lumineux de l'adolescent de treize, presque quatorze ans, réjouissait le cœur de l'espagnol._

_Il aimait voir Shion libéré de l'angoisse et de la mélancolie que la présence d'Hakurei ne manquait jamais de lui imposer._

_Soudain désireux de tenir dans ses bras le jeune Bélier, Rodrigue passa sous sa garde avec la dextérité du maitre qu'il était._

_Le sabre vola des mains de Shion avant de se planter dans le sol, non loin de la forme géométrique tracée sur le sol du temple du Capricorne dans lequel ils s'entraînaient._

_Déséquilibré, le jeune Bélier serait tombé dans le bras fort et puissant qui entoura ses épaules pour le serrer contre un torse large et musclé._

_Le souffle court, Shion s'appuya contre son vainqueur._

_Il se faisait toujours battre mais ça ne le gênait pas vraiment._

_Avec un autre, peut-être, mais pas avec le Capricorne._

_Le jeune Bélier leva le nez sur le visage d'El Cid._

_Il aimait tant le profil viril et dominateur de l'espagnol…_

_Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, le Capricorne n'avait jamais été autre chose que protecteur et affectueux avec lui.  
Même quand il n'avait que six ans, même quand il était couvert de sang, même quand il venait à lui en larmes à cause de la douleur ou le cœur brisé sous les insultes d'Hakurei._

_A chaque fois, Rodrigue le prenait dans ses bras._

_Il soignait ses plaies, il embrassait ses larmes puis le rassurait._

_Il n'était pas un déchet._

_Il n'était pas un incapable._

_Il était son puissant lion des neiges, son faucon des cimes…_

_Hakurei ne pouvait pas voir sa beauté et sa force. Hakurei était un idiot et un imbécile qui ne pouvait juger de la vraie valeur de son puissant Bélier._

_Shion finissait toujours par se calmer._

_Rodrigue avait beau lui dire et répéter qu'il n'était pas une ordure, le Bélier savait, lui, la vérité._

_Il ne voyait pas un autre apprenti or venir se réfugier dans les jupes d'un autre. Il ne voyait pas un autre or pleurnicher ou être blessé encore et encore à l'entraînement._

_Rodrigue avait finit par décider de lui apprendre le sabre._

_Shion était aussi puissant et doué que les autres, si ce n'était plus._

_Entre les mains d'un autre maitre, El Cid comptait bien prouver à son jeune et timide compagnon que le problème était Hakurei et non lui._

_Il lui avait fallu des mois pour reconstruire, brique à brique, l'ego et la confiance en lui-même du jeune Bélier._

_A présent, vêtu d'un pantalon moulant noir, d'une chemise à jabot enfoncé dans son pantalon, d'une ceinture en soie rouge nouée sur la hanche gauche et de hautes bottes à talons qui moulaient ses mollets, l'adolescent laissait présager un adulte qui enflammait les passions pourtant contrôlées du Capricorne._

_"- Tu progresses, mon lion..."_

_Shion sourit doucement à son professeur._

_"- Je fais de mon mieux en tout cas."_

_L'adolescent se dressa sur la pointe des pieds._

_Du bout de la langue, il nettoya le sang qui coulait encore du front du Capricorne._

_Rodrigue frémit._

_La pression de sa main sur la hanche du Bélier s'accentua légèrement avant qu'il ne reprenne son calme._

_"- Tu aimes ?"_

_"- Je préfères tes lèvres." Avoua l'adolescent en rosissant._

_Rodrigue l'embrassa chastement._

_"- Les tiennes sont encore meilleures…" _

***

Les poings crispés, Shura fixait dignement El Cid.

Rodrigue l'observait avec la même raideur et la même dignité.

Les deux hommes se déchiraient tous les deux pour le pope.

"- Parle." Finit par lâcher Shura, le regard glacé.

Rodrigue hocha sèchement la tête.

"- Je veux bien t'abandonner Shion à une et une seule condition."

Shura renifla.

"- Tu es mort et tu retourneras bientôt au passé."

"- Je suis mort, mais mon souvenir est vivant en lui. Ne me pousse pas à lui rappeler ce que j'étais pour lui et combien il s'appuyait sur moi et sur mon opinion." Répondit Rodrigue avec un sourire suffisant.

N'eut-il été aussi désespéré, jamais il ne se serait abaissé à pareil acte mais…

Shura retint un frémissement irrité.

Il détestait l'idée que Shion puisse de laisser influencer par l'ancien Capricorne.  
Sans doute parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le faire.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

El Cid le fixa longuement avant se concentrer son cosmos.

"- Regarde." Murmura simplement l'ancien Capricorne avant de plaquer sa main sur le front de son successeur."

Shura lâcha un petit cri de douleur lorsque les souvenirs de Rodrigue se déversèrent en lui.

(oui, je sais, chapitre très court, mais je suis un peu obligée à cause de la suite ^^)


	12. Chapter 12

NDA : Le printemps approche et après le printemps, c'est l'été avec Japan Expo.  
Comme tous les ans à la même époque, je me mets donc en arrêt momentané sur les fics à suivre le temps d'écrire de quoi remplir les fanzines. Il est possible qu'il y ait quelques one shot quand même d'ici ses prochains jours/semaines.

Nous serons donc à JE, comme tous les ans, avec un Fanzine et un nouveau numéro des apocryphes. A noter que cette année, nous accueillons avec plaisir Andromède dans les colonnes et qu'elle sera sur le stand de l'Ecurie pendant les 4 jours.

Comme toujours, nous accueillons avec plaisir les auteurs ou dessinateurs qui voudraient venir s'amuser avec nous, n'hésitez pas à me contacter.

**Echo  
Chapitre 12**

Kardia caressait les cheveux de Dégel, un mince sourire satisfait au visage.  
Dans ses bras, le Verseau somnolait, le souffle encore court, les pommettes rougies et les lèvres gonflées de passion à peine éteinte.

Non loin, Camus somnolait lui aussi étroitement bouiné contre le torse de Milo.

Les deux Scorpion échangèrent un petit sourire en coin.

Ils étaient des sales bêtes et l'assumaient parfaitement.

Avoir leur successeur/prédécesseur avec leur propre Verseau leur avait donné des ailes et un coup de fouet particulier.

Ne voulant quand même pas trop gêner leurs amants, ils les avaient entraîné jusqu'à une des très nombreuses chambres de Spectre désertée pour se lancer dans un véritable marathon sexuel qu'aucun des deux Scorpion ne voulait perdre.

Au début, l'ambiance visqueuse et malsaine du palais les avait un peu gêné, mais très vite leur passion la leur avait fait complètement oublié.

Perdu dans leurs jeux, aucun des quatre chevaliers d'or n'avait réalisé qu'ils avaient lâchés la bride à leur cosmos par réflexe de protection, purifiant les lieux comme Shion et Eaque l'avaient constatés.

Rien ne résistait à un cosmos pur et sans contrôle.

A présent épuisés, les deux couples se reposaient sur le même lit, séparés à peine par quelques centimètres et un mince drap de toile usé par les ans et les utilisations.

Camus bougea un peu dans son sommeil.

Machinalement, il se tourna dans les bras de Milo.

Dégel l'imita jusqu'à ce que les deux Verseaux soient enlacés, leurs visages si semblables à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre et mêlent leurs souffles.

Les deux Scorpions soupirèrent.

Ils étaient si beaux leurs Verseaux…

***

Les mains tremblantes de fatigue, Shion s'assit sur le trône d'Hadès sans voir le haussement de sourcil d'Eaque.

Pour l'instant, le pope se fichait de savoir où il posait son derrière.

Il venait de passer près de quatre heures à déployer son cosmos pièce après pièce pour tester la théorie qu'ils avaient échafaudé avec le Spectre.

Eaque l'aurait bien aidé, mais la fatigue récurrente du Juge ne lui permettait pas de le faire sans risquer sa vie.

D'après leur théorie, les Juges et dans une moindre mesure les vies des autres Spectres soutenaient et rappelaient ceux qui étaient encore prisonnier du silence de la mort tandis que le cosmos surnuméraire des chevaliers d'or pouvaient libérer les lieux de l'aura de décomposition qui s'infiltrait partout à mesure que les Enfers s'écroulaient sans le soutien d'Hadès.  
Lorsque tous les Spectres seraient revenus à la vie, ils n'auraient plus besoin des chevaliers d'Athéna mais pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient à la fois rendre la vie à leur frère et tenir à bout de bras le royaume.  
Avec un humour que Shion n'aurait jamais attendu de la part d'un spectre, Eaque avait osé laisser entendre qu'ils étaient les "mamans" et les chevaliers d'or les "papas".

Après tout, eux devaient rendre la vie pendant que les chevaliers les protégeaient.

Shion n'aurait pas été aussi fatigué, il aurait éclaté de rire.

L'idée était en effet cocasse.

Mais pas si fausse !

Les Enfers ne seraient indépendantes que lorsque tous les Spectres seraient de retour.

D'ailleurs…

Eaque revint dans la salle du trône, un petit spectre dans les bras.

"- Il vient de revenir ?"

"- Je l'ai sentit…arriver ? Enfin… Il a l'air en assez bon état pour dire qu'il vient de revenir à la vie." Soupira Eaque en déposant doucement Cheshire sur un coussin.

Le petit Spectre se roula immédiatement en boule dessus, à la recherche de la moindre bribe de chaleur.

Eaque tira sans complexe sur l'une des tentures qui entouraient le trône pour la poser sur le nouveau Spectre.

"- Bon…Et bien au moins on sait comment faire à présent."

Eaque hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir près du pope, sur les marches du trône.

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Un petit sourire amusé leurs monta aux lèvres.

Shion avait été à genoux devant ce trône des années auparavant, accompagné de Shura, Saga, Camus, Aphrodite et DeathMask.

Eaque avait été à la même place, assit aux pieds de son Seigneur.

A présent, c'était Shion qui était sur le trône à régner sur eux.  
Et ce n'était que la vérité après tout…  
Si Shion décidait de retirer son aide aux Enfers et de repartir avec ses hommes, personne ne pourrait les en empêcher et tout d'écroulerait à nouveau.

Eaque se passa une main sur le visage.

Il était épuisé.

Il avait reconnue pour la première fois pour ce qu'elle était la ponction que les enfers avaient pratiquées sur lui pour rendre la vie à Cheshire. Il était probable que tous les autres Spectres aient ressentit la même chose.

Avec leur nombre croissant, la ponction serait de moins en moins brutale et violente, mais pour l'instant, ils étaient encore assez peu nombreux pour que le Juge se sente aussi fatigué qu'après un entraînement avec Kagaho et Violate.

"- Ca va aller ?"

Eaque hocha la tête.

"- Ne vous en faite pas Grand Pope…. C'est juste de la fatigue. Après tout, c'est toujours difficile pour "maman" que de donner la vie non ?"

Shion renifla avec amusement.

"- "Papa" est épuisé aussi d'avoir fait le ménage."

"- Et "bébé" dort comme un bien heureux."

Sur son coussin Cheshire ronflait tout son content.

"- Ne compte pas sur moi pour lui changer ses couches." Prévint le pope, les yeux brillant d'hilarité contenue.

Eaque ne put retenir un vrai rire.

"- Voyons ! Grand pope !"

***

Shura s'était évanouit sous l'afflux de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Pourtant, l'inconscience n'avait pas été un soulagement, bien au contraire.  
Sans la résistance de son esprit conscient, le flot de souvenirs avait déferlé plus vite dans son esprit.

Avec fascination et horreur, il assimilait tout ce qui avait été la vie de son prédécesseur à une vitesse effrayante.

Dans son semi comas, le jeune capricorne revivait avec El Cid les moments les plus marquant de sa vie.  
Sans surprise, la grande majorité d'entre eux concernaient Shion.

La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, lorsque Manigoldo s'était amusé à aller lui faire voler les masques des filles, son absolue certitude que c'était Lui, l'homme de sa vie, malgré ses six ans, sa bouille d'enfant et ses grands yeux timides et doux. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu venir se cacher chez lui, couvert de sang et de plaies qui n'avaient pas été causées par l'entraînement mais par les coups de son maître, ses larmes quand Rodrigue l'avait soigné, son apaisement lorsque petit garçon s'était endormit dans ses bras, l'affection croissante du jeune chevalier d'or pour ce timide apprenti aux doux yeux violets, la réalisation de l'avoir déjà vu, bien des années auparavant dans la Coupe de son maître, la dévotion totale qui en avait suivit, l'amitié bourrue et fantasque de Manigoldo qui s'était aussi attaché à ce bambin qu'il considérait comme un petit frère, leur premier baiser alors que Shion n'avait que douze ans mais était déjà déterminé à avoir ce qu'il voulait, les premières caresses, leurs premières étreintes…. La mort d'El Cid… La souffrance de Shion qui l'avait suivit jusque dans la tombe, le désespoir du Bélier puis le néant dans lequel surnageait doucement une présence, un lien infime mais bien présent… Puis sa disparition aussi, la terreur de ne plus sentir Shion, de ne pas arriver à le trouver dans le Cocyte, puis la confusion de le sentir à nouveau en vie, encore et encore……. Jusqu'à ce retour brutal que Rodrigue n'avait pas demandé…

Le temps n'avait pas eut d'importance alors.  
Le temps n'était qu'une variable sans signification pour le chevalier mort qui dérivait, juste conscient de ce petit rien qui "était" toute sa vie. Juste conscient de Shion.

Tous ces souvenirs menaçaient d'engloutir Shura jusqu'à ce que lentement, l'un après l'autres, ils ne lâchent prise et ne se retirent, laissant le Capricorne exsangue et épuisé, le souffle court et l'esprit douloureux.

Il rouvrit les yeux.

Il se serait attendu à être recroquevillé sur le sol, baignant dans son sang ou même sa propre urine tellement la déferlante d'émotions et de souvenirs avait été douloureuse et inattendue mais Rodrigue l'avait prit dans ses bras.

"- Combien de temps…"

"- A peine quelques minutes…"

Shura leva une main tremblante pour se couvrir les yeux.

Il eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour faire le tri entre ses souvenirs et ceux d'El Cid.

Il sentait la main apaisante de Rodrigue qui passait et repassait sur ses cheveux, son bras dans son dos, ses jambes sous les siennes….

Il soupira.

"- Pourquoi…"

"- Nous avons beau jouer les "vivants", Shura, nous sommes morts…Ce n'est qu'une parenthèse qui nous est offerte. Je ne voulais pas le voir, mais je suis bien obligé de faire avec… J'abandonnerais bientôt Shion une fois de plus. Lorsqu'il mourra, c'est vers toi qu'il se tournera probablement…je ne suis qu'un souvenir enfuit depuis trop longtemps… Je voudrais juste… Que quelqu'un se souvienne de lui comme moi… Que quelqu'un sache à quel point je l'aime, ce que nous avons partagé, ce qui fut notre vie ensemble……..Shura….. Prends bien soin de lui…. Comme tu as du le voir, Shion est fragile…. Plus fragile que tes frères et toi ne le soupçonnez. Shion est fragile depuis son enfance. Il a besoin de quelqu'un de solide pour le soutenir et le protéger… Je ne peux plus le faire….Fais le pour moi… A ma place…."

Le jeune Capricorne se redressa lentement.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal

Tout son organisme criait de douleur.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

Le pire était qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais en vouloir à El cid.  
Le pire était qu'il le comprenait, qu'il partageait son angoisse d'être un jour oublié et remplacé par ce pope à la vie trop longue.

Le Jeune espagnol comprenait avec une acuité proche de la douleur tout ce que ne savait expliquer son prédécesseur.

Ils aimaient le même homme. Ils aimaient la même créature étrange qu'ils avaient tellement peinés à apprivoiser.

Shura le comprenait à présent.  
Même si Shion s'était raccroché à Rodrigue avec l'énergie du désespoir, l'ancien chevalier d'or n'avait jamais réussit à faire totalement taire les angoisses qui le rongeaient. Si on autre s'était présenté, Shion aurait-il pu le quitter ? Se serait-il rendu compte qu'il ne l'avait choisit presque que par défaut ? Parce qu'il était le seul à s'intéresser a lui ? Ou Shion était-il vraiment aveugle à tous les autres ?

Shura se massa les tempes.

Il avait déjà a faire avec ses propres angoisses sans y rajouter celles de Rodrigue.

Un énorme soupir lui échappa.

Il aurait voulu rassurer l'ancien capricorne finalement, lui certifier que Shion l'aimerait toujours. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de le dire… Après tout, qu'en savait-il ? il pouvait faire des vœux pieux mais…

Maladroit, il tapota le bras d'El Cid.

***

Sage fixait durement son jumeau.

Autours d'eux, Manigoldo, Aldébaran l'ancien et même Asmita abondait dans le sens de l'ancien grand pope.

"- Sérieusement, Hakurei. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça !"

"- Je fais ce que je veux, je suis mort !"

"- Mais pas lui ! Ca va faire trois cents ans qu'il vit avec ça !"

"- Bien fait !"

"- HAKUREI !"

L'ancien chevalier d'argent fit la grimace.

Il détestait quand son frère lui criait dessus.

En plus de deux cents cinquante ans, ça n'avait pas du arriver plus de trois fois. Mais lorsque Sage le faisait, il était presque aussi terrifiant que Shion.

"- P'tit frère…"

"- Non ! Ca suffit Hakurei. J'ai été patient au delà de la mort. J'ai écouté tes raisons, j'ai accepté ta dureté et même ta cruauté."

"- Faut pas pousser…"

"- TA CRUAUTE ! Parce qu'on n'élève pas un chevalier d'or avec du sucre et des biscuits. Mais il y a des limites que tu as franchit plus d'une fois et sur lesquelles je n'ai que trop fermé les yeux !"

"- Sage…"

L'ancien grand pope posa son front contre celui de son jumeau, ses yeux verts brillant de douceur et de déception mêlés.

"- Haku…. Tu es mon jumeau et je te chéris en tant que tel… Mais tu n'as pas le droit de te montrer aussi cruel sans raison… Shion avait besoin de toi quand il était petit, tu t'ai amusé à le détruire. Sans El Cid, nous n'aurions pas eut de Bélier et qu'est ce qu'on aurait fait ? As-tu pensé à ça ? Qui aurait vaincu Rune ? Qui aurait aidé Athéna et Tenma dans la dernière ligne droite ?"

Hakurei pâlit lentement.

"- Sage…"

"- Je sais que tu n'y a jamais réfléchis. Mais fait le maintenant. Aurais-tu supporté de savoir qu'Hadès avait gagné parce que TU t'es montré intransigeant au point de détruire le Bélier ?"

"- Sage, je…"

L'ancien grand pope serra son frère dans ses bras.

"- Je sais, Grand frère… Tu n'as jamais voulu ça… Tu t'es laissé entraîné par ta propre aigreur… Mais il est temps de faire amende honorable, tu ne crois pas ?"

Le visage de l'ancien chevalier d'argent se ferma.

"- Ce n'est pas pour lui que je te le demande. C'est pour moi. Nous allons bientôt tous retourner au néant. Apaise mon âme avant cela, mon frère… S'il te plait…. Ne la laisse pas partir en te sachant aussi pleine de vindicte pour un enfant qui ne t'a rien fait à part naître…

Les poings serrés à s'en entailler les paumes, Hakurei finit par hocher la tête.

"- Très bien… je le ferais… mais pour toi, uniquement pour toi !"

"- c'est tout ce que je te demande, mon frère."

Le sourire retrouvé de Sage valait bien un petit sacrifice.

***

Rhadamanthe n'avait pas quitté Mu depuis que le Bélier s'était écroulé de fatigue.  
A présent, il l'avait conduit jusqu'à la cuisine malgré les protestations de l'ovin qui "allait beaucoup mieux, merci mais non, c'est pas la peine, je sais marcher, tu peux…vous pouvez me lâcher, bon sang ce que vous avez la peau la douce" et assit sur une chaise.

Même s'il était à peu près aussi doué en cuisine d'un lagomorphe devant une paire d'escarpins en daim à qui on avait demandé de réciter des vers, le Juge pouvait quand même faire réchauffer du mangement à défaut de nourriture, surtout avec Mu pour le guider.

Il ne mit donc qu'un seul départ de feu et une dizaine de minutes pour faire réchauffer de la soupe, de la blanquette et un peu de tarte tatin avec de la crème fouettée.

Il posa le tout devant Mu dont l'estomac grognait déjà.

"- Mangez, ça vous fera du bien."

Le petit Bélier ne se fit pas prier.

Affamé par la dépense d'énergie maintenant qu'il s'était reposé, le jeune chevalier d'or dévora tous les plats.

Un gros rot de satisfaction lui échappa une fois la cuisine nettoyée.

"- Ho pardon "

"- Ce n'est rien." Sourit Rhadamanthe, amusé de voir le fier et digne Bélier se laisser aller ainsi.

L'air de ne pas y toucher, il finit par venir s'asseoir près de Mu et l'appuyer contre lui.

"- Avez-vous encore faim ? Besoin de dormir encore un peu ?"

Une tasse de thé tout chaud dans les mains, Mu dorlotait son bon repas avec un rien de satisfaction béate.  
C'était toujours comme ça quand on utilisait son cosmos à la limite.

Il y avait le contrecoup d'épuisement, puis le contrecoup de satiété lorsqu'il revenait à son niveau optimal, comme le soulagement d'un assoiffé qui peut enfin boire à sa soif.

Ce contrecoup laissait toujours Mu particulièrement câlin.

Ordinairement, il passait ces moments avec Aiolia, trop content de l'avoir disponible et demandeur.  
A présent, il n'avait même plus se soulagement.

Il soupira.

La tension qui lui enserrait la taille le gênait mais pas au point d'en faire un scandale non plus. Ca passerait.

Rhadamanthe glissa une main dans son dos.

D'un geste presque anodin, il se mit à lui caresser l'échine du bout des ongles a travers le tissu de sa tunique pour le détendre.

Un petit hoquet échappa à Mu qui arqua le dos avant de gémir doucement.  
C'était fourbe ! Atrocement fourbe !

"- Rha….Rhadamanthe !"

Le Juge ne cessa pas ses caresses mais ne chercha pas non plus à prendre avantage de la faim sensuelle qui montait lentement chez l'agneau.

Mu ferma les yeux une minute, le temps de censurer strictement ses réactions purement hormonales. Contrairement à Milo, il n'était pas esclave de ses désirs, lui !

Le regard déjà plus clair, il se redressa un peu.

Les doigts du Juge sur son dos n'avaient ni changés de rythme, ni de geste.

"- Juge… Que faites-vous ?"

Sans se départir de son calme malgré la timidité soudaine qui lui serrait la gorge, Rhadamanthe sourit doucement.

"- Je caresse le dos d'une charmeuse créature aux cheveux d'améthyste et aux yeux de béryl dans l'espoir que la fée laissera ses ailes s'ouvrir pour moi ?"

Mu se sentit rougir.

Jamais Aiolia n'avait été à la fois aussi direct et aussi poète avec lui.

S'il lui avait posé la question, Aiolia se serait contenté de rougir, de balbutier avant de baisser le nez et de tenter de lui sauter dessus.

"- Rhadamanthe, voyons !"

C'était lui qui balbutiait et se sentait mal à l'aise à présent.

Rhadamanthe cessa ses caresses pour prendre la main de Mu dans la sienne.

Il effleura sa paume de ses lèvres.

"- Pardonnez moi, je ne voulais pas vous troubler…"

"- Vous…Vous…Vous êtes incorrigible !" Protesta encore Mu, les sourcils froncés.

"- Souhaitez vous me corriger ?" Sourit le Spectre, ses yeux bleu glaciers pétillants d'amusement.

Mu fit la moue.

Il se fichait de lui ou quoi le rosbif ?

"- Cessez donc de sourire, Spectre!"

"- Pourquoi ? Mes lèvres vous sont-elles à ce point tentante ?"

Intérieurement, le Juge était mortifié. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait encore ?

Les yeux étrécis, Mu colla ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il allait lui montrer, lui, si ses lèvres étaient à tomber !

***

_Rodrigue était nu._

_Allongé de tout son long sur le matelas de sa chambre, il jouissait de voir Shion dormir contre lui, tout aussi peu vêtu que lui._

_Le jeune bélier avait dix sept ans et tout l'énergie et la fougue que cet age privilégié pouvait donner. _

_Un petit sourire aux lèvres, le Capricorne caressa du bout des doigts l'épaule à peine couverte d'un simple drap._

_Shion grommela un peu dans son sommeil._

_Il aimait dormir. _

_"- Shion…"_

_La matinée était déjà bien avancée._

_Il leur fallait se lever avant que quelqu'un ne remarque leur absence à l'entraînement et ne vienne les chercher._

_Si le Capricorne doutait qu'on vienne l'ennuyer chez lui, il ne se faisait aucune illusion pour Shion. Quelqu'un irait chez lui pour trouver le premier temple déserté._

_Ho, la guerre n'était pas encore commencée, ce n'était donc pas grave, mais le jeune or, le plus jeune avec Dokho et Regulus qui n'avait pas encore prit ses marques chez lui et restait avec le Sagittaire, savait que rien ne lui serait passé._

_Avant qu'il ne fasse ses preuves, tout le monde continuerait à le traiter et le considérer comme un gamin qu'il fallait surveiller.  
Ca l'agaçait._

_Shion avait un tel besoin de prouver aux autres ce qu'il valait…_

_Il avait tellement besoin d'être reconnu par ses pairs, a défaut de par son maître… Lui, c'était une cause perdue, Shion le reconnaissait._

_Néanmoins, Rodrigue savait que tout au fond de son cœur, comme n'importe quel enfant battu, Shion rêvait de rendre Hakurei fier de lui. C'était l'enfant qui parlait bien sur, pas le chevalier. Mais il en rêvait quand même.  
Rodrigue comprenait._

_Il avait été si fier lorsque Sheamus l'avait confirmé dans son rôle de Capricorne… Si fier que son petit cœur d'enfant avait bien manqué éclater de joie malgré son apparente impassibilité._

_Contre sa hanche, Shion s'étira un peu._

_"- B'jour…."_

_"- Bonjour, papillon…"_

_Shion fit un peu la moue._

_Plus au réveil qu'à n'importe quel moment, il faisait papillon. Ses longs cheveux se déployaient sur l'oreiller comme une couronne…Ou des ailes…_

_Ses yeux d'améthyste se tintaient de sombre et même sa peau, pâle et douce se colorait du rose rôle délicat de l'après sommeil que Rodrigue adorait._

_"- Il est tard ?"_

_Shion aimait dormir, presque autant qu'il aimait passer du temps avec El Cid._

_"- Très, je crois que nous n'allons pas tarder à avoir des visiteurs agacés de ne pas nous voir à l'entraînement." _

_Une étincelle joueuse brillait au fond des yeux de l'espagnol, ordinairement si digne._

_Shion se redressa.  
A quoi avait pensé son amant ?_

_"- Que dirais-tu de sécher ?"_

_De plus en plus surpris, Shion s'assit sur le lit._

_En tailleur, les cheveux ébouriffés et lui retombant dans les yeux, la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue et l'ombre au creux du ventre, Shion faisait un étonnant mélange de lascivité, de calme, de décontraction, d'enthousiasme et de jeunesse._

_Rodrigue lui sourire encore._

_"- Alors ,"_

_"- Sécher ? Sécher quoi? "_

_"- Et bien, l'entraînement…. La journée même !"_

_"- Mais… On va se faire gronder !"_

_Shion se fichait comme une guigne de se faire engueuler mais il ne voulait pas que leur escapade porte atteinte à Rodrigue. La réputation de son amant avait déjà largement souffert lorsque le Capricorne avait présenté Shion au rassemblement annuel des chevaliers comme étant son compagnon._

_Nombreux étaient les chevaliers a avoir grimacés._

_Du fond de son ego malmené, le Bélier était persuadé qu'ils avaient raison. On ne prenait pas un incompétent comme lui comme compagnon quand on était le Capricorne. On le prenait comme coup à tirer, comme amant de passage entre deux histoires au mieux, mais pas comme compagnon. C'était lui faire trop d'honneur._

_Pas une seconde il ne réalisa que les autres chevaliers réagissaient sur deux "détails"._

_Le premier étant leur différence d'age de près de quinze ans, le second étant qu'ils étaient nombreux à espérer atteindre le cœur de l'espagnol._

_Et ça, bien plus que le reste, entraînement leur faisaient, comme Manigoldo le disait vulgairement, mal au cul._

_Les yeux brillant, Dégel n'avait pu s'empêcher de constater, le front digne et sans le moindre sourire, que s'ils avaient vraiment du avoir mal au cul, s'aurait plutôt été d'être avec El Cid, pas de ne pas l'avoir eut._

_Shion avait rougit._

_Il n'aimait pas trop quand d'autres faisaient des commentaires sur la plastique de SON espagnol. Comment Degel était-il au courant du physique plus que….massif… du Capricorne d'abord ?_

_Il avait fallut que Rodrigue le rassure._

_Ils étaient tous plus d'une fois passé un temps à la plage ensemble après tout. Et entre hommes, ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer avec les espèces de combinaisons que les gens bien nés se sentaient devoir porter pour aller barboter._

_Shion avait quand même fait la moue._

_"- Alors, nous y allons ?"_

_  
Shion sauta dans son chiton court, ses sandales, puis attendit qu'El Cid se sorte du lit._

_Le Capricorne prit son temps._

_Ils étaient tous deux seuls au monde dans cette chambre…_

_Lentement, Rodrigue s'étira, muscle après muscle._

_Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts, puis quitta le lit._

_Shion soupira doucement._

_Il adorait le corps de son amant._

_Il était si parfait… Musclé sans l'être trop, puissant, découplé et massif sans être désagréable à l'œil… Si lui ressemblait à un félin lorsqu'il marchait, Rodrigue était un loup, un chef de meute habitué au respect qui ne prend même plus garde à s'imposer aux sien._

_Tout dans sa démarche montrait la force tranquille d'un animal de combat pour qui seule la victoire est une option._

_Le jour où Rodrigue perdrait serait le jour de sa mort. Et ce jour là, il ferait tout pour emporter son ennemi avec lui dans sa tombe._

_Un frisson désagréable remonta l'échine du jeune Atlante._

_Il n'aimait pas penser à ça._

_Il prit la main d'El Cid avec un sourire puis le laissa les téléporter dans les cuisines du Pope._

_Ils étaient hors guerre, les boucliers mystiques qui empêchaient toute téléportation n'étaient pas encore levés._

_***_

Shion avait mit un moment à retrouver assez de force pour pouvoir quitter le trône d'Hadès.

N'eusse été le symbole, Shion comprenait mieux pourquoi le dieu des enfers était à ce point aussi ronchon.

Il n'avait pas passé plus de deux heures les fesses dessus mais était persuadé qu'il avait déjà des escarres.

"- Comment allez vous présenter la chose à vos hommes ?"

"- Pour l'instant, je ne vais rien présenter du tout !" Expliqua Shion. "Nous allons déjà attendre d'avoir vos deux frères disponibles, puis nous déciderons ensemble de ce que vous allez payer notre travail." Continua calmement le pope.

Eaque fit la moue.

Il avait espéré que Shion laisserait tomber mais…Il n'avait pas cette chance. Il s'en doutait un peu en même temps. Shion n'était pas un perdreau de l'année.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?"

"- Pas grand-chose en fait… Juste l'assurance que certains couples ne seront pas séparés et la certitude de leur lieu de villégiature."

Eaque se détendit.

Si ce n'était que ça…

Il avait craint un instant que Shion ne veuille qu'ils ressuscitent tous les anciens chevaliers d'or.

Shion renifla, comme s'il suivait ses pensées;

"- Ne soyez pas ridicule. Les morts doivent rester morts…"

"- Vous êtes bien revenus vous !"

"- C'est un impondérable à la guerre je pense…"

"- Ca aurait pu être pire." Dut en convenir le Juge. "Alors, si nous disons oui, vous nous aiderez ?"

"- Oui…"

Ils entrèrent dans la bibliothèque où finissaient de se réveiller chevaliers et Spectres.

Valentine se leva d'un bond quand il vit qui était dans les bras du Juge.

"- Cheshire !!!"

"- Il vient de revenir, il faut le nourrir."

"- Je m'en occupe !" Soupira un Camus qui marchait difficilement, comme s'il s'était fait un tour de reins.

Shion haussa un sourcil devant les sourires de chats repus de Milo et Kardia.

Dégel aussi semblait peiner à se mouvoir.

Le pope leva les yeux au ciel.

Ha les enfants!!

"- SHION !!"

Machinalement, Shion rentra la tête dans els épaules.

Il ne s'était jamais habitué aux cris de Hakurei quand il l'appelait;

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, Hakurei ?" Finit-il par répondre.

"- Viens sur la terrasse, nous avons quelque chose à faire."

Sortis de leur trou sous le cosmos un peu chaotique de Shion, Shura et Rodrigue froncèrent les sourcils du même mouvement.

"- Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?"

Hakurei haussa les épaules.

"- Il parait que c'est "nécessaire".

"- HAKU !" gronda Saga.

L'ancien argent haussa les épaules.

"- Viens Shion…. Il y a quelque chose que j'aurais du faire avec toi depuis longtemps et que je n'ai jamais fait…. "

Inquiet, Shion se tourna vers Sage.

"- Grand pope ?"

Sous l'angoisse, il revenait à ses premières années, à chercher de l'assurance dans le cosmos chaud de l'ancien grand pope.

"- Suis-le, Shion. Je te promet que c'est pour le mieux."

Timide, Shion obéit.

Derrière lui, tous les chevaliers et une partie des Spectres suivaient.

Aucun n'arrivait à se faire aux manières brusques et dures du vieil argent.

Sitôt sur la terrasse, Hakurei attrapa Shion par les poignets.

Il le força à se mettre à genoux d'une balayette tout en pesant sur ses épaules.

Avant que Shion n'ai eut le temps de protester, Hakurei posa un pouce sur chacun de ses points de vie.

Shion se figea.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique cérémonie qui demandait cela.

Le visage dur et froid, sans s'embarrasser des ordinaires fioritures qui transformait ce simple rituel en véritable fête ordinairement, le vieil argent grinça entre ses dents.

"- Maim apanē svāmī, tumhārā nāma rahā hūm̐ "Sumanta Tufan Zhen Mrigesh" (1)"

_Je suis ton maître et ton nom est "Sage Tempête Précieux Lion"_

Les yeux soudain immenses, Shion baissa la tête.

Il fondit en larme.

Après de trois cent ans, il avait enfin un nom, un vrai, son nom d'Atlante.

(1) oui, je sais, c'est un traduction totalement aléatoire qui mélange l'hindous et le tibétain, mais j'ai fais comme je peux. Si quelqu'un a un traducteur automatique français /tibétain, je prends !


	13. Teaser et réponse à review

**Echo  
Chapitre 13**

NDA : à Alixudria sijamais tu lis ces lignes: désolée, je ne peux pas te répondre directement puisque tu ne n'es pas connectée a FFnet pour laisser ta review. Oui, en effet, je cite ta review : _l'idée d'inclure les chevaliers de Lost Canvas était bonne mais pas assez exploitée j'ai trouvé. La fin était, je pense, un peu baclée et faite à la va-vite. Pour résumer, tes idées étaient très bonnes, mais pas super bien écrites_

Pour te répondre, il est un peu normal que la fin soit un peu bâclée puisque cette fic n'en est, au chap 12 de ta review environ qu'aux deux tiers de ce qu'elle fera une fois finie environ ^^ Pour ce qui est de la sous exploitation des chevaliers du passé, même remarque, sans compter que les morts ont souvent moins d'interaction que les vivants avec la vie elle-même. Le cas de Rodrigue est différent de celui des autres puisque lui est relié à la vie a travers Shion. Il est donc normal que lui soit un peu plus « actif ». Idem pour Haku et Sage. Avec la résurection des enfers, les chevaliers du passé eux meme deviennent plus « réels ».  
Sinon, quand tu sélectionnes une fic sur FFnet, tu as un indice de « complète » ou non. Tu remarqueras que pour Echo, cet indice est a « en cours ». La suite arrivera donc en son temps. (la c'est juste un petit teaser dont je profite pour te répondre ^^)

#################

**Teaser**

Le spectre regardait autour de lui avec un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension.

Des chevaliers d'Athéna, ses spectres, son chef direct… Qu'est ce que tout ce monde faisait là ?

Avec une grimace, il s'étira avant de chercher à se redresser. Il trébucha mais un jeune homme aux longs cheveux parme le retint.

Il était le seul sans armure ou surplis.

Aussi Edvard du Sylphe s'adressa à lui.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Mu lui sourit.

"- Tu es le dernier qui manquait."

L'ancien bélier l'aida à se stabiliser puis le confia à Pharaon, le supérieur du direct du petit Spectre.

Possessif, Rhadamanthe referma ses bras et les ailes de son surplis autours de Mu. L'Atlante lui balance un petit coup de poing dans le ventre qui fit grimacer le Juge. Le Surplis se débrouillait toujours pour ne pas protéger son maître quand Mu le frappait. Wyvhern semblait avoir décidé que Mu était ce qu'il fallait pour faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans la tête de son maître.

######################

Sage riait.

Il riait à en perdre haleine.

Consterné, Hakurei fixait Rodrigue avec désespoir.

Non… Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre…

"- Non… C'est pas possible !"

Eaque, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte ne pouvait retenir un sourire absolument carnassier.

Depuis qu'il était au contact des chevaliers en tant qu'individus et non en tant qu'ennemi, il apprenait à les apprécier. Certains plus que d'autres.

"- Shion est le plus vieil Atlante encore en vie, Hakurei. A présent qu'il a été reconnu comme adulte par un ancien, a savoir vous-même, il est officiellement l'Empereur d'Atlantis.

Hakurei lâcha un grognement de fin du monde.

Le sale petit….

"- Ne va même pas au bout de cette pensée." Siffla Sage d'une voix dure. "Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites ! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire la moitié de ce que Shion à fait pendant trois siècles. Alors boucle là, met un mouchoir par-dessus et je ne veux plus JAMAIS en entendre parler."

Le cadet des jumeaux, stupéfait, baissa les yeux.

"- Oui grand frère….."

#####################

Les Enfers se stabilisaient lentement.

Plusieurs autres attaques avaient eut lieu.

Les Spectres gagnaient chaque jour en force mais même s'ils revenaient tous à la vie et au maximum de leur puissance, il manquerait quand même quelque chose.

Les Enfers elles-mêmes en étaient conscientes.

Mais pour rétablir enfin leur équilibre, il leur fallait un maître.  
Un dieu…

Et qu'il soit vivant.

Et pour ça, il fallait qu'il renaisse.

Les Enfers trouvèrent leur proie.

Leur dieu renaîtrait d'un de ses juges.  
Entre autre.  
Trouver un ventre ne fut pas difficile.


End file.
